Look at Me, Sakura!
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!] [Next to Epilog] Kau takkan pernah tau, betapa terlukanya aku... Ketika ada nama lain yang terucap dari bibirmu, sementara aku ada di dekatmu.../Au, OoC./SasuSaku & GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Kau tak akan pernah tahu…_

 _…_ _betapa terlukanya aku._

 _Ketika ada nama lain yang keluar dari bibirmu.._

 _Sementara aku ada di dekatmu._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah! Gaara- _kunh~_.."

Pria yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya melumat bibir wanita yang terbaring tidak berdaya di bawahnya kini mengehentikan aksinya.

Ia pandangi sejenak wajah wanita di bawah tindihan tubuhnya.

Temaram cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi jendela kamar mereka, tidak bisa menipu penglihatannya.

Wajah wanita _nya_ yang memerah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak karena cumbuannya. Ya, wanita ini istrinya –miliknya. Walaupun hanya dalam sebuah status.

Wanita ini memang miliknya dalam artian lain. Karena nyatanya sampai sekarang hati wanita itu masih berada di sana, di tempat yang mungkin tak bisa ia gapai. Nama yang ia sebutkan tadi adalah bukti nyata bahwa sampai saat ini tidak pernah terlintas barang sejenak namanya di benak wanita ini. Waktu setahun ternyata tidak dapat membuat segala sesuatu berubah.

Seperti cinta Sakura kepada Gaara.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Sasuke?"

Wanita itu bertanya karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mengehentikan kegiatannya. Rupanya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah menyebut nama orang lain di sela-sela percintaan mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab. Pria itu mulai memajun mundurkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan membuat wanitanya mendesah. Pemuda berumur 27 tahun itu lebih membiarkan nafsu mengambil alih tubuhnya walaupun perasaannya terluka karena bukan namanya yang disebut oleh wanita itu dalam setiap desahannya.

Sasuke terus memacu tubuhnya membawa dirinya dan Sakura kedalam jurang kenikmatan tiada tara. Dan di tengah-tengah desahan nafasnya yang berat, lelaki itu mengecup penuh cinta dahi wanitanya. Membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat tangan kokohnya sebelum terlelap terbawa mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura bangun dengan tubuh yang letih. Wanita itu sedikit melirik ke samping, di mana suaminya tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai dan hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Sakura menyingkirkan dengan lembut tangan Sasuke yang sejak semalam merengkuhnya. Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi. Detik berikutnya, suara percikan air terdengar dari dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya. Pria itu berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat sang Istri yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya. Tampak tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Pria berumur hampir kepala tiga duduk di meja makan. Mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai kacang. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura datang dengan secangkir kopi di atas baki.

Sasuke sedikit menyesap kopi panasnya sementara wanita itu membawa piring ke dapur.

"Aku akan pulang malam." Katanya.

"Aku juga akan lembur hari ini." Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya saat wanita itu memakaikannya dasi.

"Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Kau juga."

Sakura memberi perintah agar Sasuke duduk di sofa lewat matanya. Lelaki itu dengan patuh menuruti istrinya. Wanita itu memakaikan kaus kaki dan sepatu sementara Sasuke hanya memandanginya.

"Siap." Sakura bergumam pelan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar rumah. Sasuke sedikit menarik kepala _pinky_ milik istrinya mendaratkan kecupan selamat pagi pada bibir wanitanya sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sakura hanya memandang sendu Porsche biru dongker yang baru saja keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

=0=0=0=

 **.**

=0=0=0=

" _Ohayo_ , Hatake- _san?_ " Sakura menyapa pasiennya yang baru saja melewati masa operasi tiga hari yang lalu. Wanita yang bernama lengkap Hatake Rin itu melempar senyum manis kepada Sakura. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah baik, hanya sedikit pegal karena aku tidak bergerak beberapa hari ini, _Sensei_." Rin menjawab dengan lembut. Sakura adalah dokter yang merawatnya. Wanita itu sangat baik dan lembut. Mereka bahkan sangat cepat akrab.

Sakura berjalan ke jendela, meyingkap gorden yang menutupi ruang rawat ini dan membiarkan matahari dengan rakus menyinari ruangan ini.

"Hm. Apa kau merasakan sakit di bekas jahitannya?"

"Kadang." Wanita itu sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Kurasa kau masih harus banyak istirahat, Hatake- _san."_ Sakura merogoh kantung tasnya, mengambil beberapa jilid buku dari sana. "Kau ingat, aku berjanji akan membawakanmu buku,' kan?" Wanita itu menunjukkan tiga buah buku pada Rin. Wajah Rin tampak sumringah ketika Sakura meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di atas pangkuannya.

" _Arigato_ , Sakura- _san_."

"Hm, aku permisi dulu ya, Hatake- _san_!" wanita di depannya mulai membuka buku-buku itu saat Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruang rawatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekian untuk hari ini." Sasuke mengakhiri _meeting_ hari ini dengan senyum puas. Lelaki itu tampak bangga dengan hasil pekerjaannya yang membuat saham-sahamnya meningkat drastis. Pria itu tampaknya melupakan sedikit masalahnya.

"Hebat! Aku salut padamu, _Teme_!" Suara melengking nyaring Uzumaki Naruto berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian. Lelaki itu tampak menyeringai memandang Sasuke yang tengah duduk santai di kursi kebesarannya.

"Berkat kau juga, _Dobe."_

"Jarang-jarang kau berterima kasih pada Naruto, Sasuke." Suara Sai berhasil membuat Sasuke mendengus dan Naruto menyikut perut lelaki pucat itu. "Sakura tidak salah memberimu _service_ tadi malam, 'kan?"

"Jangan membual, Bodoh!" Sasuke berkata sarkas, membuat dua pria di depannya tertawa renyah. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Tidak ada." Naruto menjawab cepat. Sedangkan Sai masih berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Oh ya, Ino mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya besok malam. Kuharap kalian bisa datang!" Sai memberikan kartu undangannya pada Sasuke. "Jam tujuh, oke. Aku permisi dulu." Dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat pemuda itu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kau juga tidak pergi?"

"Hah?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dramatis. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyeka matanya, pura-pura menangis karena tersinggung oleh kata-kata Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengusirnya. Sasuke menghiraukannya. Pria itu dengan langkah tenang meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mengumpat tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan _standart_ di jalanan bebas hambatan. Lelaki dua puluh tujuh tahunan itu menatap jalanan dengan tatapan datarnya. _Mood_ -nya berubah-ubah hari ini.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat saat Sasuke tiba di rumah. Sakura belum pulang karena saat Sasuke masuk keadaan rumahnya masih gelap, kecuali lampu teras yang dihidupkan istrinya dari siang tadi.

Sasuke sebenarnya khawatir dengan wanita itu karena Sakura tidak mengirim pesan padanya. Jadi untuk mengulur waktu, pemuda itu memilih masuk ke kamar mandi. Membiarkan pancuran air dari _shower_ membasahi tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, hal pertama yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya adalah tubuh Sakura yang masih berbalut jas dokternya di atas tempat tidur. Sang wanita tampak kelelahan sampai tidak sempat membersihkan diri atau sekedar melepaskan pakaiannya.

Sasuke membungkuk perlahan, melepaskan sepatu wanita itu dan dengan pelan mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu guna melepaskan jas dokternya sebelum membaringkan wanita itu dengan benar di ranjang. Jari-jarinya bergerak menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi wajah ayu istrinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan dalam diam wajah damai Sakura yang tengah telelap tampak tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan gerakan tangannya pada wajah wanita itu. Gerakannya jari-jarinya langsung berhenti saat melihat gumpalan kenyal berwarnah merah muda.

Pria itu mengelusnya berkali-kali menggunakan ibu jarinya sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Mengecup lama bibir Sakura. Berulang kali Sasuke melakukannya, hingga tanpa sadar lelaki itu sedikit melumat bibir manis istrinya.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat ia melepaskan tauatan bibirnya dengan Sakura. Lelaki itu lantas berbaring di samping istrinya. Tangannya menarik lengan Sakura agar melingkari tubuhnya sebelum giliran tangan-tangannya yang merengkuh pinggang wanita itu.

Dalam tidurnya, Sasuke berbisik..

"Aku mencintaimu."

–dan pria itu tidak tahu, bahwa Sakura sudah hanya pura-pura tertidur sejak tadi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tetapi jika bertahan membuatmu tetap tinggal dan melihatku.._

 _…_ _aku akan di sini, bersama luka yang bersarang di dada._

 _Berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada.._

 _Sedikit rasa cintamu untukku…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Coba-coba buat yang rate-M, tapi kayaknya gagal. Maaf kalo ga suka :(

Jadi SasuSaku itu udah nikah. Mengenai hubungan Gaara sama Sakura, mungkin akan dibahas dichapter depan.

Kalo masih ada yang gak jelas, bisa sampaikan dikotak review atau PM saya.

Makasih buat yang udah sekedar mampir atau baca..

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

_Saat aku terjebak dalam bayang-bayangmu.._

 _…_ _dan menatapmu dari jauh._

 _Melihatmu tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain._

 _Membuat hatiku sakit…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Sasuke]_**

Pertama kali aku melihatmu adalah saat musim semi. Kau duduk di bangku taman di bawah guguran bunga sakura, dengan _earphone_ yang menyumpal telingamu. Kau terlihat begitu bersinar saat kelopak-kelopak bunga itu menyirami rambut sewarna permen kapasmu.

Dan aku hanya berdiri di sana. Terpesona melihatmu.

Lalu hari-hari berikutnya aku akan kembali ke atap dan melihatmu yang tengah duduk sembari membaca buku.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu semua kebiasaan burukmu.

Mulai dari sifatmu yang ceroboh akan segala sesuatu. Sampai kebiasaanmu yang suka mengunyah permen karet hingga pahit.

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, walau hanya dari jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu adalah hari untuk bermalas-malasan. Tetapi ibu selalu bisa membujukku untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Aku akan selalu pura-pura tidur untuk menghindarinya walaupun percuma saja.

Tapi hari ini, entah mengapa begitu ada yang mengganjal. Kaki ini sangat enggan melangkah keluar rumah.

Dan ternyata benar.

Saat sampai di supermarket, aku melihatmu. Kau tidak sendirian, ada seorang pria berambut merah di sana. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

Kalian memesan se- _cup es cream_ rasa Mocca dan Strawberry. Kau dan dia begitu dekat. Kau bahkan terlihat senang saat lelaki itu merangkul mesra bahumu, sampai aku sadar hubungan kalian bukan hanya sekedar teman.

 _Hari itu aku tidak tahu apa arti rasa sesak yang melanda hatiku._

 **.**

Esoknya saat di sekolah, diadakan kelas gabungan untuk kelas XII karena dua bulan lagi akan diadakan ujian kelulusan. Kita berada di kelas yang sama. Haruno Sakura. Masih sangat jelas diingatanku bagaimana merdu suaramu mengalun sampai ke telingaku.

Seminggu dimulai sejak hari itu, status kita berubah menjadi teman sekelas.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Seseorang memanggilku saat aku keluar dari kelas. Aku menoleh dan menemukanmu ada di sana. Aku sedikit tertegun, karena ini pertama kalinya kau menyapaku dan aku ditatap oleh _emerald_ -mu.

Aku melirik ke samping. Sedikit ragu bahwa suara tadi berasal darimu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain selain kita berdua di sini.

"Kau, Sasuke, 'kan?" Sakura bertanya ragu. Aku bingung mendengar ucapannya. Hei, kami berada di kelas yang sama selama seminggu, tapi gadis ini belum mengenalku sama sekali.

"Ya." Jawabku pelan. Bahkan aku sendiri hampir tidak mendengar suaraku.

"Syukurlah~ Aku membawa bukumu yang ketinggalan kemarin." Gadis itu merogoh tasnya, mengambil buku bersampul coklat dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Ada nama Uchiha Sasuke di sana, jadi kupikir itu milikmu."

Aku mengambil buku itu dari tangannya, karena dia tampak kesusahan saat mengancingkan tasnya. Sakura menatapku saat kegiatan mengancing tasnya usai. Aku ingin sekali mengernyit dan menanyakan maksud gadis ini yang terus menatapku. Tetapi aku tahan.

"Kau harus lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi agar orang lain tidak kikuk ketika menyapamu." Dia berbalik dan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arahku. "Aku permisi dulu ya!"

Sakura langsung berbalik dan berhenti di ujung lorong. Ada seorang pemuda bersamanya. Pemuda berambut merah bata yang tempo hari juga kutemui bersamanya di jalan. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu, sebelum pergi sambil bergenggaman tangan.

 _Saat_ _itu, aku mulai mengerti. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan perasaan cemburu._

.

.

Saat tiba ujian kelulusan, kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi duduk di taman atau sekedar lewat seperti biasa. Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu karena aku pun begitu.

 _Tetapi tetap saja, ada rasa yang tidak bisa digambarkan dalam dada. Seperti rasa rindu ingin bertemu_..

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun tetap sama. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Terkadang sudah sering aku mencoba naik ke atap berharap kau akan duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa. Atau terkadang aku akan lewat di depan kelasmu.

Tapi nihil, kau tidak pernah ada.

 _Tetapi rasa ini masih tetap sama. Masih ada rindu mendalam di sana._

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari hari pertama ujian kelulusan. Hari terakhir yang mungkin saja kita akan bertemu setelah dua bulan berada di kelas yang sama. Dan aku berharap setidaknya dapat melihatmu hari ini.

Dan, aku bersyukur itu terjadi.

Karena mungkin ketika aku melihat senyummu hari ini, semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah selesai ujian, aku tidak pernah melihatmu lagi. Tidak ketika kau duduk di taman atau hanya sekedar lewat di depan kelasku.

Sampai di mana hari itu tiba.

Malam setelah pengumuman kelulusan, sekolah mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Ada kau di sana, berdiri di antara kerumunan orang-orang dengan pemuda bersurai merah bata, bernama Gaara. Pemuda yang berstatus kekasihmu. Dan orang yang kau cintai.

Kau tertawa saat Gaara melempar guyonan yang entah mengapa membuat wajah cantikmu merona.

Aku menatapmu, bahkan ketika kilauan kembang api sudah ditembakkan kelangit.

Matamu berbinar ketika warna-warni api itu menghujani langit. Pantulannya bahkan tampak jelas di netra hijau hutanmu.

Aku juga ikut tersenyum tetapi tidak lama. Karena setelahnya aku melihat Gaara menarikmu dan menciummu tepat di bibir. Di hadapan semua orang yang kini bersorak-sorai. Bahkan tak jarang di antaranya aku mendengar siulan jahil di antara mereka.

Aku menundukkan kepala, mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang menusuk dada. Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Apa-apaan ini!

Bahkan lututku hampir seperti jeli. Lalu mataku ini, mata ini bahkan tak lepas dari kalian yang sedang memagut mesra di sana, hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

Walau jarak kita terpisah beberapa meter, aku dapat melihat jelas rona merah menghiasi wajah manismu, saat tangan pemuda itu mengacak surai _pink_ milikmu.

Aku langsung ingkah dari situ karena tak tahan melihat kemesraan kalian. Mungkin saja, kalau aku lebih lama lagi di sini, aku tidak akan bisa tenang.

Dan mulai malam itu, aku berharap.

Semoga aku bisa melupakanmu, cinta pertamaku, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

Aku pergi meneruskan sekolahku di Inggris bersama, Itachi. Manusia bodoh itu selalu mencecarku dengan pertanyaannya yang sama setiap hari.

"Waktu itu kau bersikeras untuk kuliah di sini."

"Aku ingin mencoba pengalaman yang baru!" Kataku.

"Aku tahu, kau dendam padaku dan ingin menyusahkan aku di sana, 'kan?" Itachi memasang mimik serius, membuatku kesal sendiri.

"Jangan mimpi! Di sana pun aku tidak akan tinggal dengamu, walau kau memaksa."

Itachi terus mengomel sementara aku mengepak barang. Menghiraukan omelannya yang tidak jelas aku langsung turun ke bawah bersama koper dan tas ransel berisi semua perlengkapanku.

Kami akan berangkat sekitar dua jam lagi dimulai dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah enam tahun menempuh pendidikan di London, aku kembali dengan pribadi yang lebih dewasa. Itachi lebih memilih tetap tinggal di sana dan memberikan aku tanggung jawab sebagai seorang CEO untuk meneruskan perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di Jepang.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat perkembangan kota ini. Jika dulu tidak banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit, maka sekarang bangunan seperti itulah yang memenuhi kota ini. Lalu, sudah berapa lama, aku tidak bertemu ibuku dan hanya mendengarkan suaranya via telpon. Dan sudah berapa lama, aku tidak melihat Sakura.

Ya, walau sekeras apapun untuk melupakannya, bayangnya masih tetap ada. Enam tahun ternyata tidak dapat mengubah apapun. Seperti rasa cintaku padanya. Dan, mungkin, aku masih berharap dia belum menikah dengan Gaara agar aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama tujuh tahun ini kupendam.

Tapi takdir sudah menentukan sendiri jalannya.

Aku bertemu dengannya. Tatapannya masih sama, masih melhatku dengan asing.

Hari itu beberapa minggu setelah aku diangkat menjadi CEO di perusahaan ayah, aku bertemu dengannya. Rupanya ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizazhi merupakan kolega sekaligus sahabat ayah dari kecil. Aku sempat _shock_ mendengarnya, karena aku tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

Yang lebih membuatku terkejut adalah rencana mereka yang akan menikahkan aku dalam waktu dekat dengan putri tunggalnya. Aku melirik ke arah Sakura, gadis itu bagaikan patung manekin. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang. Di satu sisi aku merasa senang karena aku dijodohkan dengan gadis yang telah lama aku cintai. Lalu, di sisi yang lain, aku merasa tidak enak dengan Sakura, karena bukan tak mungkin dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara, yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya dari jauh. Lagi dan lagi. Saat tubuhnya gemetaran menahan isak tangis. Ini adalah hari pernihakan kami.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia dengan tiba-tiba menerima perjodohan ini.

Hingga akhirnya pendeta mengikat kami dengan ikrar janji pengantin. Yah, aku akui bahwa aku sangat bahagia karena berhasil memperistri gadis yang telah lama kusukai. Atau, apa mungkin aku bahagia karena kini, Sasuke Uchiha telah menyandang gelar sebagai 'perusak hubungan orang'.

Karena pada kenyataannya, istriku ini masih berhubungan dengan Gaara.

Salahkan pria itu yang sangat sulit dihubungi. Karena jika ia datang dan membawa Sakura pergi sebelum-sebelum ini, aku akan berlapang dada dan menganggap ini semua takdir Tuhan.

Tapi lelaki itu tidak pernah datang. Tidak pernah.

.

.

.

Malam hari sejak pernikahan adalah hal yang paling sulit kulalui. Bukan karena seprai atau ranjang baru yang tidak nyaman. Bukan pula karena ada seorang wanita yang dengan erotis berbaring di sebelahku. Bukan karena itu!

Ini semua karena ketakutanku yang mungkin saja tidak bisa menahan perasaanku dan menyerang Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah istriku dan aku belum terlalu brengsek merebut keperawanannya saat ada laki-laki lain yang dicintainya.

Tapi semuanya harus berubah karena ucapan ibu yang secara terang-terangan meminta cucu dari kami.

"Dia pasti akan cantik seperti Sakura. Ibu bahkan sangat ingin ada Sakura versi mini di rumah kita."

Samar-samar aku mendengar gumaman ibu. Dua wanita itu sibuk menanam bunga di teras belakang sedangkan aku hanya menatap mereka sesekali.

Pagi-pagi tadi ibuku datang dengan banyak rantang makanan. Ibu memang paling suka memasak bahkan tak jarang ia membuat lebih dan mengantarnya ke tetangga.

Sakura sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya memberi pupuk, sebelum menggulirkan _emerald_ nya memandangku. Aku tidak mengerti makna dari raut wajahnya saat itu.

"Ibu sudah terlalu tua dan ingin segera menimang cucu. Aku tidak mungkin menunggu anak Itachi yang bahkan belum menikah sampai sekarang." Ibu memulai acara mendumelnya. Membuatku memutar mata sesekali.

Di belakang sana Sakura hanya tersenyum saat mendengarkan curahan hati Ibu.

.

.

Ibu bersikeras tinggal di sini tetapi ayah tetap mengajaknya pulang. Ayah memang begitu, ia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari ibu.

"Ibu sudah pulang?" Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja aku kunci.

"Ya."

"Ah, gara-gara aku mandi terlalu lama." Wanita itu menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya. Sakura memang menantu pertama di keluargaku dan ibu sangat menyayanginya mengingat ibu sangat mendambakan seorang anak gadis di tengah-tengah keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku berjalan pelan melewati Sakura yang masih berdiri. Kakiku ini baru saja akan melangkah ke-kamar sebelum suara Sakura menghentikan langkahku.

"Sasuke!"

Aku hanya melirik wanita itu dari balik bahu. Ada keheningan di antara kami karena Sakura belum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat getaran kecil pada punggung ringkihnya.

"Mungkin, aku sudah siap. Siap untuk mengabulkan permintaan ibu, tentang anak."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Sakura belum membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wanita itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga aku bisa melihat jelas mimik wajahnya sekarang. "Ya." Jawabnya tegas.

Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan apapun selain menurutinya.

.

.

.

Kubaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelum perlahan kukecup keningnya pelan. Sakura terus memejamkan matanya dan aku tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu.

Ciumanku turun ke dagunya sebelum mengecup bibir merah mudanya perlahan. Berulang kali kulakukan itu. Tanganku mulai gatal, membuka satu persatu kancing piayamanya. Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku menghentikan aku yang akan melepas tenunan benang itu dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau ragu." Kataku. Walaupun sedikit kecewa, tetapi aku masih tahu batasan. Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya. Itu sama saja dengan pelecehan.

"Tidak! Aku… hanya sedikit takut membayangkannya." Sakura membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Tidak ada sorot keraguan dari netra hijau cerahnya. Tangan-tangannya mengalung di leherku, menariknya dan mencium bibirku dalam dan keras. Ada yang menggelitiki perutku saat bibir Sakura bergerak di atas bibirku.

Aku tahu dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia masih sedikit ragu dengan langkah ini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku, wanita ini yang lebih dulu memulainya.

Aku mulai bergerak melepas seluruh material yang melekat di tubuh kami. Sakura menahan desahannya saat tubuh kami bersatu.

Wanita itu menutupi matanya erat-erat dan membungkam bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sakura?"

 _Aku tahu saat aku mengatakan ini, maka akulah yang membuka luka di hatiku sendiri –_

Wanita itu menatap wajahku perlahan dengan _emerald_ nya yang tampak sayu.

"Kau.. bisa menganggap aku sebagai, Gaara, jika kau mau."

 _Lelaki bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga lidahnya._

"Tapi, Sasuke…."

 _Karena akulah yang memintamu menganggap aku seperti dirinya…_

"Tidak apa-apa."

 _Berharap mungkin saja kau mencintaiku walaupun kau melihat diriku sebagai dirinya._

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Wah ~

Chapter 2 update guys. Semoga kalian masih semangat dan ga bosan membacanya.

Gimana-gimana?

Masih ada yang penasaran?! Ya, semoga aja ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman pada chapter kemarin xD dan ini full Sasuke POV.

Kalo ada bisa sampaikan dikotak review atau PM saya.

Kritik dan saran kalian sangat dibutuhkan?

Review again :)

 **Terima Kasih Banyak :**

Haruka Ryokusuke, Lalalala, Lady Bloodie, dikapurnamasari90, Jamurlumutan, azizaanr, Tata993, cherryhamtaro, Yoshimura Arai, Ariankasuke, U. CHERRY, Misa safitri3, Haruno, Guest, Hyemi761, gitamulya88, Yoriko Yakochidan, Nami, Frizca A, Riku Aida, Guest(2), kHaLerie Hikari, mance.

And

All silent reader (Kalo ada)

Terima kasih yang sudah FollnFave juga. xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku akan senang ketika tawa menghias bibirmu._

 _…_ _akan tersenyum, walau kau lah sumber lukaku._

 _Tapi.._

 _Masih bisakah aku begitu…_

 _Tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja.._

 _Saat masih ada orang lain yang menjadi pusat duniamu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kicauan burung pipit terdengar ditambah sinar mentari pagi yang dengan rakusnya memenuhi ruangan di sebuah rumah bercat putih kebiruan itu.

Sasuke sedikit menggerang sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. Spontan, punggung tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya guna menghalau cahaya yang menerobos irish kelamnya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk memijat dahinya yang sedikit berdenyut, tangannya yang lain meraba-raba kasur, mencari benda persegi panjang tipis. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya –membelakangi arah cahaya – ketika mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya.

Jari-jari besar nan kekarnya dengan lihai menari-nari di atas layar _touch-screen_ nya sebelum suara pintu yang dibuka menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura di sana dengan tiga buah map berbeda warna di tangan wanita itu. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang.

"Kukira kau belum bangun." Sakura membuka suara. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah jendela dan menyingkap gorden, membuat cahaya matahari dengan leluasa menyinari kamar mereka. "Seseorang mengantarkan ini tadi." Sakura meletakkan tiga map yang tadi ia bawa di atas nakas.

Sasuke melirik benda berbeda warna itu sejenak, tahu apa isi dalam map tersebut.

"Turunlah jika kau sudah selesai mandi. Aku buatkan sarapan."

Wanita itu langsung keluar kamar, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung kecilnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah mencuci piring. Ia sedang memakan sarapannya. Hanya sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur matasapi dan beberapa udang goreng juga potongan tomat. Wanita itu tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini. Tugasnya hari ini adalah menjadi wanita rumah tangga.

Sasuke masih asyik melahap sarapannya sambil sesekali melirik Sakura. Wanita itu tengah mencuci beberapa sayur dan buah sekarang.

"Ino mengundang kita datang ke acara ulang tahunnya malam ini, Sakura." Sasuke baru ingat pasal undangan ulang tahun Ino yang diberikan Sai kemarin, sebelum pria pucat itu pergi. "Jam tujuh."

"Baiklah." Sakura belum membalikkan badannya dan masih mencuci buah-buah segar itu. "Kado apa yang kira-kira dia suka ya?" Wanita itu bergumam pelan, seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Ino merupakan teman mereka saat SMA dulu. Sakura tidak dekat dengannya, karena mereka berbeda kelas. Dia hanya mengenal gadis itu karena Ino merupakan siswi popular di sekolah mereka.

"Aku bisa menemanimu kalau mau." Sasuke sedang memakai jasnya ketika Sakura menghampirinya.

"Tidak usah." Katanya. "Hanya akan membuatmu repot."

Seperti biasanya, Sasuke akan duduk di sofa menonton istrinya yang sedang memakaikan kaus kaki dan sepatunya. Mereka akan berjalan beriringan dan Sasuke akan memberikan kecupannya sebelum berangkat. Pria itu memang sering melakukannya karena Sakura tidak pernah keberatan atas sikapnya. Wanita itu hanya akan menatapnya lama sebelum memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sepintas, orang-orang akan menganggap mereka pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dan saling mencintai. Mereka hanya tak tahu, betapa berat hari yang dua pasangan ini jalani di kehidupan nyata.

 _Bukankah berpura-pura itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang paling membosankan menurut Uchiha Sasuke adalah; _duduk di balik meja kerja dengan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen yang membuat kepalanya pusing._ Ditambah dengan wajah genit serketarisnya yang tersapu rona merah hanya karena memandang dirinya yang tengah menandatangani dokumen yang baru diberikan kepadanya.

"Kau di gaji untuk bekerja, bukan memandangiku Miko- _san_!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah membuat wanita di depannya berjengit terkejut. Merasa malu karena katahuan memandangi Presdir mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Masih dengan wajah seriusnya membaca kata demi kata yang berbaris rapi pada kertas-kertas di mejanya sebelum menandatanganinya.

Selesai.

Pria itu menaruh pulpennya sebelum menengadahkan wajah menatap Shion Miko, serketaris pribadinya.

"Lihat agendaku, tunda semua perjanjian untuk besok. Aku ada urusan dan harus cepat-cepat pulang hari ini."

Kata terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan sedikit cepat itu membuat Shion sulit mencerna maksud Presdirnya. Namun Sasuke tak pernah suka jika ia harus mengulang perkataannya. Jadi, wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan dengan cepat berjalan keluar ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengehentikan mobilnya saat melihat sosok sang Istri tengah berjalan di pinggir trotoar.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan, ketika mendengar deru mesin mobil yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dan benar saja! Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar dari dalamnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja membeli kado untuk Ino dan beberapa stel dasi untukmu." Sakura menjawab pelan. Tangan putihnya sedikit menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi wajah karena hembusan angin. Sasuke terpesona melihatnya.

Padahal, jika ditilik lagi, itu hanya sebuah gerakan kecil yang sudah biasa.

"Kau baru pulang?" Suara Sakura menyentaknya dari keterpanaannya pada wanita itu. Sasuke mengangguk singkat sambil melirik kantung kertas di tangan Sakura.

Hanya ada beberapa bungkusan di sana. Satu lagi nilai plus untuk Sakura; wanita itu bukan orang yang boros. Ia lebih suka menggunakan uangnya untuk hal-hal yang penting dari pada menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Semacam _shopping_ misalnya. Wanita itu juga tidak punya koleksi tas yang banyak seperti wanita pada umunya. Sakura hanya akan membeli tas baru saat ia sangat membutuhkannya atau paling tidak ketika wanita itu sudah bosan.

"Ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik tangannya, membukakan pintu mobil sebelum lelaki itu memutar langkah dan duduk di kursi kemudi.

Sasuke menyalakan mesin dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai. Keheningan terus melanda mereka sepanjang perjalanan. Karena baik Sasuke maupun Sakura terlalu canggung untuk saling memulai obrolan.

* * *

Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu Sakura merias di kamar mereka. Tak lama kemudian, gema langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pemuda itu lekas mematikan _tv_ dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura tengah berjalan anggun menghampirinya. Wanita itu memakai _long-dress_ berwarna pastel dengan belahan dada yang sedikit rendah. Bagian bawah dress itu sedikit berbelahan sehingga mengekspos betis jenjangnya. Ditambah dengan riasan Sakura yang tampak _simple_ makin menunjukkan kecantikannya.

Wanita ini memang cantik, bukan? Oleh sebab itu, Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya karena melihat tatapan suaminya yang tidak lepas darinya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Ia melirik kembali penampilannya. Memang Sakura sedikit ragu memakai pakaian yang ia rasa sedikit terbuka ini.

"Kau cantik." Sasuke membeku. Kata-kata tadi spontan keluar dari bibirnya. Apalagi sekarang ia melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah kaget. "Ayo. Kita sudah terlambat, Sakura." Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar rumah. Lelaki itu segera masuk kedalam Porsche biru metaliknya. Menyalakan mesin sambil menunggu Sakura yang tengah mengunci rumah. Wanita itu dengan cepat masuk ke mobil dan dan menutup pintunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ini digelar besar-besaran. Banyak tamu-tamu penting yang datang. Yah, mengingat bahwa Ino hanya putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka, tentu orang tuanya tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memenuhi kesenangan putri mereka.

Ino datang dengan Sai dalam gandengan tangannya, ketika semua tamu telah masuk ke dalam aula.

"Tes..Tes!"

Yamanaka Inoichi mengetuk mik, mencoba meraih perhatian orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. "Hari ini, di hari bahagia putriku aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting." Pria paru baya itu melirik Ino yang ada di sampingnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Untuk memperat jalinan kerja sama antara dua perusahan dan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka, malam ini aku menggelar pesta pertunangan putriku, Yamanaka Ino dengan Shimura Sai."

Tepuk tangan yang saling bersahutan terdengar begitu sang Tokoh utama dalam pesta ini naik ke atas panggung. Yeah, siapa sangka, pesta ulang tahun akan menjadi pesta pertunangan antara dua hati yang saling mencinta itu.

Tepuk tangan kembali terdengar ketika cincin pengikat hubungan mereka telah menghiasi jari masing-masing. Wajah Ino memerah saat Sai menarik kepalanya dan mengecup dahinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghampiri mereka, ketika dua pasangan bahagia itu turun dari panggung.

"Selamat ya, Ino, Sai. Aku begitu terkejut menyaksikan kalian bertukar cincin di atas sana." Sakura berucap sambil melemparkan senyum. Wanita itu memberikan bingkisan kado yang sudah disiapkan olehnya kepada Ino.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini. Kalian berdua datang saja, aku sangat bersyukur." Wanita itu berucap di sela tawanya. Dia tampak begitu bahagia.

"Nikmati acaranya _ne_ ~, aku pergi sebentar menyapa tamu, oke!"

Ino langsung pergi, menyapa beberapa orang yang berpaspasan dengannya. Sai tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman erat gadis itu.

"Dasar konyol!" Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sai yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah pria itu biasanya.

"Orang-orang akan begitu, ketika sedang berbahagia." Sakura menyahut. Sasuke tertegun. Benar juga perkataan wanitanya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu sekonyol apa wajahnya dulu saat mengucapkan janji suci bersama Sakura di atas altar.

Wanita itu mengambil minuman dan mencicipi beberapa manisan di sana. Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Pemuda itu mendengus ketika melihat Naruto melambai-lambai padanya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. _Mengapa hidupnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang konyol?_

Tiba-tiba semua lampu di ruangan mati. Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari keberadaan istrinya di tengah kegelapan. Bersyukurlah tak lama kemudian lampu kembali dihidupkan.

Sasuke melihat istrinya tengah berbincang dengan Karin, istri Naruto. Dua wanita itu tampak antusias membicarakan sesuatu. Kepala _pink_ Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil ketika Karin berbisik di telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu datang mengahampirinya ketika Karin pergi.

"Kau bosan?" Tanyanya ketika sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Wanita itu mengelus punggung tangannya yang terbuka. "Aku juga… tidak terlalu menyukai pesta."

"Mau pulang?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Lelaki itu turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya pelan. Ia membuka pintu lainnya dari sisi mobilnya dan menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_. Istrinya itu tertidur sejak mereka pulang dari kediaman Yamanaka.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Sedikit susah mengingat Sakura dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu mendorong pintu menggunakan kakinya saat sudah berhasil membuka kuncinya.

Ia merebahkan tubuh lelah dalam gendongannya ke ranjang yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sasuke kemudian menyelimuti Sakura sebelum mengecup dahi istrinya.

Pria berumur hampir kepala tiga itu berjalan ke lemari, mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Dering suara ponsel miliknya adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya saat ia hendak naik ke atas kasur. Segera pria itu mengambil handphone-nya yang terus berisik karena tak ingin mengganggu tidur Sakura.

Itu dari serketarisnya, Shion.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Sasuke langsung me- _reject_ panggilannya. Pria itu lantas mematikan lampu dan masuk kedalam selimut.

Sudah seperti hal yang wajib, Sasuke akan menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hari ini anda akan bertemu dengan Nara Shikamaru untuk membahas tentang proyek yang ditawarkan mereka minggu lalu, Uchiha-sama!" –_ Suara Shion terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Pukul berapa?"

 _"_ _Uhm, sekitar jam makan siang nanti, Uchiha-sama."_

Sasuke mengancingkan lengan kemejanya sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Selain itu?"

 _"_ _Aku rasa tidak ada lagi."_

"Baiklah. Atur pertemuannya dan siapkan semua." Sasuke langsung mematikan sambungannya ketika dirasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu menggunakan _komono_ handuk berwarna merah muda.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru, Sasuke." Sakura bertanya sambil berjalan ke lemari pakaian. Membukanya lalu mengambil baju santai dari sana. Wanita itu masih mendapat cuti setelah beberapa hari menangani operasi.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Pria itu mengambil map kuning dari laci nakas, membacanya sebentar lalu menaruhnya di dalam tas. "Aku harus melalukan _survey_ di beberapa tempat bersama klienku."

Sakura mengangguk singkat, tanda mengerti. "Mau kubuatkan bekal?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil berfikir, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku masih punya waktu 45 menit lagi, untuk sarapan." Ya, karena Sasuke jauh lebih suka sarapan di rumah dengan Sakura di sampingnya dari pada membawa bekal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tempat ini sangat strategis. Mungkin jika kita mengembangkan proyek kita di sini, kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar, _Teme!_ "

Naruto membawanya menyusuri berbagai tempat yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Sasuke setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto. Tempat ini memang sangat strategis untuk membangun proyek yang sedang mereka rintis.

"Tapi tempat ini sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Aku tak yakin kita bisa memantaunnya di sela-sela kesibukan kita." Sai lanjut berkata.

"Kau tidak perlu khwatir. Aku sudah menyusun rencana ini matang-matang, dan kurasa si Jenius Nara itu akan setuju."

"Aku baru akan bertemu dengannya siang ini." Sasuke berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi. Lelaki itu tampak sedang berfikir dalam mengambil keputusannya. Menyetujui perkataan Naruto atau menolak ini semua yang berarti kerugian besar akan menyerang perusahaannya.

"Lagi pula, yang akan mengurusnya bukan dia sendiri, tetapi adiknya." Sasuke dan Sai sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan Shikamaru mempunyai adik? Yang mereka tahu, ia adalah satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Nara tersebut. Terlebih lagi…

"Siapa namanya Naruto?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.."

….mereka tidak mengenal _siapa dia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memasuki sebuah kafe yang terletak di perempatan jalan Konoha bersama serketarisnya. Lelaki itu melempar pandang kesegala arah. Matanya mencari seorang pria dengan rambut seperti nanas.

Sasuke langsung menghampirinya ketika melihat pria itu melambai kearahnya.

"Aku sudah menentukan tempatnya." Sasuke langsung berbicara _to-the-point_. Ia tampak tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. "Ini denah lokasinya." Sasuke mengambil map berwarna kuning yang diberikan Shion kepadanya.

"Aa, aku tahu tempat ini." Shikamaru meletakkan map yang sudah ia baca sebelumnya di atas meja. "Tapi sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini bersama adikku. Karena… kau akan bekerja sama dengannya." Shikamaru meneguk kopi hitamnya hingga tinggal setengah. "Ah, itu dia!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, karena tempat duduknya yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Dan bagaikan _slow-motion,_ Sasuke dapat melihat bagaimana rambut sewarna darah pria itu melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin.

"Gaara!"

Bahkan tenggorokannya pun terasa tercekat ketika ia menyebut nama pria itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Shikamaru. Yang lebih ia pikirkan sekarang adalah….rasa takut yang mendera hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi…_

 _Manusia bukanlah batu yang tidak bisa berubah._

 _Maka aku akan tetap menunggumu.._

 _Terus..Terus.._

 _Sampai aku akan lelah.._

 _..atau nyawa yang hilang dari tubuhku._

 _Supaya kau bisa melihat.._

 _Aku ada bersama cintaku…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Segini dulu ya :*)

Maaf kalo kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan.

Nah? Itu Aa' Gaara udah muncul :) walau didetik terakhir. Hihi xD

Mengenai kemana Gaara selama ini, mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter depan.

Oh ya, kalo kalian mau kasih saran atau masukan buat fic ini, boleh kok. Sangat malah :D .

Silahkan sampaikan keluh-kesah kalian tentang ff ini di kotak review, kalo masih ada yang belum ngerti :) InsyaAllah, akan saya jawab T_T

Ohya, bagi kalian silent-reader, review dong?! Saya juga pingin kenal sama kalian semua T_T

Dan ada satu lagi yang mau saya sampein! Please? Don't call me Author or Senpai. Saya merasa asing dipanggil begitu. Kalo mau kalian semua bisa panggil saya, Fiz, Fizha, Arima dan lain-lain. Saya malah senang kalo kalian manggil begitu kok :) kesannya kita lebih dekat gitu.

Lagi pula saya baru-baru aja di FFn ini, jadi gak cocok kalo di panggil senpai dan umur saya mungkin masih di bawah-bawah kalian semua.

Udah deh itu aja.

Lagi..

Mungkin saya akan update setiap 3 hari sekali atau paling lama seminggu, tergantung situasi juga hehe xD

.

* * *

Terima Kasih Banyak :

Frizca A, haruno, Guest, cherryhamtaro, sororo, Hyemi761, mewamoto, Qren, Guest(2), Risa, Guest(3), Guest(4), Haruka Ryokusuke, reader, U. CHERRY, , lightflower22, Jamurlumutan, dianarndraha, Riku Aida, sasusakusara, ayuniejung, kentanggoreng, Yoriko Yakochidan, oodinata, Kagaaika Uchiha.

 _And all silent reader._


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, bahwa bertemu dengan seorang Rei Gaara akan membuatnya menjadi takut seperti ini. Bahkan ia tidak pernah merasa tenang ketika duduk bersama pemuda bersurai merah bata itu.

Selama ini pemuda itu hanya diam. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya _'bagaimana jika Gaara suatu saat kembali.'_ Seharusnya Sasuke tahu, Gaara hanya pergi meninggalkan Sakura, bukannya _mati_.

Memikirkan hal ini hanya membuatnya menjadi lebih takut lagi. _'Bagaimana jika Sakura kembali kepada Gaara dan meninggalkannya?'_

Pemuda itu dengan cepat mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah setelah pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara.

Lelaki itu dengan cepat mencari keberadaan Sakura setibanya di rumah.

Wanita yang sedang memasak itu seketika terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik paksa menghadap Sasuke dan satu pelukan erat dari lelaki itu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Sakura sedikit menggeliat , merasa tak nyaman di pelukan suaminya yang terkesan aneh.

"Sakura….Sakura!" Panggilnya, sedikit meracau. Matanya bergerak gelisah, seolah-olah ia takut bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya. Tangan mengelus punggung tegap Sasuke, coba memberi rasa nyaman lewat sentuhan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan lehernya. Lelaki itu mulai tenang.

Tapi senyum itu harus luntur seketika ia mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Typo(s), GaJe, OOC, etc._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingatan tentang tadi malam masih begitu jelas terekam di benak Sasuke. Bagaimana wajah Sakura yang begitu terkejut ketika mendengar kata-katanya.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wanita itu hanya diam dengan manik _emerald_ -nya memandang Sasuke. Sakura lalu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada punggung Sasuke sebelum kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

Seharusnya Sasuke tahu. Mana mungkin Sakura jatuh cinta padanya hanya dalam waktu setahun. Apalagi sekarang Gaara sudah kembali. Peluang harapannya untuk memiliki wanita itu kian menipis dengan kembalinya pemuda itu.

 _Karena dari awal Sasuke sudah kalah dari Gaara. Bahkan sebelum ia mengenal Sakura._

 **.**

 **.** =0=0=0=0= **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya bisa memandang Sasuke yang tengah memakan sarapannya pagi ini. Entahlah, tapi Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaminya. Sejak kejadian tadi malam sampai pagi ini, Sasuke lebih banyak diam.

Yeah, dia memang pendiam, tapi tidak pernah sediam ini. Sasuke juga selalu bersikap hangat padanya.

 _Apa karena kejadian tadi malam?_

Sungguh, saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _Cinta?_

 _Cinta?_

Sakura sering mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan itu padanya saat ia tidur. Sakura juga tidak bisa memungkiri ada sebersit rasa senang ketika mendengarnya. Tapi ketika Sasuke menanyakan langsung padanya, lidahnya terasa kelu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat wajah suaminya yang tampak putus asa.

Maka Sakura lebih memilih berbalik, menunjukkan punggungnya pada Sasuke daripada menyakiti lelaki itu.

Karena di dalam hatinya, dia masih sangat mencintai pemuda bernama Rei Gaara. Kekasihnya dulu ataupun sampai sekarang.

 _Dan, wanita itu tidak tahu, bahwa itu beribu lebih menyakitkan untuk Sasuke dari pada dia menolaknya secara langsung._

"Aku akan pulang malam." Sakura memecah keheningan dengan suaranya. Entahlah. Wanita itu juga tidak mengerti ' _mengapa_ ' terjebak dalam keheningan bersama Sasuke membuatnya kesal.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Sasuke meletakkan sendoknya dan meminum air putih yang diletakkan Sakura tadi. Tidak ada kopi. Kafein hanya akan membuatnya susah tidur dan ia hanya akan berteriak kesal karena memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang terancam.

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat Sasuke selesai makan. Wanita itu mengambil piring kotor dari tangan Sasuke dan menaruhnya di bak pencuci. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sampai ia kembali.

Dan Sakura harus dibuat terkejut ketika Sasuke menerjangnya dengan ciuman lelaki itu. _Yeah_ , selama ini Sasuke hanya memberi kecupan di bibir saja tanpa adanya pagutan seperti ini. Sasuke sedikit menjilati bibirnya yang dibasahi saliva saat ia melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir manis sang Istri.

" _Jaa!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sepertinya harus memulai harinya dengan bertemu Gaara. Karena saat Sasuke sampai di kantornya pagi ini, pemuda itu sudah berada di loby dan berpas-pasan dengannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang." Sasuke coba berbasa-basi dengan pria itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Mereka menaiki lift yang sama untuk mencapai lantai atas di mana ruangan Sasuke berada.

"Jadi akan dimulai dari mana pekerjaan kita, Uchiha?" Gaara bertanya _to-the-point,_ membuat Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan dengusan. Kedua pemuda tampan itu keluar dari lift di ikuti pandangan kagum karyawan Sasuke.

"Pertama-tama aku akan menunjukkan denah lokasinya terlebih dahulu." Sasuke sampai di ruangannya dengan Gaara yang masih mengikutinya. Pemuda itu menghampiri Shion guna mengambil map yang ia titipkan kemarin. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya bersama Gaara.

"Lokasinya cukup strategis untuk membangun gedung khusus di sana." Sasuke menyerahkan map yang telah sebelumnya ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya setelah mereka duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan Sasuke. "Kita bisa menyewa arsitek untuk mendesainnya."

"Tidak perlu." Gaara menyahut. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi, "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Kau meragukanku?" Gaara menatapnya, membuat Sasuke dapat melihat manik yang sama seperti yang dimiliki istrinya. "Beri aku waktu seminggu maka ini akan siap." Gaara berdiri hendak beranjak pergi.

Sasuke mengikutinya, pria itu juga bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah. Senang berkerja sama dengan anda, Gaara- _san_." Mereka saling berjabat tangan sebelum manic _jade_ Gaara menatap sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanyanya. Sasuke membeku, matanya langsung menatap arah pandang Gaara. Sasuke dengan cepat menyingkirkan bingkai foto tersebut ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

"Ya." Sasuke menyahut gugup. "Titip salamku pada Shikamaru kalau begitu."

Gaara menatap Sasuke, memberi lengkungan tipis dari bibirnya pada pria itu. "Aku permisi." Pemuda itu langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan Sasuke tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. Bukankah tadi sekilas ia melihat siluet _pink_ dalam bingkai foto itu?

Tak lama setelah Gaara keluar, Naruto dan Sai masuk dengan pandangan heran yang mereka lemparkan pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu, Gaara, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Sai juga begitu, namun pria itu hanya menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "ya."

"Bagaimana mungkin –"

"Jangan bilang kalau Gaara adalah adik Shikamaru." Sai memotong perkataan Naruto. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengingat kata-kata Naruto kemarin, tentang adik Shikamaru. Naruto sendiri tampak terkejut.

Dan kedua pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka ketika mendapat satu anggukan dari Sasuke.

=0=0=0=0=

Sakura baru saja mengemasi barang-barangnya ketika Sasuke masuk keruangannya dengan pandangan lelah. Pria itu melonggarkan simpul dasinya sebelum melemparkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang ada di ruangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon ketika ingin menjemputku." Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun. Jemari-jemari terampil-nya masih mengemasi tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi pagi."

"Telfon itu perlu. Bagaimana jika aku tidak ada di sini ketika kau datang?"

"Aku bisa menunggu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul ketika matanya menatap Sasuke yang juga balik menatapnya. "Ayo kita pulang."

Dan Sakura baru menyadari ketampanan Sasuke saat melihat banyak dari para perawat maupun orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitaran rumah sakit yang menggerling genit ke arah suaminya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, membuat perasaan kecewa muncul dalam diri Sasuke.

Seharusnya, Sakura cemburu 'kan ketika ada wanita lain yang mencoba menarik perhatian suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sasuke turun kelantai bawah untuk mengambil segelas air, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah _tv_ yang menyala dengan Sakura yang tertidur di sofa. Wanita itu menahan kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh menggunakan tangan kiri yang ia tempatkan pada tangan sofa.

Dari bahunya yang naik-turun dengan teratur, Sasuke pun tahu, kalau wanita itu tengah tertidur lelap. Pria itu lalu menghampiri Sakura setelah sebelumnya menaruh gelasnya di meja dapur.

Lelaki itu mematikan _tv_ dan berjongkok di depan Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya menatap dalam-dalam wajah cantik yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu. Pandangannya turun menuju hidung mancung yang begitu pas di wajah Sakura. Lalu bibir mugilnya yang menggoda Sasuke setiap saat untuk mencicipinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba menekan hasratnya yang begitu ingin menyentuh Sakura.

Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh istrinya, membawanya kekamar mereka. Sedikit susah sebenarnya karena kamar mereka berada di lantai dua yang berarti Sasuke harus menaiki tangga untuk ke sana. Sasuke mengehentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Lelaki itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura, ketika ia hanya tinggal menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk sampai ke kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Merapikan letak bantal, Sasuke kemudian menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dengan selimut tebal. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini berubah menjadi dingin di malam hari.

Sasuke mematikan lampu ruangan dan menyalakan lampu kecil yang berada di atas nakas. Sakura selalu menghidupkannya karena wanita itu takut gelap. Fakta itu ia dapatkan saat mereka berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Kizazhi sendirilah yang mengatakannya pada Sasuke semua tentang Sakura.

Wanita ini juga alergi terhadap bulu binatang. Tidak tahan dengan debu. Sakura juga lebih suka memakan makanan yang manis tanpa takut akan kelebihan berat badannya. Dan istrinya ini sangat membenci buah melon.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan matanya setelah lelaki itu menarik Sakura mendekat ke arahnya dan menguncinya dalam satu dekapan erat.

 **.**

 **.** =0=0=0=0= **.**

 **.**

Gaara sedang membuat sketsa untuk kerja samanya dengan Sasuke saat mendengar suara ketukan di ruang kerjanya. Tidak lama kemudian Temari masuk bersama dengan bocah lelaki yang baru berusia 28 bulan di gendongannya.

"Kau sibuk?" Temari menurunkan anaknya yang bernama Shikadai itu dan langsung menutup pintu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" Gaara menjawab pelan. Netra teduhnya melirik kakaknya yang kini mengempaskan diri ke sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Gaara menghela nafas pelan. Pria itu menaruh pensilnya di meja, sebelum berjalan ke arah Temari.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Temari bertanya lagi yang kini terkesan lebih serius, dan seketika menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat gelengan kepala adiknya.

"Bagaimana bisa bertemu kalau kau datang ke mari langsung menerima pekerjaan ini."

"Suamimu yang memintaku." Temari hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ya, memang Shikamaru yang meminta adikknya mengurus salah satu perusahaannya bersama kolega terpercaya dari Uchiha Corp.

"Siapa suruh kau mau menuruti si Pemalas itu." Temari menjawab tak acuh, sebelum matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan putra kecilnya. Wanita itu dengan cepat berlari ke arah anak lelakinya dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Shikadai lalu membawanya keluar ruangan sebelum mendapat amukan Gaara karena telah merusak sketsanya.

"Oh, Shikadai! Sudah mama bilang kau tak boleh nakal." Temari berlari-lari kecil ketika mendengar teriakan Gaara dari dalam sana. "Lagipula itu juga salahnya. Siapa suruh menaruh pekerjaan sembarangan." Gumamnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Gara-gara Temari dan anaknya ia harus membuat ulang sketsanya. Sialan!

Dia hampir tidak tidur semalaman hanya karena itu. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, Gaara lebih baik menerima usulan anak Uchiha itu untuk membayar seorang arsitek.

Kalau begini kapan ia bisa mencari dan menemukan Sakura?

 _Sakuranya._

Sudah berapa lama Gaara tidak melihatnya. Saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat mereka lulus menjadi sarjana.

Itu pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada Sakura menjelang kepergiannya menuju Suna. Dikarenakan perusahaan ayahnya yang bangkrut dan Gaara harus membangunnya lagi dari titik nol.

Gaara bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang keluarganya pada Sakura, karena takut wanita itu akan meninggalkannya nanti.

Tapi ketika Gaara kembali ke Kiri dan ingin melamar Sakura, tetangganya malah mengatakan bahwa Sakura dan ayahnya telah pindah rumah sejak kematian ibu mereka yang memang sudah lama sakit-sakitan.

Tidak ada satupun yang tahu ke mana anak dan ayah itu pergi.

Sampai Gaara memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Temari yang saat itu sudah menikah di Konoha. Tapi Gaara tidak pernah menyerah. Dia sangat yakin pasti akan bertemu Sakura cepat atau lambat.

 _Entahlah, tetapi sebagian kecil dari hatinya berkata begitu._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap. Wanita itu menyanggul asal rambutnya dan berjalan mengitari tempat tidur.

Tangannya mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan, menyuruh pemuda itu bangun. Sakura melakukannya berulang kali, sebelum berhenti ketika pria itu membuka sebelah matanya.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Matanya melirik Sakura yang kini membuka tirai jendela. Pemuda itu lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya sejenak, sebelum beranjak dari atas ranjang.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan map berwarna merah di ruang kerjaku Sakura? Aku lupa menaruhnya ke dalam tas."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan keluar dari kamar saat matanya melihat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat _jade_ miliknya melihat Temari berlari-lari kearah nya. Mata wanita itu menggerling panik, membuat rasa penasaran timbul dalam diri Gaara.

"Ada apa, _Nee-san_?"

"Tolong aku, Gaara! Shikadai tiba-tiba terserang demam." Wanita itu menjawab panik. "Badannya juga dipenuhi titik-titik merah!"

Gaara langsung berlari menyusul Temari ke dalam kamar anaknya. Dan benar saja, Shikadai tengah meringkuk dalam selimut dengan bibirnya yang pucat. Banyak titik-titik merah memenuhi lengan kecilnya yang putih. Gaara langsung menghampiri keponakannya dan menyentuh keningnya.

 _Panas sekali._

"Apa dia punya alergi?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, ada beberapa makanan yang tidak bisa ia makan." Temari memeluk anaknya, coba memberi kehangatan lewat sentuhan hangatnya. "Tapi aku selalu mengecek makanannya."

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. "Cepat bersiap-siap! Kita akan membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Pemuda jangkung itu dengan cepat keluar dari dalam kamar kakaknya, sementara Temari memakaikan jaket pada Shikadai. Wanita itu mengambil tas dari dalam lemari, mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang ia perlukan lalu segera menyusul Gaara yang sudah menunggu di luar lengkap dengan mobilnya.

Dua kakak beradik itu lalu bersama-sama menuju rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sama-sama tersirat rasa khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brakk..**

Gaara menendang kursi yang ada di depannya dengan keras membuat semua orang yang ada di sana sekaligus sang Perawat yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya terkejut.

"Memangnya ada berapa banyak dokter di rumah sakit ini, ha?" Ia berteriak kalap di hadapan para perawat yang melihatnya dengan pandangan takut. Lalu mendengar suara tangisan dari Shikadai yang ketakutan mendengar amukannya makin membuatnya geram.

Matsuri –yang saat itu berada paling dekat dengan Gaara – segera _enyah_ entah ke mana.

"Tapi benar, belum ada satu dokter pun yang datang hari ini, Tuan!" Seorang perawat balas menjawab. Sebenarnya mereka semua sudah takut, karena tiba-tiba lelaki ini datang dan langsung marah-marah karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengobati keponakannya.

Gaara baru saja akan berteriak lagi ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya dari arah samping.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kepala merahnya dengan cepat menoleh, sehingga manik serupa milik keduanya bertemu. Gaara begitu terkejut ketika _jade_ nya bertemu dengan _emerald_ yang selama ini dicarinya.

Sakura juga tidak kalah terkejut, bahkan wanita itu sampai menutup mulutnya ketika nama itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Gaara!"

 _Well_ , tampaknya takdir sudah mulai memainkan permainannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semakin aku mencoba mendekatimu.._

 _…_ _maka semakin kau jauh dari jarak sentuhku._

 _Tapi tolong!_

 _Jangan pergi.._

 _Jangan berpaling dariku.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Word : 2331

Oh saya tahu! Ending chapter ini memang terkesan maksa banget. _So, I'm sorry for that!_

Wah, gimana tuh, Sakura udah ketemu ama Gaara nih *gigit jari*. Maafkan saya kalo ada kesalahan dalam tata cara penulisannya. Dan saya memutuskan Fic ini gak akan lebih dari 10 chapter (tergantung keadaan juga, hehe xD).

Lalu, saya minta maaf banget kalo setiap chapternya pendek-pendek. Saya adalah seorang author "malas" yang kerjaannya ngetik sambil tiduran. Haha xD. Saya juga sering kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Lalu saya juga punya label 'suka-suka' dalam segala hal. Gatau deh, itu datang dari mana.

Tapi saya janji akan panjangin lagi setiap chapter-nya.

Sekian bacotan dari saya, Assalamualaikum!

Review lagi ya?

Terima Kasih Banyak :

uchihaliaharuno, kawaiihanabi, Jamurlumutan462, lanjut, Frizca A, lightflower22, Kristya771, azizaanr, dianarndraha, Usakuma, oodinata, cherrytomatosalad, Younghee Lee, Yoshimura Arai, Guest, SaSaSarada-chan, kHaLerie Hikari, Riku Aida, Hinamori Hikari, Yoriko Yakochidan, ayuniejung, dewazz, U. CHERRY, wowwoh,geegee

And

 _All silent reader._


	5. Chapter 5

_Baru sekali dari belasan tahun umurku.._

 _..aku merasakan apa itu cinta._

 _Baru sekali dalam hidupku.._

 _..aku mengerti arti luka._

 _Dan,_

 _Baru sekali dalam seumur hidupku…_

 _…_ _aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya patah hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimot-sensei_

 _Typo(s), GaJe, OOC, etc._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura begitu terkejut saat Gaara menariknya setelah sebelumnya ia memeriksa Shikadai yang terkena alergi. Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah sang Kekasih yang membawanya ke belakang taman rumah sakit. Tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai karena hanya ada beberapa orang dan perawat yang lewat.

Awalnya, Sakura begitu terkejut ketika ia datang ke rumah sakit dan mendengar keributan di sana. Ia ingin bersikap apatis dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya sebelum Matsuri datang dengan wajah panik dan langsung menyeretnya.

Lalu, seperti semuanya sudah diatur dengan benar, saat itulah ia melihat Gaara yang juga sangat terkejut melihatnya.

Setelah selama setahun mereka berpisah, kini Tuhan mempertemukan lagi keduanya di saat yang salah. Oh, tentu saja. Dia sudah menyandang nama Uchiha sekarang, sebagai istri Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura masih menolak menatap wajah Gaara yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sejak tadi. Mereka kini hanya berdiri di tengah-tengah keheningan yang menyergap.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, ya." Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan dengan suaranya. Tatapan wanita itu masih lurus ke depan, menatap langit cerah tak berawan di atas sana. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" Gaara sedikit menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sakura sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Katanya begitu. Gaara tanpa sadar menarik bibirnya, merasakan adanya perubahan dalam diri Sakura setelah sekian lama. "Maaf, aku pergi tanpa kabar." Lirih suaranya.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum, namun malah senyum miris yang ia keluarkan. Ia tidak ingin menyahut perkataan pemuda itu, tetapi lidahnya, "Kau tidak pernah bilang akan pergi selama ini dariku."

Gaara menarik tangan Sakura yang masih dalam genggamannya, membuat jarak mereka mendekat. Kini tangan-tanganya berpindah ke bahu mungil wanita itu, membuat pandangan Sakura teralih padanya. "Akan sangat panjang jika aku ceritakan sekarang." Gaara menarik nafas panjang. Lelaki itu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya menatap kilau _emerald_ teduh yang selalu memesonanya dari dulu. "Tapi percayalah, aku merindukanmu, mencintaimu Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan bibir Gaara pada bibirnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Katanya lirih. Tangannya yang tadi berdiam kaku di sisi tubuhnya perlahan terangkat, menyentuh wajah putih kekasihnya ketika kecupan itu terlepas.

Dimulai dari dahi, lalu turun kematanya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, sambil mengusap kedua kantung mata milik pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Mereka makin menghitam. Apa kau masih terkena _insomnia_?"

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Tangan-tangan hangatnya menangkup jemari Sakura yang menempel pada pipinya. "Aku bekerja sampai malam akhir-akhir ini."

Sakura mengerutkan alis, "Oh ya?" Gaara mengangguk pelan. "Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Aku hanya membantu kakak iparku –Shikamaru. Aku bekerja dengan Uchi –"

"Gaara!"

Dua sejoli ini serta-merta langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, Temari berdiri dengan wajah padam dan pipi menggembung kesal. Langkahnya begitu cepat ketika menghampiri tempat Sakura dan Gaara.

"Dasar, _Baka Otouto_! Aku luntang-lantung mencarimu, dan kalian malah bernostalgia di sini, _huh?_ " Tukas Temari. Samar-samar Sakura masih bisa mendengar engahan nafas yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir istri Shikamaru itu ketika wanita itu berbicara.

" _Nee-san_ , kau tidak pernah berubah." Sakura melempar senyum pada Temari, membuat pandangan wanita itu menjadi sedikit lunak.

"Kau juga, Sakura." Temari menilik penampilan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, "Kecuali di beberapa sisi. Kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang ditambah rambutmu yang tidak lagi panjang seperti dulu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Temari. Memang bukan hanya Temari, teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apalagi, beberapa hari yang lalu wanita itu memotong rambutnya sebatas leher dikarenakan cuaca yang lumayan panas.

"Kau seperti memiliki aura keibuan, Sakura." Setelahnya wanita itu terkekeh sendiri dengan argument-nya tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang sedikit menegang di tempatnya.

"Ada apa _, Nee-san_?" Gaara bertanya cepat setelah Temari mengganggu _acara nostalgianya_ bersama Sakura.

"Oh, iya." Temari jelas mendengar nada tak suka dalam suara Gaara barusan. Istri Shikamaru itu cepat-cepat mengatakan maksudnya, "Aku sudah menebus obat Shikadai. Kita harus pulang sebelum makan siang, Ayah dan Ibu akan berkunjung hari ini." Lanjutnya.

 _Ck!_

Gaara rasanya gemas ingin mengucel-ngucel Temari di sini sekarang. Baru saja! Baru saja ia melepas rindu bersama kekasihnya yang selama setahun tak bertemu. Tapi apa mau dikata, kalau sudah begini Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafasnya panjang, apalagi saat Temari berjalan duluan dan menyuruh pemuda itu segera menyusulnya sementara ia mengambil Shikadai di kamar rawat.

Gaara melirik gadisnya sebelum menarik wanita itu dalam pelukannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang masih sangat familiar seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sakura pun sama, wanita itu balas memeluk erat kekasihnya. Mereka coba melepaskan kerinduan yang mendera diri masing-masing. Hingga pelukan itu terlepas, walaupun keduanya merasa enggan. Gaara mengecup dengan sayang dan sedikit lama dahi Sakura sebelum melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya mengatakan sampai jumpa.

Sakura masih diam di tempatnya memandangi punggung Gaara yang telah hilang di balik dinding. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan getaran dalam saku jas dokternya. Segera saja ia merogoh kantung tersebut dan mengambil benda persegi tipis yang ada di sana.

Sebuah _notifikasi_ masuk dalam kotak pesannya.

 _Maaf, kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama hari ini. Aku ada_ meeting _mendadak. Kujemput nanti malam –Sasuke._

Dan seketika itu rasa bersalah memenuhi relung hatinya, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak seperti ditimpa oleh sesuatu.

Bagaimana bisa ia tadi tertawa bahagia dan melupakan kehangatan dari Sasuke, pria yang _notabene_ adalah suaminya, saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Gaara beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sakura kini benar-benar merasa tak pantas begitu dicintai oleh suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

=0=0=0=

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Porsche biru metalik milik Sasuke yang terparkir rapih di pelataran rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke sana dan tidak menemukan Sasuke. Tidak di luar maupun di dalam mobil.

 _Ke mana dia?_

Sakura sedikit mengerutkan dahi sebelum suara di belakangnya berhasil membuat wajahnya menoleh. "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sasuke bertanya dengan membawa secangkir plastik kopi di tangannya. Sakura yakin, suaminya itu pasti haus dan membeli kopi di _Akimichi's Kaffe_ yang ada di seberang jalan sana. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit ini.

Pria dengan umur hampir kepala tiga itu berjalan mendekat lalu menyandar ke badan mobil sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya yang Sakura yakin hanya mengandung sedikit gula. Wajah Sasuke dipenuhi oleh guratan lelah saat wanita itu melihatnya dari samping. Matanya juga sayu, seperti kurang tidur.

"Aku baru saja keluar." Jawabnya setelah sekian lama terdiam memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Sakura dari samping melalui ekor matanya, sebelum lelaki itu membuang sampah bekas minumannya yang telah tandas ia habiskan. Merematnya sebentar lalu memasukkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Mau makan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

=0=0=0=

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tahu, ada fikiran yang mengganggu istri merah mudanya itu saat ini. Dari sejak ia memberhentikan mobilnya di restoran yang sekarang sedang mereka tempati, sampai makanan yang ia pesan sudah datang, Sakura belum mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

 _Bahkan memanggil namanya saja tidak._

Mereka hanya duduk diam, saling memandang makanan yang tersaji di atas meja, membiarkan keheningan menguasai.

Sasuke sesekali memutar otak, mencari topik yang tepat untuk mengusir keheningan yang melanda keduanya.

Dan sialnya, ia tidak mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk hal ini. Otak pintarnya yang biasanya selalu bisa diandalkan tengah _blank_ saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" Suara Sakura mengalun pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia melirik wajah istrinya, sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Aku melihatmu seperti tidak berselera. Padahal makanan terasa ini enak." Sakura berkata lagi, kali ini _emerald_ -nya memandang _onyx_ Sasuke.

Seharusnya Sasuke yang mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura 'kan?

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa makanan itu enak, jika sedari tadi kau sendiri hanya memandanginya saja." Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga lidahnya untuk tidak berbicara ketus terhadap wanitanya.

Bukannya melempar sendok atau menyiram wajah menyebalkan Sasuke dengan air, atau sekedar menyumpal mulut pedas Sasuke dengan tissue, Sakura malah tertawa geli. Hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lihat atau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Menyadari adanya tatapan Sasuke yang terus mengarah kepadanya membuat sang Menantu Uchiha itu langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menundukkan wajah.

"Tidak baik jika aku menyentuh makananku lebih dulu saat ada suamiku di sini." Sakura sedikit tersenyum sebelum menaruh sepotong daging asap di piring Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih tercengang dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Kata 'suamiku' itu, apa boleh Sasuke mengartikannya sebagi ' _aku milikmu dan kau milikku?'_

Sasuke melihat tangan putih Sakura yang masih terulur mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa potongan tomat. Pria yang berstatus suami Sakura itu kemudian menggenggam tangan putih milik kekasih hidupnya itu, menghentikan kegiatan wanita itu mengisi piring miliknya.

Sasuke sedikit berdehem, sebelum berbicara, "Sudah cukup."

Sakura sendiri lekas menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Gantian, kini wanita itu yang mengisi piringnya sendiri. Sasuke sendiri masih sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang terkesan lebih ceria hari ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Biasanya, Sasuke akan memakan makanannya dengan khidmat tanpa terusik dengan pembicaraan. Tapi kali ini, rasa penasaran yang mendalam membuat pemuda berhelaian _raven_ yang telah beristri itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia hampir saja tersedak makanannya sendiri kalau saja tangannya tidak dengan cepat mengambil segelas air yang ada dimeja.

"Tidak ada." Tentu ia akan menjawab seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia bertemu dengan Gaara hari ini di rumah sakit. Sasuke pasti akan makin terluka menerima kenyataan bahwa Gaara telah kembali dan istrinya masih berhubungan dengan pria itu.

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam mendengar nada suara Sakura yang terkesan hati-hati saat berbicara dengannya. Namun, lelaki dengan gelar CEO itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbohong pada seseorang, terutama suaminya sendiri.

Tapi, seperti halnya yang sering kita dengar, _'ketika satu kebohangan terucap, maka akan disusul oleh kebongan-kebohongan lainnya.'_

Dan Sakura tidak menyadari, bahwa kebohonganya saat ini akan menjadi _boomerang_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Gaara kembali bergulat dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Sesekali ia melirik handphone merahnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, seperti tengah menunggu sesuatu dari sana.

Hari ini, sepulangnya ia dari rumah sakit ia tak bisa menahan perasaan senang yang membucah dalam hatinya. Oh, tentu saja! Gadis yang ia cintai dan dicari-carinya selama ini kembali dipertemukan oleh Tuhan kepadanya. Dalam keadaan tak terduga pula.

Pemuda itu menjadi ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan proyek yang tengah ia rintis bersama Sasuke, setelah itu ia akan bebas memulai kisah cintanya bersama Sakura kembali. Atau mungkin Gaara akan langsung meminang kekasihnya itu.

Ah, dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Gaara tersenyum sendiri.

 _Hanya saja dia tidak tahu, akan banyak kejutan lagi setelah ini dalam hidupnya._

"Hoo~ lama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura membuatmu menjadi tidak waras ya?"

Gaara tersentak ketika suara Temari merasuk indra pendengarnya. _Sejak kapan?_ Sejak kapan wanita itu duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ketus. _Temari memang perusak mood sejati,_ batinnya.

"Hm.. tidak ada." Kakaknya hanya menjawab tak acuh. Wanita dengan satu anak itu malah dengan wajah tenang melangkah ke arah pintu, meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah _bad-mood_ gara-gara dirinya tersebut. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau gila sebelum menikah, Gaa!" ledeknya dari luar pintu. Gaara tidak memperdulikannya dan malah melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Kali ini tidak dengan senyuman melainkan denga kerutan dalam di dahinya.

Dan ini semua karena sang Kakak, si Nara Temari.

* * *

Saat pagi menjelang, Sasuke terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Ia dengan celana piayama serta kaos oblong yang membalut tubuh kekarnya langsung turun ke asal keributan setelah sebelumnya membasuh muka.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara perempuan dari arah dapur. Itu bukan suara istrinya karena suara Sakura terdengar sesekali menyahut kata-kata wanita yang ada di sana.

"Aku selalu gagal dalam membuat _pancake_ seperti ini."

Karin menuangkan satu sendok sayur adonan _pancake_ ke dalam wajan teflon sedangkan Sakura yang membalik-balikan wajannya. Istri Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan Karin, "Bahkan Naruto menyuruhku ikut kursus masak. Menyebalkan!" Wanita itu kembali menuang adonan _pancake_ tadi ke dalam wajan.

Pagi-pagi tadi, terjadi perselisihan antara dirinya dengan Naruto di kediaman Uzumaki. Pemuda itu mengomentari masakan Karin yang 'kurang pas' menurut lidahnya dan lebih memilih memakan ramen instan yang memang selalu ada di lemari mereka.

Karin tanpa pikir panjang langsung datang ke rumah Sakura sebagai tamu tak diundang. Saat itu, kebetulan sekali istri Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah membuat _pancake_ untuk suaminya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu sesekali, kalau mau." Sakura menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau harus ekstra sabar mengajariku _ne_ ~" kemudian dua wanita itu tertawa lepas sebelum menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di antara mereka. Karin menyapa suami dari Sakura itu dengan antusias, membuat Sakura menyadari persamaan antara Naruto dan Karin.

 _Sama-sama duo Uzumaki yang enerjik._

"Hai, Sasuke!" Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat membuat bibir merah Karin mengerucut sebal. "Aku datang merusak dapurmu hari ini." Katanya lagi.

Sakura datang membawa _pancake_ hasil buatannya di piring dengan segelas kopi untuk Sasuke. Lelaki itu menarik bangku yang ada di meja makan lalu mendudukinya.

Dua wanita itu kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan mereka, tampak tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran bungsu Uchiha di tengah-tengah keduanya. Sasuke juga tampaknya tak ingin menganggu kesenangan istrinya, walaupun ia ingin Sakura duduk di hadapannya dan bertanya tentang hal yang tak penting seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

* * *

Gaara datang menemui Sasuke di kantornya untuk menyerahkan hasil sketsa buatannya kepada pria Uchiha itu yang telah usai pemuda itu kerjakan dalam waktu semalaman. Pemuda tampan berambut merah itu sesekali tersenyum ketika mendapat sapaan yang baik di gedung Uchiha Corp. ini.

Tungkai jenjangnya mengahampiri Shion yang ia tahu sebagai serkretaris Sasuke. "Apa Sasuke- _san_ sudah datang?" tanyanya. Shion serta merta langsung terlonjak ketika mendengar suara _baritone_ yang hampir serupa dengan suara tuannya itu sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Kurasa ia tidak masuk kerja hari ini, Gaara- _san_." Wanita itu menjawab pelan. Wajahnya sedikit dipenuhi gurat merah saat menatap _jade_ Gaara. Shion sedikit melirik map berwarna biru yang lelaki itu pegang sebelum berbicara, "Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa menitipkannya padaku. Aku akan menyerahkannya langsung pada Sasuke- _sama._ "

Pria itu meliriknya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Tidak bisa. Ini harus kujelaskan langsung padanya." Gaara tanpa mengucapkan kata pamit langsung meninggalkan Shion yang sedang menggerutu sendiri di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Semua lelaki tampan yang kutemui selalu saja sombong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya dengan anggun di pelataran _Konoha's Hospital_. Lelaki dengan _tattoo_ kanji di dahinya itu langsung masuk ke dalam sana guna menemui sang Pujaan hati.

Namun sangat disayangkan, Gaara harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya saat perawat yang ada di sana mengatakan bahwa Sakura mengambil cuti khusus hari ini.

Lelaki itu dengan langkah sedikit pelan berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Padahal tadinya ia ingin mengajak Sakura pergi makan siang bersamanya.

Ah, bodohnya ia. Mengapa kemarin ia tidak meminta nomor telepon wanita itu saja.

BMW miliknya berhenti di depan kedai _dango_ –tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu dulu. Ia memesan sebungkus kecil _dango_ untuk dibawanya pulang atas permintaan Temari karena anaknya –Shikadai sedang demam. Setelah itu, mobilnya langsung melesat membelah angin jalanan.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Beberapa saat yang lalu, mobil mereka berjalan dengan pelan membelah jalanan Konoha sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti karena ada kecelakaan di depan sana yang membuat jalanan sedikit macet, karena para pengendara diharuskan berhenti selagi korban diberikan pertolongan pertama.

Sasuke dan Sakura sengaja mengambil cuti karena hari ini, untuk menyambut kepulangan Itachi dari London, Uchiha Mikoto selaku sang Ibu membuat acara sederhana untuk menyambut anak sulungnya yang sudah beberapa tahun tak bertemu.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca mobil, sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya mereka terjebak di antara barisan mobil yang ada pada jalanan ini.

Wanita itu lalu membuka kaca mobilnya agar bisa leluasa bernapas. Sungguh, terkurung di dalam sini membuatnya kegerahan dan sedikit sesak, walaupun Sasuke telah menghidupkan AC mobilnya.

Sasuke sedikit melirik Sakura yang diam sambil memangku tangan di pahanya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar juga menunggu mobil-mobil di depan sana bergerak. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Apa begitu parah ya, sampai terlalu lama begini?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Kepala _pinky_ -nya celingukan ke sana ke mari sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Tentu saja, pandangan mereka terhalang oleh beberapa badan mobil yang ada di depan mereka saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi juga akan selesai." Sasuke menyahut.

Tak lama, mobil-mobil yang berada di depan mereka perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak. Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Memangnya Itachi- _niisan_ itu tidak pernah pulang ke rumah Ibu ya, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai membuka pertanyaan. Ia sebenarnya hanya merasa tak nyaman berdiam diri di dalam mobil ini tanpa adanya percakapan bersama Sasuke, dan pembahasan tentang Itachi membuatnya tertarik karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Saat pernikahan mereka saja rasanya, tidak ada orang dengan nama Itachi di sana.

"Ya. Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi cabang perusahaan kakek yang ada di sana." Sasuke menjawab pelan, matanya tetap fokus menatap jalanan. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan tanda paham, "Mungkin dia masih menjadi bujangan tua sampai sekarang."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dari kata-kata Sasuke, sepertinya ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu. Mungkin saja suaminya itu tengah merindu karena tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Itachi.

"Dia sangat menyebalkan, Sakura." Sasuke berkata lagi, namun senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. "Dia bahkan sangat jauh dari karakter Uchiha." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke sepertinya cukup akrab dengan kakak satu-satunya itu. Lihatlah! Bahkan ia tak berhenti membicarakan sang Kakak.

"Enak sekali ya, punya kakak." Cetus Sakura. "Aku selalu membayangkan punya adik perempuan yang mirip dengan ibuku." Sakura kemudian mendesah sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi mobil. "Tapi sayangnya, ibu menderita kanker perut sejak aku berumur delapan tahun."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut saat melihat ada gurat kesedihan di wajah wanitanya. Sakura menoleh dan memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke, menunjukkan pada suaminya itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Karena begitulah seorang Uchiha Sakura, bisa terlihat rapuh di satu sisi dan bisa begitu tegar di sisi yang lain.

* * *

Mikoto sedang menata makanan di meja makan Uchiha saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Wanita yang paling berpengaruh di keluarga Uchiha itu langsung mengalihkan tugas-tugasnya pada pelayan dan membukakan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya berubah sumringah begitu melihat anak bungsu dan menantunya sudah datang.

"Sakura- _chan_ ~" Mikoto memeluk menantu kesayangannya itu penuh haru, sebelum beralih ke anak bungsunya.

"Kalian jarang sekali mengunjungi ibu di sini. Sesekali datang tidak pernah menginap." Katanya.

"Sakura terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit sama sepertiku." Sasuke menjawab. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura begitu terkejut saat mendapati ayahnya –Haruno Kizashi sedang bercengkrama dengan ayah mertuanya di ruang _tv._ Dua laki-laki itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat Sakura dengan kecepatan cahaya lari menerjang Kizashi.

Pria paruh baya itu tertawa keras mendapat pelukan maut putri satu-satunya yang sangat dirindukannya ini.

"Ayah tidak bilang sudah pulang dari Sapporo." Sakura berkata sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Sebulan yang lalu, Kizashi pergi ke Sapporo. Membangkitkan kenangan masa muda dengan almarhum istrinya Mebuki. Lelaki yang berumur kepala lima itu mengatakan ia takut tidak bisa datang ke sana karena umurnya yang sudah tua.

Sapporo sendiri merupakan tempat tinggal mereka saat Sakura masih berumur lima tahun sebelum keluarga kecilnya pindah ke Kiri.

Kizashi masih berusaha meredam tawanya saat menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "Ayah tahu kau sibuk, makanya tak bilang." Ia mengelus kepala berhelaian _pink_ itu, sebelum melirik menantunya berdiri diam sejak tadi, menonton istri dan ayahnya melepas rindu. Fugaku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat menantu kesayangannya yang tampak seperti gadis remaja.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke." Kizashi lah yang pertama kali menyapa. Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri ayah mertuanya memberi pelukan singkat. "Wah.. wah~ Fugaku. Anakmu semakin gagah saja." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Fugaku sedikit tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Tentu."

" Jika Sasuke sendiri sudah begini, bagaimana dengan Itachi ya?" Kizashi kembali bertanya. Ketiga lelaki itu duduk beraturan di sofa sedangkan Sakura langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Mikoto menyiapkan makan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi mengatakan bahwa ia akan sampai sekitar setengah jam lagi. Kakak lelaki Sasuke itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia membawa sebuah kejutan, hal yang membuat penasaran seluruh orang yang berada di kediaman Uchiha.

Tiba saat bel berbunyi, serentak semua orang yang ada di sana langsung bangkit dari duduk nyamannya. Dibawa rasa penasaran yang telah Itachi torehkan, keluarga besar Uchiha dan Haruno itu dengan langkah semangat segera berjalan ke ruang depan untuk menyambut sang Tamu.

Dan ketika pintu dibuka oleh Mikoto –karena ialah yang paling semangat dalam hal ini– semuanya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya.

Itachi dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang menggandeng tangannya tampak tersenyum penuh karisma di depan mereka semua.

"Hai, _Ma'am_." Wanita itu menyapa Mikoto yang bahkan tak berkedip melihatnya. Wanita Uchiha dengan dua anak itu langsung menarik tangan sang Wanita masuk ke dalam rumahnya, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana _sweatdrop_ seketika, termasuk Itachi sendiri yang dengan wajah bodohnya melihat ibunya menarik kekasihnya.

* * *

Itachi menggerutu pelan di telinga Sasuke. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada tiga orang di seberang sana yang tengah bercanda ria, tak lupa kekasihnya juga.

Namanya Hana Inuzuka. Dia memang asli orang Jepang, hanya saja karena lama tinggal di Inggris orang-orang akan mengira bahwa Hana adalah blasteran. Apalagi dengan rambut coklat dan kulit putihnya yang tidak mencerminkan orang Asia sama sekali.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Itachi. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi pada bungsu Uchiha satu itu, di mana istrinya dimonopoli habis-habisan oleh ibunda tercinta.

Tiba-tiba niat usil tercetus di otak tampan Itachi, "Ayah, Paman!" panggilnya. "Kalian ingin berapa cucu dari Sasuke." Tanyanya. Sasuke mendelik tak suka, sikunya menyenggol perut Itachi menyuruh kakaknya yang sedang tertawa nista itu diam.

"Kalau kami, terserah mereka saja." Kata Fugaku, Kizashi hanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan Itachi tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi tawanya.

"Jadi kalian sudah mencobanya berapa kali, Sasuke?" Itachi mulai berpikiran mesum, "Kurasa kalian harus melakukannya lebih sering, agar bisa memberiku keponakan secepatnya."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kesal. Pria itu mencoba bersabar dari kata-kata Itachi agar tidak memukul kakaknya itu di sini. Lalu, saat ia membuka matanya kembali senyum Sakura lah yang ia lihat.

Sangat menawan. Senyum yang sama seperti Sasuke lihat tujuh tahun yang lalu, di mana bukan Sasuke lah yang membuat senyum itu. Tetapi Rei Gaara.

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu mulai menghinggapinya lagi. Perasaan, bagaimana jika Sakura benar-benar pergi darinya. Jika hari itu benar-benar datang, maka Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi.

Bolehkah ia menyerahkan takdir yang selama ini dilawannya ditangan _Kami-sama?_

Sasuke tidak tahu. Tapi setidaknya, dia benar-benar berharap mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi, jika ada satu hari di mana ada kau dengan cinta tulusmu.._

 _…_ _menenggelamkan aku dalam euphoria tak berdasar_

 _Maka bisakah kutukar segala rasa sakit itu.._

 _Dengan cinta dan kasih sayangmu.._

 _Walau palsu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc (again)

* * *

A/n:

Hai readers! Bang Kise Guanteng disini ! Masih adakah yang nunggu fanfic ini? Semoga aja ada ya. Word-nya 3.527. lebih panjang dari chapter kemarin kan?

Maaf kalo chapter ini jauuuh dari prediksi kalian. Saya belum tahu usaha apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kalo tahu Gaara ketemu istrinya. Lagi pula belum ketahuan kan?

Lagi pula ini kan dari sudut pandang saya, sebagai author jadi saya ngerasa perlu banget nyeritain character lainnya. Seperti keluarga Sasuke, Itachi, ayah Sakura sampe Gaara. Jadi dia harus _step by step_ , okay?

Kalian berniat RnR lagi ?

Terima kasih banyak :

QRen, uchihaliaharuno, kawaiihanabi, SaSaSarada-chan, Yoshimura Arai, Aszcole, ayuniejung, Hyemi761, Lady Bloodie, Jamurlumutan462, dianardraha, Guest, cherryhamtaro, wowwoh . geegee, Guest(2), Riku Aida, Yoriko Yakochidan, U. CHERRY, Guest(3), Reader, shinkane von einzbern, kocchan, Rizka scorpiogirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I do not own Naruto. But, this story purely mine._

 **Warning!**

 _OoC, Typo(s), misstypo(s), Lime implisit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

^_^ _Happy Reading_ ^_^

* * *

Setelah selesai acara makan malam sederhana di kediaman Uchiha dan menyambut 'calon' menantu baru, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung izin pamit pulang.

Mikoto sendiri sebenarnya bersikeras membuat anak bungsu dan menantunya itu untuk tetap tinggal, namun tetap saja ibu dua anak itu kalah _argument_ jika dihadapkan dengan putra bungsunya.

 _Sasuke si Keras kepala._

Fugaku dan Itachi juga sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tetap tinggal –sekedar menginap semalam saja, namun dengan berbagai alasan pekerjaan akhirnya dua pasangan itu diizinkan kembali ke rumah mereka, walaupun Mikoto dengan berat hati melepaskannya.

Sakura memeluk ayahnya dengan erat saat mereka berada di luar. Ayah mertua Sasuke itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengelus dengan lembut punggung anak perempuannya.

Kizazhi membawa mobil tuanya hari ini. Pria paruh baya itu menolak ajakan Sakura untuk menginap di rumah mereka karena hari sudah mulai larut, sekalian mengunjungi mereka. Namun Kizazhi hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pulang dan akan mengunjungi mereka di lain waktu.

….

"Datanglah sekali-kali ke rumah, Sakura." katanya, ketika Kizazhi akan menaiki mobil tuanya. Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berulang kali meminta Kizazhi agar tinggal bersama mereka, karena Kizazhi hanya tinggal sendirian di Kirigakure.

Tapi ayahnya itu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan mereka, selain karena tidak ingin menyusahkan anak dan menantunya, Kizazhi juga lebih suka suasana pedesaan daripada kota. Sekiranya ia bisa _refreshing_ dari pekerjaan beratnya di kantor.

" _Uhm_ , kami akan datang akhir pekan nanti." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan istrinya. Lagipula sepertinya ia tak akan sibuk akhir pekan ini.

Kizazhi tertawa pelan. Pria itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil tua miliknya yang berwarna kuning kenari dan melajukannya keluar dari pekarangan rumah Uchiha setelah memencet _klackson_ sekali.

"Ayo, sebelum terlalu malam." Sakura mengangguk singkat dan langsung mengikuti Sasuke yang kini berjalan di depannya. Wanita itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil ketika deru mesin terdengar.

Setelah memastikan _seatbelt_ mereka terpasang sempurna dan tak ada yang ketinggalan, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya di jalanan yang sepi itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura begitu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Gaara di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja siang ini. Pemuda itu duduk bersila kaki di sofa yang ada di ruangan Sakura. Netra _green-sea_ miliknya menatap lurus Sakura yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang berada di balik meja.

Gaara tersenyum ketika sesekali ia menangkap pandangan Sakura yang sedikit melirik dari bulu mata indahnya. Lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Sakura yang tampak salah tingkah di sana.

"Bisakah kau letakkan itu? Aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama, bukan menontonmu dari balik meja."

Sakura memberi senyum tipis kepada Gaara. Wanita itu menaruh _bolpoint_ -nya asal di meja, lalu segera bangkit dari sana. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan, Gaara." Katanya lembut.

"Aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini dan kau menolak ajakanku?" Pemuda itu terlihat jengkel dengan penolakan Sakura. Tentu saja. Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali tadi dan langsung berangkat ke Uchiha corp. membahas tentang pekerjaan nya dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ini menemui Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya hanya ingin menghindari sesuatu yang paling ia takutkan saat ini. Orang-orang bisa mengira dia berselingkuh dari Sasuke, walaupun mungkin saat ini sudah begitu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Ia menunduk sedih, akhirnya ia kembali berbohong pada orang yang ia cintai. Jika dulu ia berbohong pada Sasuke –suaminya –maka hari ini ia berbohong pada Gaara. "Hari ini aku memang tidak bisa. Kaulihat sendiri 'kan, masih banyak pasien yang harus ku data."

Gaara merasakan perasaan kecewa mengalir dalam hatinya, namun ia bisa apa? Gadis _nya_ sedang sibuk saat ini dan mungkin saja ia memang datang dalam waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Baiklah." Ia menarik nafas berat, sebelum kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu aku pulang." Pemuda itu langsung pergi tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar melihat wajah Sakura lagi. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Gaara sebelum pintu tertutup.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, entah merujuk dalam hal apa. Karena mungkin saja karena dirinya yang menolak ajakan pria itu, atau….karena kebohongannya.

Siapa yang tahu.

* * *

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi di pelataran rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Lelaki yang masih menggunakan jas itu segera turun dari mobilnya setelah mengambil beberapa bungkusan makanan dari sana. Jika biasanya mereka makan di luar, maka hari ini ia ingin makan siang berdua di ruangan istrinya.

Sasuke berjalan pelan sebelum berhenti ketika sebuah mobil melintas di depannya. Entah mengapa, namun Sasuke merasa familiar dengan benda itu.

Dan apalagi ini? Mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang?

Laki-laki itu dengan perasaan _absurd_ yang masih mengganggunya lekas berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menemui istrinya. Dan..

 _Tanpa menyadari siapa pemilik mobil tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedikit tekejut ketika mendengar bunyi pintu masuk ke ruangannya dibuka kembali. Wanita itu mengira si Pelaku adalah Gaara –mungkin saja kan pemuda itu kembali karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Namun, begitu ia membalikkan badan, Uchiha Sasuke –suaminya lah yang ia lihat.

Pria itu menaruh beragam bungkusan –yang Sakura tahu adalah makanan –dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di sudut ruangan. Sasuke kemudian membuka jas nya perlahan, sebelum menyampirkannya pada badan sofa. Suaminya itu tanpa kata-kata langsung berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang?" –mengapa Sasuke tak bilang akan datang sebelumnya? Bukankah bisa gawat jika ketika laki-laki itu datang saat masih ada Gaara di sini. Berdua dengannya yang _notabene_ adalah istri pria Uchiha itu.

" _Handphone_ -ku _lowbatt._ Bisa pinjam _charge_ milikmu?"

Sakura langsung merogoh tasnya dan mengambil _charge_ dari dalam sana. Sasuke memberikan handpone miliknya kepada Sakura ketika wanita itu mendekat padanya.

Sedangkan Sakura sedang menyambungkan benda tipis kesayangannya itu ke _soket,_ Sasuke mulai membuka satu persatu bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kau membelinya cukup banyak." Sakura langsung duduk di samping Sasuke setelah ia kembali. Mengambil alih semua kegiatan yang sedang suaminya lakukan itu.

"Ya. Aku perhatikan porsi makanmu bertambah akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke berkata pelan. Pria itu sedikit merengganggkan simpul dasinya, ketika merasa tercekik oleh dasi itu.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke spontan terkejut "Benarkah?" Ia belum menoleh ke Sasuke, masih asik memilah-milah makanan yang dibawa suaminya tersebut. "Pantas saja Karin dan Ino bilang aku terlihat gemuk." Sakura kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Karin dan Ino, ketika mereka berpas-pasan kemarin sore, saat itu Sakura sedang membeli _soft-drink_ –karena kehausan menunggu Sasuke – di supermarket terdekat ketika tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka. Duo wanita sosialita itu sedang belanja besar-besaran kemarin.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Pria itu langsung bangkit dari sandarannya ketika Sakura memberinya makanan yang tadi ia bawa. "Tubuhmu tetap ideal."

Sakura hampir saja tertawa mendengar suara serak Sasuke. Wanita itu menatap suaminya yang tengah menyantap makanan dengan lahap. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sedikit nasi yang menempel pada bibir Sasuke sebelum pria itu membersihkannya dengan menjilati pinggiran bibirnya menggunakan lidahnya sendiri.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, ingin berbicara. Tetapi ketika melihat wajah serius Sasuke yang sedang memakan makanannya, wanita itu menelan kembali kata-katanya dan memilih menatap wajah rupawan suaminya.

Entah mengapa, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Sakura sangat suka memperhatikan pria itu. Bahkan tak jarang ketika bangun tidur, Sakura menatap lamat-lamat wajah Sasuke, tanpa diketahui suaminya tentunya.

Sasuke sendiri yang merasa diperhatikan oleh istrinya mendadak gugup. Pri itu mencoba tenang namun pandangan Sakura yang sedikit tertangkap retinanya membuatnya gelisah.

Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan sentuhan kecil di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya menoleh. Sakura sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tangan wanita itu yang terjulur mengusap sudut bibirnya. Membuat suhu tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba memanas.

"Ada nasi di bibirmu." Katanya pelan.

Mereka saling menatap lama. Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, kedua wajah itu perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat. Dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah kecupan terjadi –tanpa adanya penolakan. Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke, sama-sama saling memagut bibir lawannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya kecupan itu terlepas. Sasuke bisa melihat segaris rona merah di wajah istrinya sebelum Sakura menunduk. Entahlah. Mungkin saja wanita itu merasa malu.

"Kuambilkan air, ya?" tanpa mendengar sahutan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah dispenser yang ada di sudut lain ruangan.

Rona merah itu telah hilang ketika Sakura kembali duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu menaruh segelas air di atas meja yang langsung diminum oleh Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu melirik Sakura lewat sudut matanya, dan baru menyadari sang istri tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang ia bawa.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke yang kini menaruh gelas berisi air yang telah dia reguk hingga tandas setengahnya.

"Aku…."

Wanita itu mengentikan ucapannya ketika melihat sesendok nasi berada dekat dengan bibirnya. Sasuke sendiri berusaha mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya ketika netra klorofil istrinya menatap terkejut dirinya.

Namun entah mengapa, Sakura malah tersenyum lebar dan melahap nasi yang Sasuke suguhkan untuknya. Sasuke sendiri merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir dalam dadanya.

Mereka berdua seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara _._

Pertama kalinya Sakura melihat bergaris-garis senyum tak henti tampil di wajah tampan suaminya. Sakura juga tak tahu perasaan senang macam apa yang membucah dalam dadanya kini. Apa mungkin, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura belum tahu pasti.

 _Karena sebagian kecil hatinya membenarkan dan sebagian lain menolaknya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu adalah hari libur. Hari di mana tempat kita bersantai, kumpul _bareng_ keluarga setelah beberapa hari yang melelahkan. Begitupula dengan pasangan Uchiha ini. Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura bangun, dan langsung menyiapkan berbagai macam bekal untuk dibawanya ke rumah sang Ayah.

Sasuke sendiri tengah mengepak barang-barang mereka yang akan dibawa ke sana, sementara Sakura memasak di dapur. Rencananya, dua sejoli ini ingin menginap selama beberapa hari di sana.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan matahari sudah terlihat cerah di luar sana. Merayap masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Suami Uchiha Sakura itu langsung turun ke lantai bawah sambil membawa koper kecil berisi barang-barang mereka untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Setelah semuanya selesai, Sasuke langsung kembali ke kamar mereka, membersihkan kekacauan yang sempat ia buat.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau mandi, biar aku yang bersihkan semuanya." Kepala Sakura menyembul dari balik pintu saat Sasuke tengah menyusun kembali pakaian yang sempat berjatuhan karena ulahnya.

"Kau sudah siap memasak?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu menutup lemari dengan pelan, sebelum menguncinya. Sasuke berjalan dengan sedikit pelan ke arah ranjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sana.

Sakura menyodorkan handuk berwarna putih pada Sasuke, menyuruh pemuda itu mandi dengan isyarat matanya yang melirik ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke tersenyum simpul sebelum bangkit dari rebahannya. Pemuda itu mengambil handuk dari tangan Sakura sebelum bergegas mandi.

Hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum menutup pintu adalah; Sakura yang tengah menyusun bantal dan merapikan sprai kamar mereka.

 ** _BLAM._**

Sakura menatap sejenak pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja tertutup itu, sebelum mengambil pakaian Sasuke dalam lemari dan menaruhnya di atas ranjang. Setelahnya, wanita itu langsung keluar untuk mandi –menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Yamanaka Ino sedang menyisir rambutnya saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia tersenyum sumringah ketika ia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Sai." Pekiknya.

"Hai, Sayang." Sai menjawab pelan sebelum memberi ciuman singkat pada dahi Ino –calon istrinya. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_ -nya.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya lagi. Ino menggeleng pelan sebelum mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara gadis Yamanaka itu menyeduh teh di dapur.

Ibu Ino yang kebetulan lewat begitu terkejut ketika melihat sang Calon menantu ada di rumahnya pagi ini. "Sai. Menunggu Ino?" Tanyanya. Wanita itu menyanggul rambut _blonde_ yang serupa milik anaknya dengan rapi. "Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah bangun!" Ino datang dengan membawa secangkir teh hangat di atas baki. Gadis itu menaruhnya di atas meja sebelum duduk di samping sang Kekasih.

"Jadi… kalian ingin kencan?" tanya sang Ibu menggoda. Kemudian wanita dengan satu anak itu tertawa ketika melihat wajah merona putrinya, lagi tingkah malu-malu Sai.

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam kalau begitu." Pesannya sebelum meninggalkan dua sejoli itu berduaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap!"

Sakura terlihat girang saat mereka selesai meletakkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke dalam mobil. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mengunci pintu tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat gembira karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu sang Ayah.

"Sudah yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya dan menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya itu dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumahnya, sebelum berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu Sakura yang mengunci pagar. Wanita itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan Sasuke pun langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa kata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Kirigakure –tempat tinggal Kizazhi. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi, Sakura tak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat potret alam yang ada di desa ini. Begitu indah. Dan Sasuke juga tidak memungkirinya. Pantas saja ayah mertuanya itu betah tinggal di sini dan menolak ajakan mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura –untuk tinggal bersama di Konoha.

Kizazhi langsung menyambut keduanya dengan wajah gembira. Tampaknya ayah Sakura itu memang telah menunggu kehadiran mereka.

Sasuke langsung membawa barang-barang mereka masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu, sedangkan Sakura memanaskan makanan yang mereka bawa (karena sudah mendingin) untuk disantap.

"Kurasa Sasuke bisa membantu kita berkebun, Sakura?" tanya Kizazhi begitu Sakura memanggil ayah dan suaminya itu untuk makan. Sakura hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa berkebun, dia belum pernah melakukannya." Sakura menjawab sambil mengisi piring dengan nasi.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Kizazhi mendesah kecewa. Padahal ia ingin menunjukkan keindahan alam yang ada di tempat tinggalnya ini. Sedikit membanggakan tempat tinggalnya tak apa, 'kan?

"Jika hanya membantu ayah berkebun, aku bisa." kata Sasuke pelan. Ia mengambil piring yang disodorkan Sakura padanya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke. Sungguh, suaminya itu belum pernah memegang tanah dan pupuk sekalipun. Kebun kecil khusus tanaman tomat yang ada di belakang rumah mereka saja selalu Sakura yang mengerjakannya.

"Hahaha! Baguslah kalau begitu, kita akan pergi sore nanti Sasuke." Kizazhi tertawa senang sebelum menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat.

….

Sakura memberikan kaus oblong milik Kizazhi untuk Sasuke. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kau yakin benar-benar ikut ayah, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke langsung melihat istrinya itu ketika ia selesai memakai bajunya. "Ya. Jarang-jarang 'kan aku begini. Aku juga ingin mengenal tempat tinggalmu dulu." Sakura mengambil handuk yang menggantung di leher Sasuke lalu mengusap lembut rambut lelakinya yang masih meneteskan sedikit air.

Sasuke hanya diam saja saat kepalanya sedikit bergoyang karena Sakura yang mengusap helaian _raven_ -nya.

"Selesai." Gumamnya. Sakura berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, menaruh handuk kecil yang sedikit basah karena rambut Sasuke. "Yuk, ayah sudah menunggu di depan."

Sasuke langsung bangkit dan mengikuti langkah istrinya ke teras depan, di mana Kizazhi sudah menunggu mereka.

Sakura memberikan sebotol besar aqua dan dua tingkat rantang plastic pada ayahnya sebagai bekal.

Sakura hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya pelan ketika dua orang pria yang disayanginya itu perlahan-lahan menjauh dengan sepeda motor tua kebanggaan Kizazhi, meninggalkan ia sendiri di rumah. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia juga punya banyak tugas di rumah ini.

=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=

Sasuke sedang membersihkan sampah pelepah pisang yang baru saja mereka tebang –karena sudah pernah dipanen sebelumnya– saat mendengar suara Kizazhi memanggilnya.

"Kemari, Nak!" Kizazhi menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di samping tubuhnya, memerintah Sasuke agar mendudukinya. Sasuke langsung menghampiri ayah mertuanya tersebut setelah menyingkirkan pelepah-pelepah pisang itu ke pinggir.

Kizazhi menuang sedikit air mineral yang diberikan Sakura tadi pada mereka, ketika melihat Sasuke mengipas-ngipaskan tangan di sekitar lehernya. "Minum." Perintahnya.

Sasuke segera meraih gelas yang di berikan Kizazhi padanya, lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Apa ayah selalu mengerjakan ini sendiri?" tanyanya.

Kizazhi mengangguk pelan, sebelum menjawab, "Kadang-kadang aku membayar orang untuk membersihkannya, jika keadaan di kantor sedikit mendesak."

Lelaki itu sedikit membuang nafasnya, sebelum lanjut berkata, "Sepertinya akan turun hujan?" Netra hijau nya menatap langit dengan gumpalan awan hitam di atas sana. "Sebaiknya kita pulang." Sasuke mengangguk, ikut membantu Kizazhi membereskan barang-barang mereka sebelum bergegas pulang.

Namun, tak beruntung, baru setengah perjalanan hujan deras mulai mengguyur mereka. Ayah dan anak itu berhenti sejenak menunggu hujan sedikit reda, karena hujan deras menghalangi pandangan mereka.

"Sepertinya ini tak akan reda ayah?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak, karena suara air yang mengenai tanah sedikit berisik, membuat pendengaran mereka tak bisa mendengar begitu jelas. Kizazhi mengangguk pelan, menyetujui perkataan menantunya ini. Karena dilihat dari sisi manapun, tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda sedikit tak tampak.

Kizazhi sudah menaiki motor tuanya dan akan membelah hujan, sebelum tangan Sasuke menghentikannya. "Biar aku saja." Katanya begitu.

Sang Ayah hanya mengangguk pelan, membiarkan menantunya mengambil alih. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, motor yang mereka naiki melaju pelan membelah derasnya air hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura begitu terkejut ketika melihat ayah dan suaminya pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan sedikit menggigil. Wanita itu bergegas membukakan pintu dan menyerahkan handuk pada dua orang pria itu sementara ia ke dapur membuatkan _ocha_ hangat.

Sekembalinya dari dapur, Sakura hanya melihat ayahnya yang kini telah berganti pakaian dan tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Wanita Uchiha itu menghampiri ayahnya lalu menaruh secangkir _ocha_ dengan uap yang masih mengepul di atas meja.

"Mana Sasuke, Ayah?" Tanyanya. Sejujurnya Sakura sedikit khawatir ketika melihat tubuh menggigil Sasuke ketika mereka sampai di rumah tadi.

"Ia di kamar. Coba lihat dia Sakura, ayah khawatir Sasuke sedikit demam." Rupanya bukan hanya Sakura yang berpikir demikian, melainkan ayahnya juga berpikiran hal yang sama.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam kamar. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya itu dalam kamar mereka.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang saat melihat Sasuke tengah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Ia menaruh secangkir _ocha_ yang tadi ia bawa di atas nakas, kemudian menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi suaminya itu.

 _Hanya sedikit hangat_.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak terserang demam. Hanya saja, suhu yang tak normal akibat hujan, membuat tubuh kekarnya sedikit menggigil.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura sambil menggoyangkan bahu suaminya pelan. Sasuke menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Jari-jari tangan Sakura merambat ke kepala Sasuke sebelum mengambil _ocha_ yang telah ia siapkan.

Sasuke bangkit perlahan lalu meminum teh yang di berikan istrinya, meneguknya hingga habis setengah.

"Kau masih merasa kedinginan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Hanya saja badanku terasa sedikit pegal." Pria itu sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan naik ke atas ranjang.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai merambat di sekitar punggung tegap Sasuke, lalu naik ke atas dan memijat pelan bahu pria itu. Sasuke awalnya terkejut –terlihat dari bahunya yang tiba-tiba menegang –sebelum kembali _rilex_. Pria itu mulai menikmati setiap pijatan Sakura pada tubuhnya, hingga laki-laki itu menyadari sesuatu….

Sakura sedikit berubah. Tidak, tidak. Sakura bukan berubah menjadi _cat woman_ atau wanita superhero lainnya jika kalian berfikir begitu. Hanya saja kelakuannya berbeda.

Dan mengenai ciuman di rumah sakit itu…. saat Sasuke mencium Sakura, ia merasa Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati. Malah wanita itu sempat membalas kecupannya.

Lalu sekarang ini….

Wanita itu menyentuhnya, memperlakukannya sebagai suami (dalam artian mereka saling mencintai). Dan Sasuke sepenuhnya merasakan perubahan itu. Perubahan yang tak biasa dari istrinya ini.

Sasuke begitu terkejut saat tangan-tangan Sakura kini berpindah ke dahinya. Memijatnya dengan lembut. Sasuke menggenggam tangan itu, mengehentikan Sakura dari kegiatannya.

Ia tatap sejenak wajah Sakura yang kini sedang menatap dirinya. Tangan wanita itu masih ada dalam genggamannya. Sakura sendiri memandang heran Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya lembut. Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali berbaring.

Sakura membetulkan letak selimut untuk Sasuke sebelum turun dari ranjang untuk mematikan lampu. Kemudian wanita itu kembali naik ke atas ranjang ikut masuk dalam selimut setelah menghidupkan lampu kecil di atas nakas sebelumnya.

Sakura lalu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik merapat pada tubuh Sasuke. Lalu tangan pria itu melingkar di sekitar perut rampingnya.

 _Dan mereka berdua merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti diri masing-masing, walaupun diluar sana hujan belum berhenti mengalir dengan deras_.

…..

=0=0=0=

…..

"Whoaaaa.. Lihat siapa yang datang!" Naruto berseru girang ketika melihat wajah Itachi saat dia mengunjungi kantor Sasuke. "Heee.. Kapan kau kembali, Kak?" tanyanya. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu menghempas bokongnya di sofa yang ada dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dari balik gelas kopinya sebelum menyeruputnya pelan. Setelah menaruh gelasnya di atas meja, lantas ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah memakan ramen di sana.

"Dua hari yang lalu Naruto." Itachi melirik mangkuk-mangkuk ramen yang di bawa Naruto. "Kau tak berubah ya, masih saja makan ramen." Katanya lagi.

"Haha. Aku sengaja membawa ini ke sini. Rencananya _sih_ mau mengajak Sasuke makan bersama, tapi ternyata dia tidak ada." Pria itu makan sambil sesekali berbicara. Untunglah yang ada di depannya saat ini Itachi. Karena jika Sasuke, mungkin Naruto harus merelakan bokong 'cantik'nya di sapa kaki berbalut sepatu Sasuke.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama Sakura mengunjungi paman Kizazhi." Raut wajah Itachi berubah sebal, "Bilangnya _sih_ mau mengunjungi, padahal dia hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sakura. Mungkin saja mereka sekalian berbulan madu di sana."

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut menyetujui perkataan Itachi sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya hingga tandas. "Awas saja jika mereka kembali tidak membawa keponakan untukku."

"Mengapa tak kakak duluan saja yang memberi Sasuke keponakan?" Goda Naruto yang membuat Itachi sedikit salah tingkah. "Bukankah dari dulu kalian suka berlomba-lomba dalam semua hal. Jadi kali ini, kalau berlomba membuat Uchiha kecil tidak apa 'kan?" setelahnya pria jabrik itu tertawa senang karena berhasil menggoda Uchiha sulung.

Itachi berdecak pelan, "Kau kira buat anak itu gampang? Semua butuh proses." Ujarnya pelan. Memang ia sudah membawa Hana menemui keluarganya, mereka juga sepakat akan menikah. Namun Itachi juga harus membicarakan ini pada orang tua gadis itu, kemudian mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang.

"Buktinya kau dan Karin belum punya Uzumaki kecil sampai sekarang." Kini giliran Itachi menggoda pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu.

Naruto berdecak sebal, namun pemuda itu hanya diam. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering bertengkar dengan Karin. Wanita cantik nan _sexy_ seperti istrinya itu kadang bisa menjelma menjadi Singa. Jangankan bergumul di atas ranjang, memasak untuknya saja ia sudah tidak mau lagi.

Lihatlah sekarang ini, Naruto bagaikan duda tua yang sangat menyedihkan. Setiap hari cuma makan ramen instan. Memang Naruto tidak menolaknya, namun tetap saja perhatian dari sang Istri masih sangat ia butuhkan.

 _Ckckck.. Kasihan nian hidupmu, Naruto!_ Batin Itachi.

=00=00=

…

=00=00=

Saat Sasuke bangun dan menuruni tangga yang ada di rumah Kizazhi, punggung kecil istrinya lah yang pertama kali ini lihat. Wanita itu tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas dan mendesah lelah ketika tak menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Mungkin ayah lupa mengecek persediaan kulkas. Semua bahan sudah habis, jadi aku tidak bisa membuat sarapan." Katanya panjang lebar. Kemudian dahi lebar wanita itu sedikit berkerut, tampak berpikir. "Kau mau menunggu di rumah sebentar? Aku akan pergi ke pasar." Sakura membuka bagian bawah lemari dan mengambil keranjang dari sana.

"Apa jauh?" Sasuke bertanya ketika istrinya hendak pergi. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sekitar satu kilometer dari sini. Mau ikut?" tanyanya ketika melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangguk salah tingkah ketika sang Istri tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Sasuke.

…

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu, bahwa pasar yang ada di desa itu sebegini ramainya. Dan lagi, kakinya sudah terasa pegal menemani Sakura berkeliling dari tadi dengan semua belanjaan di tangannya.

"Kau suka dada atau paha?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka berhenti untuk membeli ayam.

"Dada." Jawabnya setengah malas. Oh, Tuhan. Dia sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyuruh sang Pedagang ayam membungkus bagian dada untuk mereka.

"Setelah ini ke mana lagi?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang.

Sakura melirik keranjang belanjaan mereka sekilas, sebelum menjawab, "Kita lupa membeli tomat untukmu, jadi mungkin harus kembali ke tempat awal tadi." Sakura hanya bisa nyengir kuda ketika bola hitam Sasuke melotot padanya. "Tenang, ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu kita pulang." Katanya begitu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, mengikuti langkah Sakura yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

* * *

A/n :

Nanggung ya? Haha, ide saya cuma sampe situ. Maaf ya..

Hm, dari review kalian kayaknya banyak yang minta Sakura hamil ya? Uhmm… memang saya akan buat Sakura hamil, tapi nanti.. tunggu masalahnya udah pelik, oke.

Jadi yang sabar ya, readers yang cuakep.. sebagai gantinya, sini, Fiz kecupin satu-satu … :3

Nah, di chapter ini ada kemajuankan buat SasuSaku? Iya kan?

Review, Kritik&Saran, concrit serta keluh kesah kalian tentang chapter sampaikan di kolom review.

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak kepada:**

uchihaliaharuno, Guest, Riku Aida, Guest(2), Yoshimura Arai, QRen, Jamurlumutan462, wowwoh . geegee, airis . chun, Frizca A, dianarndraha, SaSaSarada-chan, Cherryma, Guest(3), Kuro Shiina, lightflower22, kHaLerie Hikari, BakaAho, Daun Momiji, Fenna, Aegyo Yeodongsaeng, Rizka scorpiogirl, uchihahany, ayuniejung, Hyemi761, , sasusakulov1, 5a5u5aku5ara, dewazz, cherryana24, noname 18, Hafidzah426, Yoriko,

 _and all silent readers._

Yang udah Fav(n)Foll makasih ya..


	7. Chapter 7

_Bertahun-tahun lamanya…_

 _…_ _.kuhabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencintaimu_

 _Berharap kau juga akan lakukan hal yang sama…_

 _…_ _namun sekarang, aku merasa bodoh!_

 _Tapi juga merasa benar di lain sisi…._

 _…_ _karena terkadang, cinta itu bersifat membodohi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Ganteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

AU, OoC (berat), Typo(s), Plot rush, EyD (patut dipertimbangkan), etc.

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.,] Gaara.

 _If you don't like it, don't read it._ simple kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

^_^ _Happy Reading_ ^_^

* * *

Mobil Sasuke yang telah melaju tanpa henti selama dua jam penuh itu akhirnya memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Pelan, dengan gerakan konstan akhirnya Porsche sewarna biru metaliknya berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah halaman rumahnya.

Pria itu melirik Sakura yang tengah tertidur lewat sudut matanya, sebelum membuka _seatbelt_ dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Hal pertama yang Sasuke lakukan saat turun dari mobil kesayangannya adalah; membuka kunci rumah. Lalu pria Uchiha itu kembali berjalan ke arah mobilnya, berniat menggendong sang Istri yang tampak tertidur pulas sejak tadi.

Namun, baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah dengan Sakura yang berada dalam gendongan tangannya, tubuh wanita itu menggeliat pelan sebelum manik _emerald_ -nya terbuka perlahan. Wajahnya memancarkan kekagetan yang amat jelas, begitu mendapati wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada parau saat merasa kakinya tak menginjak tanah sama sekali. "Kenapa tak membangunkan aku saja?" ujarnya lagi ketika sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam gendongan prianya.

"Kau kelihatan begitu lelah," jawab Sasuke setelah ia menurunkan tubuh Sakura sebelumnya. Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat ia menguap pelan. Jejak-jejak rasa kantuk masih terpatri jelas di sana ketika Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kau istirahatlah, biar aku yang bereskan barang-barang," katanya lagi. Sakura ingin menolak, namun segera diurungkannya ketika mendapat raut tegas Sasuke yang berarti pria itu tidak ingin dibantah olehnya. Akhirnya, Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

Sasuke selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyitkan alis saat tidak mendapati sang Istri berbaring di ranjang mereka, mengikuti instruksinya untuk beristirahat.

Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu langsung turun ke lantai bawah, dengan sekeranjang besar pakaian kotor mereka dan meletakkannya di samping mesin cuci.

Pintu belakang di rumah mereka yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya melangkah ke arah sana.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan ketika mendapati istrinya ada di sana, berjongkok di antara pohon-pohon tomat yang tampak layu dan kering. Dalam pantulan _onyx_ -nya, nampak jelas bahwa perempuan itu berjalan ke sudut halaman dengan begitu semangat, lalu mengambil selang air untuk menyirami tanaman tersebut.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat mendapati Sasuke menatapnya sejak tadi di depan pintu sana. Ia telah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke setelah menaruh selang air ke tempatnya semula.

"Hei," tegurnya pelan sambil menyentuh lengan suaminya. "Kau melamun?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum angkat biacara, "Aku menyuruhmu masuk dan istirahat, kenapa kau malah di sini, hn?" Wajahnya tak ubahnya dengan polisi yang tengah mengintrogasi seorang tersangka dengan kasus kriminalitas tingkat tinggi.

Sakura tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "Mereka kelihatan gersang karena tak disirami air selama tiga hari," wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat tanaman tomat di kebun kecilnya, "Lagipula, kau suka 'kan, tomatceri?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil keranjang kecil.

Sasuke juga merasa butuh sedikit istirahat sekarang setelah perjalanan panjang mereka. Dan lagi, besok ia harus segera masuk kerja. Tidak baik jika seorang CEO yang selalu disiplin seperti dirinya melimpahkan semua tugas kepada bawahannya. Apalagi kepada Naruto dan Sai. Dua lelaki itu terkadang tidak selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Sasuke, kau mau makan apa nanti?" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara nyaring istrinya dari lantai bawah.

Dengan setengah berteriak Sasuke berujar. "Apa saja," lalu segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan segera tidur.

=0=0=0=

Saat Sasuke terbangun, hari sudah mulai gelap diluar sana. Matahari samar-samar terlihat telah kembali ke peraduannya. Pria dengan marga Uchiha itu berguling turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke keluar dari dalam sana dengan handuk putih yang melilit sekeliling pinggangnya, juga dengan rambut raven-nya yang masih meneteskan sedikit air.

Tungkai kakinya berjalan pelan ke sisi lain ruangan menuju lemari, mengambil pakaian santainya dari dalam sana dan segera memakainya. Setelahnya, ia langsung keluar dari kamar.

…

…

Sakura sedang menata makan malam mereka di atas meja saat Sasuke menghampirinya. Wanita itu sempat memberi senyum tipisnya pada sang Suami sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya.

Sasuke melirik satu persatu makanan yang ada di atas meja makannya sekarang. Dan dahinya dibuat sedikit berkerut saat menyadari ada begitu banyak makanan di sana.

Dimulai dari; tempura, soba, okonomiyaki, sukiyaki, dan ah! Sasuke tak bisa menjelaskannya lagi.

"Sakura! Untuk apa makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura datang dan duduk di depannya.

" _Uhm,_ ini…" Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memasak banyak makanan." Wanita itu sempat memberikan cengirannya sebelum menyodorkan soba pada Sasuke.

Sungguh pria itu tak habis pikir. Makanan sebanyak ini, dihabiskan oleh dua orang. Sumpah demi apapun, yang tinggal di rumah ini hanya mereka berdua saja –tanpa pembantu seorangpun. Sekali lagi, _hanya mereka berdua._

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menghabiskannya?" Tanyanya lagi. Lelaki itu mengambil sumpit, lalu memakan makanannya dengan kidmat. _Onyx_ -nya menatap Sakura meminta penjelasan.

" _Uhm?"_ Sakura meletakkan sumpit makannya di sebelah mangkuk dan menatap Sasuke. "Tentu saja kita yang habiskan." Jawabnya tenang, lalu mengisi air minum di masing-masing gelas mereka.

Sasuke meneguk airnya hingga tandas setengahnya. "Ini banyak sekali, dan… kau tak takut gemukan Sakura?" Sasuke gagal paham dengan segala tingkah aneh istrinya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu mulai menyuap makanan ke mulutnya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, membiarkan keheningan melingkupi ruang makan pasangan Uchiha itu.

Hingga akhirnya acara makan malam mereka selesai dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya sementara Sakura memasukkan semua sisa makanan mereka ke dalam kulkas dan mencuci piring kotor di wastafel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura baru saja sampai di ruangannya saat menemukan Gaara duduk di sofa di temani secangkir kopi. Pria itu menyesap kopi panasnya sejenak sambil _jade_ -nya melirik Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Setelah menaruh tasnya di atas meja, Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini, Gaa?" Tanyanya. Pemuda dengan irish serupa dengannya itu hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu menaruh gelas kopinya ke atas meja.

 _Jade_ -nya kini sepenuhnya menatap wajah ayu Sakura. "Aku datang ke sini dua hari berturut-turut dan kau tidak ada. Ke mana saja?" Tanyanya, membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya menguap ke udara begitu saja..

Sakura duduk di sampingnya dengan perasaan kikuk. Gaara tahu, dari mata wanita itu yang bergerak gelisah.

"Aku dari rumah Ayah," jawabnya setelah sekian lama. Gaara mengerutkan dahi mendengar jawaban Sakura. Ayah? Sakura dari rumah ayahnya?

"Kau dari rumah Ayahmu?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk membenarkan dan melemparkan senyum manisnya pada sang pemuda. "Memangnya selama ini kau tinggal di mana?"

Sakura spontan membeku begitu mendengar pertanyaan Gaara barusan. Ah, mengapa tadi dia keceplosan. Netra hijau klorofilnya sedikit melirik ke samping dan mendapati Gaara menatapnya, begitu intens dan penuh tuntutan.

"Ah, i-itu…." Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri karena suaranya yang mendadak gagap. "Hm, aku tinggal sendiri. Setahun yang lalu, aku membeli rumah di Konoha, karena bekerja di sini," Sakura mengatakannya tanpa menatap wajah Gaara sedikitpun.

 _Aku berbohong lagi_ –batinnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk di tempat duduknya tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun. Tangan pemuda itu lalu meraih tangan Sakura yang berkeringat dingin. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk." Katanya kemudian. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil balas menggenggam tangan Gaara.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu seketika, sebelum suara Gaara kembali mengudara. "Kurasa aku harus segera pergi," permata _jade_ -nya melirik singkat arloji yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya seraya bangkit berdiri.

Dan tanpa Sakura sanggup mengelak sebelumnya, bibir panas pria itu menyentuh bibirnya. Menekannya dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya.

"Sampai nanti," ujarnya lagi sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan bernuansa _pink_ pucat itu.

…

…

Sakura melirik ruangan bernomor 215 di depannya kini. Dia baru saja mendengar kabar bahwa ada anak kecil korban tabrak lari dengan luka yang cukup parah. Sudah beberapa hari ini sang Anak menjerit merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya namun menolak untuk meminum obat.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu memutar kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan. Setelahnya, ia langsung masuk dan mendapati bocah berambut coklat jabrik sedang duduk di ranjang pasien dengan tatapan menatap keluar.

" _Sensei_ , apa kau ke sini untuk memaksaku meminum obat?" Sakura terperanjat kaget begitu mendengar suara serak anak tersebut. Tatapannya masih menatap keluar.

Sakura mendesah, lalu berkata pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa lukamu."

Sakura mendengar dengusan samar dari anak itu saat menarik kursi dan mendekatkannya pada ranjang pasien. "Aku tidak mau diperiksa oleh Dokter. Aku juga tidak mau berada di rumah sakit ini, aku mau pulang!"

Dahi Sakura mengerut ketika mendengar perkataan sang Bocah. "Kenapa?" Namun hanya sepatah kata tanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan. Seolah-olah kata itu sudah mewakili semua pertanyaannya.

"Memang apa urusanmu?" Si Anak berkata ketus. Sakura awalnya terkejut dengan nada sarkas anak lelaki itu, namun langsung memberikan seulas senyum.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau begitu keras kepala? Yang kudengar, kau selalu menolak semua dokter yang ingin mengobatimu 'kan?" Wanita itu menaruh kotak berisi obat-obatan di meja yang ada di dekat situ. "Tapi aku akan tetap memeriksamu," ujar Sakura sambil melemparkan tatapan jenaka. "Aku janji tidak akan berbuat kasar, kalau kau takut kesakitan," imbuhnya lagi.

Bibir sang anak sedikit mencebik mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Semua dokter begitu, selalu mengumbar kebohongan padanya. Bocah kecil itu tak membalas perkataan wanita itu, membuat senyuman kembali terpoles di wajah Sakura. "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Konohamaru." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Nah, Konohamaru. Kau ingin cepat pulang, 'kan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut. "Bagaimana kau bisa pulang jika kau tidak mau diperiksa olehku?" tanyanya lagi.

Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun bernama Konohamaru Sarutobi itu menoleh cemberut. Namun wajahnya berubah merona begitu melihat wajah anggun Sakura yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

Sedangkan wanita bermarga Uchiha itu sendiri, tanpa menunggu persetujuan bocah di hadapannya ini, langsung duduk di tepi ranjang pasien tersebut. Tangan putih berjari lentik miliknya mulai mengambil gunting untuk menggunting perban yang telah telihat lusuh itu.

Bibir _peach_ Sakura mengeluarkan ringisan pelan ketika melihat luka yang lumayan parah di tangan Konohamaru. "Tahan sebentar ya, ini tidak akan sakit. Aku janji," ujarnya pelan ketika mulai mengolesi luka-luka itu dengan saleb.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Ruangan masih gelap dan hanya temaram lampu ruang tengah yang samar-samar terlihat. Wanita dengan rambut sebahu itu langsung menaruh sepatunya di rak sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat memasuki ruang tengah, Sakura pikir suaminya sedang menonton tv di sini, namun ternyata salah. Sasuke tidak ada.

Tungkai jenjangnya lalu melangkah mendekati tv sebelum mematikannya. Netra sewarna hijau dedaunannya mengedarkan pandangan ke dapur, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda entitas pria yang selama setahun tinggal seatap dengannya itu.

Nihil.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura langsung beranjak ke kamarnya.

* * *

 _Ada yang aneh_ , pikir Gaara.

Setahun tak bertemu Gaara dapat merasakan perbedaan dari Sakura, wanita yang sampai sekarang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Bukan hanya sehari dua hari atau setahun dua tahun ia mengenal wanita itu, bahkan hampir seumur hidupnya Gaara sudah mengenal baik Sakura maupun keluarganya.

Namun sekarang, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu asing. Sakura yang begitu asing di matanya. Kemilau _emerald_ yang dulu selalu bisa ia baca bagaikan sebuah buku yang terbuka sekarang bagai peti rahasia yang kehilangan kuncinya.

Begitu tertutup dan banyak menyimpan rahasia tersembunyi. Sangat berbeda dengan Haruno Sakura yang dulu begitu ceria.

Dan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gaara tidak mengenal lelaki itu sebelumnya, tidak sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya pernah mendengar nama itu sekali dari Sakura, saat di sekolah menengah, karena pemuda itu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan kekasihnya itu.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, _onyx_ pekat milik Sasuke juga seolah menyimpan rahasia. Pandangan matanya ketika mereka bersitatap seolah-olah takut akan sesuatu.

Seperti tadi, ketika pertemuannya dengan pria bermarga Uchiha itu di gedung Uchiha Corp. untuk membahas kelanjutan kelanjutan kerjasama mereka yang kini tengah mencapai puncak.

Gaara bukannya tak tahu, tatapan pria itu yang selalu mengarah padanya. Tajam dan tak terdefinisi. Tak terarah dan putus asa. Dan terkadang, seperti ingin menghilangkan entitas dirinya di muka bumi ini.

Dan dua orang itu –Sasuke dan Sakura–, Gaara merasa mereka saling berhubungan.

…

…

…

Sakura tidak pernah tahu, mengapa ia bisa begitu senang hanya dengan menatap wajah tidur Sasuke. Sudah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang, memperhatikan wajah polos pria itu.

Tak merasa bosan sedikitpun.

Ada yang aneh pada dirinya, Sakura menyadari itu sepenuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini, melihat Sasuke, menyentuh pria itu, seperti menjadi kebutuhan untuknya.

Seperti sekarang!

Sakura merasa tubuhnya dialiri oleh listrik dengan tegangan berjuta volt saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit suaminya ini. Mulai dari ketika ia menyentuh matanya, hingga jari-jari tangannya yang kekar.

Tubuh Sakura membungkuk, memeluk tubuh lelaki yang tengah berbaring itu. Menyesapi harum tubuh Sasuke yang khas.

Gadis itu kontan terkejut ketika merasakan lingkaran tangan Sasuke berada di sekeliling pinggangnya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Sakura menggeser kepalanya menghadap langsung wajah Sasuke yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan sayu.

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura kembali mengagumi jelaga hitam itu.

"Kau terjaga?" gumamnya pelan. Sasuke sedikit mengerang, sebelum melepas lingkaran tangannya agar memudahkan Sakura bergerak.

"Ya," jawabnya kemudian.

Sadar akan posisinya yang menindihi Sasuke, Sakura kemudian bangit dari posisinya itu dengan wajah yang telah disepuhi oleh rona merah. Wanita itu degan lekas berjalan ke kamar mandi, sekedar membersihkan wajahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menatap punggungnya.

Ketika ia kembali, pintu balkon yang terbuka adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sasuke ada di sana, mungkin sedang memandangi langit.

Gadis itu menarik selimut yang terlipat rapi dari lemari sebelum berjalan ke arah suaminya, dan menempatkan material hangat itu pada tubuh tegap milik Sasuke.

"Angin malam begitu dingin," ujarnya. Bahu keduanya saling bersinggungan saat Sakura berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau itu bodoh, ya?" katanya dengan nada datar. Sakura tampak terkejut sekaligus tertohok karena ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya bodoh, namun hanya sebentar ketika menyadari maksud laki-laki itu.

Bibirnya melengkung, ketika Sasuke tepat berdiri di belakangnya, membagi kehangatan dari selembar selimut kepadanya.

"Hn? Kau tampak senang?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat lengkungan manis itu masih terpoles di bibir wanitanya. Sebuah anggukan dari Sakura membuat bibir tipisnya tersenyum lebar.

Ditariknya tubuh Sakura mendekat sehingga harum tubuh wanita itu merasuk indra penciumannya. Sasuke mendesah samar, sebelum tangan-tangannya kembali menarik tubuh wanita itu hingga menempel padanya.

Sasuke sepenuhnya sadar, ada keanehan yang terjadi pada istri merah mudanya selama beberapa hari ini, dihitung sejak pertama kali mereka pergi mengunjungi Kizazhi. Sakura menjadi sedikit manja padanya. Hal yang tak pernah Sasuke duga.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu tidak mengerti atas perubahan Sakura yang begitu signifikan ini. Mulai dari Sakura yang menerima semua perlakuannya bahkan sempat membalasnya, maupun Sakura yang memulai semua itu dengannya.

Apa ini pertanda?

Pertanda bahwa wanita itu mulai menaruh hati padanya dan melupakan Gaara. Namun apakah semua itu benar, mengingat perkataan Sakura saat pertama kali mereka di jodohkan.

 _"_ _Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Sasuke. Apa kau mau hidup dalam bayang-banyangnya?"_

Sasuke mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana getar nada suara wanita itu ketika untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali dan membahas perihal perjodohan terencana antar kedua belah pihak itu. Sebetulnya, Sasuke gagal paham dengan maksudnya. Namun, setelah sebulan menikah, barulah ia sadar.

 _Sakura masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang Gaara. Karena mereka mempunyai ikatan yang kuat. Cinta._

Hal yang mungkin takkan pernah ia dapatkan.

"Sakura?" Sasuke melirih. Membuat wanita dalam rengkuhannya itu menoleh. "Sebenarnya, apa aku ini buatmu?" tatapannya terlihat sendu, tak seperti biasanya. Karena ini, hal yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke tanyakan pada Sakura. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga, keheningan yang diberikan wanita itu.

Ada jeda yang lama, atau mungkin Sakura tak ingin menjawabnya. Sasuke masih menunggu dengan sejuta harapan dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Bibir wanita itu terbuka sedikit, berucap, "Tentu saja kau adalah suamiku, Sasuke."

Sedikitnya, ada rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis wanita di depan ini.

Suami? Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah suami dari Haruno Sakura yang kini telah mengganti marganya menjadi Uchiha.

Namun bukan jawaban itu yang Sasuke harapkan, yang ingin Sasuke dengar. Bukan hanya sekedar kata suami tanpa ada bumbu cinta di dalamnya. Sasuke ingin lebih. Ia juga ingin cinta wanita itu.

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Mungkin Sasuke bisa menaklukan berpuluh-puluh wanita diluar sana. Memimpin sebuah cabang perusahaan besar seperti sekarang. Punya segala apa yang ia inginkan di dunia ini. Tapi untuk berlabuh di hati Sakura, mengapa begitu sulit?

Coba jelaskan, bagaimana caranya?

…

O.o

…

Pagi hari tiba begitu cepat ketika Sasuke membuka matanya. Kejadian tadi malam masih begitu kental dalam ingatannya, membuat nyeri di dadanya begitu terasa.

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya. Kenapa di sini rasanya begitu sakit, membuat ia seperti ingin menangis.

Kelereng hitam yang sedikit memerah itu jatuh ke samping, tempat di mana wanitanya sering terlelap. Dia sudah tidak ada.

Bola hitam itu kembali bergulir, kini melihat jam kecil yang menempel kokoh pada dinding. Masih pukul setengah tujuh. Ia bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke segera melangkah ke sisi lain ruangan, mengambil handuk lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi guna membersihkan diri.

…

…

"Maafkan aku karena tidak sempat membuat sarapan?" Sakura berujar pelan sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Pria itu meliriknya dari balik cangkir kopi, sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Ayo, berangkat bersama." Ajaknya lagi ketka manik hitamnya melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Gaara sepenuhnya tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Tangannya yang memegang kemudi mengepal erat, ketika melihat Sasuke mengecup pelan kening gadisnya. Sakura juga tampak tidak menolak.

Gaara masih memperhatikan keduanya dari dalam mobilnya. Niat awalnya ke sini, seperti biasa, untuk melepas rindu bersama wanita itu.

Tapi, sekarang, apa yang dilihatnya membuat semuanya musnah. Bukan melepas rindu yang kini ia inginkan dari wanita itu. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin kejelasan Sakura.

Pria dengan mata _jade_ -nya yang berkilat itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya. Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, wanita itu sudah pergi.

Dengan sabar, Gaara menyebrangi jalan demi menuju rumah sakit tempat wanitanya bekerja. Langkahnya cepat, namun terasa berat.

Saat ia sampai di ruangan wanita itu, tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya, Gaara langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah ia singgahi berkali-kali ini.

Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana berjengit terkejut, ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasarnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan wajah terkejut. Wanita itu tampak menghela nafas sejenak sebelum bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Gaara, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura begitu posisi mereka terlampau dekat. "Matamu sangat merah, dan kau… pucat," ujarnya lagi setelah menelisik keadaan lelaki itu.

Gaara masih diam, sedikit terlena dengan perhatian wanita ini yang seperti biasanya. Tapi, sentuhan tangan Sakura di tubuhnya, entah mengapa membuatnya sadar dan menampik tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" ujarnya. Sakura menatap _jade_ itu dengan pandangan heran, masih terkejut dengan perlakuan Gaara barusan.

"Tanya apa?" ujarnya skeptis, takut-takut dengan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Gaara untuknya. Sekilas, _jade_ itu terpejam, sebelum kembali terbuka dengan berbagai emosi yang tertahan di sana. "Sakura…." Suara itu, dalam dan datar menyebut namanya.

Sakura tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, mewanti-wanti apa yang akan ditanyakan Gaara.

"Seumur hidupmu, pernahkah kau berbohong?"

 **Deg!**

Sakura merasa ada godam besar yang memukul dadanya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Gaara. Bibirnya bergetar, selaras dengan tubuhnya. Gaara yang ini, berbeda dengan Gaara yang biasanya.

Tidak ada pandangan hangat dari matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, bagaimana jika kita masuk ke intinya saja?" suara lelaki itu kembali menggema. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang, membuat rasa penasaran Sakura naik secara perlahan. Namun juga ada rasa takut, takut akan pertanyaan Gaara selanjutnya.

"Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku yang ini," pandangan Gaara menajam, membidik tepat _emerald_ -nya. "Siapa sebenarnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, karena saat ini, wanita itu tengah menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, hingga berdarah. Membuat Gaara dapat menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Oh, jadi memang benar ada yang disembunyikan oleh wanita ini? Hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, begitu?

Entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasa amat kecewa pada Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasa bahwa air mata wanita itu tidak ada artinya.

Seperti sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Karena cinta itu juga buta…_

 _…_ _.sehingga aku akan terus-menerus melakukan hal yang sama_

 _Menerimamu dengan kisah palsu ini…_

 _…_ _.dan terus tersakiti_

 _Lagi dan lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc.

* * *

 **a/n :**

Maaf untuk updetan yang lama dan chapter kemarin yang terasa membosankan. Gak akan ngomong banyak-banyak, cuma berharap aja chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian.

Makasih yang udah terus review dari kemarin. Jujur aja, feel saya sempat hilang makanya jadi ngaret gini dan juga tugas sekolah yang numpuk. (Iya, alasan doang nih saya, ahaha! Gomenne~)

Yosh, see you in next chapter!

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak;**

zarachan, Aegyo Yeodongsaeng, Frizca A, Daun Momiji, uchiha rinufa, Jamurlumutan462, sakura uchiha stivani, lightflower22, Hafidzah426, Hyemi761, U. CHERRY, 5a5u5aku5ara, jdhdj, wowwoh . geegee, IchaUchiha, cherryma, cherryhamtaro, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, ayuniejung, hillary21, SaSaSarada-chan, Qren, yuanthecutegirl, Riku Aida, ytamano, Rizka scorpiogirl, Annis874, Kristya771, Guest, Banana, Mumu-chan, sSL, Adriyana Sisy, Hikaru Sora 14, Ray Chrysanthemum(2), Guest, Guest.

* * *

So, mind to RnR again?


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak pertama kali Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Sudah dua jam pula ia menunggu. Dan sejak dua jam pula lah, wanitanya belum menampakkan diri.

Kopi yang sejak beberapa menit lalu dibelinya sudah tak mengepulkan asap lagi. Handphone yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya juga tak kunjung mengeluarkan nada dering atau paling tidak getaran kecil, pertanda Sakura membalas pesannya yang telah ia kirim berkali-kali.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke kembali menekan tombol hijau sebelum mendekatkan benda flat persegi itu ke telinganya, mencoba menghubungi sang Istri sekali lagi.

Namun lagi-lagi, hanya suara operator wanita di ujung sana yang terdengar. Merasa jengkel, akhirnya Sasuke mengerahkan tungkai kakinya menuju rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Ganteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

 _AU, OoC, Typo(s), Plot rush, etc._

Romance, Hurt/Comfort/Drama (maybe)

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.,] Gaara

 _If you don't like it, don't read it._ simple kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada panggilan masuk. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke harus menelan pil pahit bahwa istrinya telah pulang ke rumah lebih awal dari biasanya.

Dalam perjalannannya pulang ke rumah, Sasuke masih menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi kembali ponsel Sakura. Namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban dan itu menimbulkan rasa khawatir dalam hati Sasuke.

Karena tak biasanya, Uchiha Sakura, istrinya itu mengabaikannya seperti ini.

Sasuke cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumahnya, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Pria Uchiha itu mengernyit heran saat menyadari semua ruangan masih gelap gulita, tanpa cahaya. Sasuke mungkin saja mengira bahwa Sakura belum pulang ke rumah, andai saja pintu masih terkunci.

Tungkai kekarnya langsung berjalan menuju kamar, tempat satu-satunya yang akan didatangi istrinya selain dapur atau ruang tengah. Dan ketika Sasuke membuka pintu marmer di depannya, hati Sasuke seperti teriris sesuatu.

Sakura ada di sana, sedang duduk di lantai dengan tubuhnya yang menyandar pada badan ranjang. Bibirnya bergetar, mengeluarkan sesegukan kecil sambil kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, dan hal apa yang menyebabkan keadaan Sakura seperti begitu menderita ini.

Sang Tuan Uchiha itu perlahan mendekat, berjongkok di samping tubuh Sakura, mengendurkan kepalan tangannya lalu menyeka lelehan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi ranumnya.

"Sakura," gumamnya pelan, sambil menepuk-nepuk kecil pipi Sakura. "Hei," namun tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari istrinya itu.

Sasuke berdiri sejenak untuk melepaskan jas kerjanya yang terasa mengganggu dan membuka dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya.

Tubuhnya membungkuk, menggedong sang Istri lalu menempatkannya di ranjang. _Onyx_ nya menatap Sakura dengan intens, coba mencari jawaban lewat gestur tubuh wanitanya. Dan ketika jawaban itu tidak ia dapatkan, Sasuke segera bangit berdiri untuk segera membersihkan dirinya. Namun langsung ia urungkan ketika suara lirih wanita itu memanggilnya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan langsung melingkar di sekitar lehernya lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Sunyi. Hanya suara lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor di luar sana yang terdengar.

Dan lagi, Sasuke masih terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan Sakura. Apalagi, perkataan wanita itu selanjutnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

Kelopak mata Sakura sedikit bergetar sebelum terbuka, menampilan _emerald_ sembabnya yang telah membengkak. Sasuke sendiri masih terdiam kaku, tak bergerak barang sedikitpun. Bola _onyx_ -nya memperhatikan wajah istrinya dan melihat kelopak mata itu kembali terpejam.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja bibirnya terasa ditekan oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Dan fakta itu membuatnya sadar bahwa Sakura sedang menciumnya saat ini. Tangan wanita itu meraba dadanya sebelum membuka satupersatu kancing kemejanya membuat Sasuke berjengit dan spontan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura.

Ada kilat terkejut yang terpantul di kelereng hijau itu disertai pandangan kecewa yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mendapati tatapan seperti itu terlebih dari Sakura.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu dapat melihat Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, merengsek mendekati tubuhnya yang bahkan masih terdiam kaku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" suaranya lirih dan bergetar, membuat hati Sasuke seakan-akan mencelos. "Kau tidak suka disentuh olehku?" tanyanya lagi.

Keheningan sejenak melingkupi ruangan bernuansa biru tua itu, sebelum suara Sasuke memecahkannya. "Tidak," ujarnya pelan. Jelaga sehitam arangnya kembali menatap Sakura yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menjauh? Kenapa tidak mau menyentuhku?" Mata Sasuke sedikit membola melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipi Sakura. Wanita itu sesegukan di tempat duduknya membuat Sasuke bergerak mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sasuke tak paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Sakura tadi dan membiarkannya mengudara. Yang Sasuke perdulikan saat ini adalah menenangkan Sakura yang tampak terbebani oleh sesuatu.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut sambil membelai punggung sang wanita musim semi. Sakura menggeleng di dadanya sambil balas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Sasuke.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama di antara mereka, Sasuke masih terus mengusap punggung Sakura dengan lembut, sampai gumaman tak jelas wanita menyapa telinga.

"….nganku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar gumaman lemah Sakura. Tangan kekarnya mendorong pelan bahu Sakura dan menatap wajah istrinya yang masih menunduk.

"Hei, ada ap—"

"Bercintalah denganku, Sasuke," Sasuke tak sanggup mengatakan apapun, karena untuk seterusnya bibirnya telah ditawan oleh bibir Sakura. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menerima lumatan demi lumatan yang istrinya beri tanpa berniat membalasnya.

Sasuke seolah-olah terperanjat, terkejut karena menerima perlakuan agresif Sakura kali ini. Tangan Sakura kembali melingkar di lehernya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tak tahan dengan semua ini, Sasuke ikut meligkarkan tangannya di sekeliling punggung Sakura, mengahapus jarak yang ada. Bibirnya membalas semua perlakuan Sakura. Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya merapat pada Sakura hingga mereka jatuh terbaring di atas kasur.

Hingga tidak ada satupun yang menyadari, ketika secara perlahan tenunan benang itu mulai jatuh ke lantai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya ada mereka dan suara desahan yang menemani. Begitupula nama masing-masing yang saling teredam akibat ciuman mereka.

…

=0=0=0=

…

Deringan suara telepon yang memekakan telinga menjadi salah satu pemecah keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu. Biarpun begitu, sang empunya tampak tak memperdulikan panggilan yang sudah berkali-kali singgah di handphone miliknya.

Derap langkah kaki yang tampak dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai begitu keras itu membuat sang pemuda di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"GAARA, SIALAN KAU! BUKA PINTUNYA, BAJINGAN!"

Umpatan kasar itu langsung terdengar disertai gedoran pintu yang diketuk dengan beringas. Namun ia seperti tuli, Gaara tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali menatap tangannya yang meneteskan darah.

"Sudahlah, Temari. Kau bisa merusak pintunya," ujar suara malas lelaki dari balik pintu yang hanya dibalas teriakan oleh wanita.

"DIAM, BODOH! LEBIH BAIK KAU DOBRAK PINTUNYA SEKARANG!"

Helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari sana, sebelum suara pintu yang kembali diketuk terdengar. " _Mendokusai._ Gaara, cepat buka pintunya jika tidak ingin _monster_ di luar ini semakin mengamuk!"

Ada nada kesal yang tersirat dalam suaranya. Namun Gaara tahu, kakak iparnya—Shikamaru—itu bukanlah orang yang akan mudah menuruti Temari apalagi sekarang ini wanita itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Dia lebih suka berpikir dengan kepala dingin, bagaimanapun keadaanya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah gontai dan sedikit bertumpu pada dinding, Gaara membuka pintu dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan bengis Temari.

"Kau…." Mantan atlit judo itu langsung menarik kerah kemeja Gaara yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk adiknya. "Adik sialan! Berulang kali aku menghubungimu, tapi kau tak mengacuhkannya," manik senada milik keduanya saling bertatapan. Yang satu memancarkan kemurkaan yang kentara, yang satunya lagi tidak tahu apa artinya.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya gusar sebelum menarik kepalan tangan istrinya yang seakan menempel erat di kerah kemeja Gaara.

"Tidak perlu emosi, Temari. Kau semakin memperkeruh suasana," ujar Shikamaru menasehati. Kepala bersurai nanasnya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat ruangan yang setiap harinya rapi kini seperti kapal pecah.

Shikamaru sudah mengenal Temari dan keluarganya sejak lama. Apalagi Gaara itu merupakan pribadi yang tenang dan bisa mengendalikan diri.

Tapi melihat semua ini, membuat Shikamaru menjadi paham, hal buruk pasti telah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keempat pasang mata berbeda netra itu saling memandang sejenak sebelum kembali terfokus pada objek di depannya. Shikamaru yang biasanya _acuh tak acuh_ kini mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara.

Gaara sendiri mencoba menekan dalam-dalam perasan kecewa yang membucah dalam dadanya. Membicarakan hal ini membuat perasaan benci itu muncul. Dia tidak ingin membenci Sakura. Serius. Namun hatinya berkata lain.

 _Dia begitu membenci wanita itu untuk saat ini._

"Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengannya!" Ujar Temari berapi-api. Kilat kemarahan sekilas tampak di wajah cantik wanita Nara itu. Dua lelaki yang ada di sana kontan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Temari.

"Tidak perlu," kata Gaara lirih. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran kursi, sambil melihat pemandangan langit gelap lewat jendela kamarnya yang sengaja ia buka.

Shikamaru masih memperhatikan istri dan adik iparnya itu dalam diam, sedangkan Temari tampak terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi," ada jeda yang panjang dalam kalimatnya. "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir dan aku tidak mau tahu lagi apapun tentangnya."

Temari tampak terperanjat, memandang tak percaya pada adik sematawayangnya. "Gaara, kau begitu kejam," ucapnya kemudian. Ia menggeleng pelan, "aku juga kecewa mendengar fakta bahwa Sakura telah bersuami dan berbohong padamu, tapi—"

Rahang Gaara mengeras mendengarnya, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya saling mengatup rapat, terdiam membisu seolah tak punya suara untuk sekedar memotong perkataan kakaknya.

"—tapi Sakura pasti punya alasan untuk itu semua, Gaa," ujarnya. "Aku yakin, Sakura pasti punya alasan mengapa ia melakukan semua ini," wanita bermarga Nara itu mencoba bersikap dewasa dengan memberi tahu adiknya bahwa apa yang Gaara lakukan termasuk hal yang salah. Memang dalam beberapa konteks emosi lebih mengambil alih dari pada pikiran.

Kedua pasang suami-istri itu menatap pemuda berttatoo 'Ai' itu yang masih betah dalam bisunya, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar itu, meninggalkan Gaara sendiri yang masih tak bergeming.

…

…

…

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika udara dingin perlahan menggerogoti tubuhnya. Namun ia juga merasakan ada udara hangat yang menyentuh permukan kulit wajahnya.

Menantu Uchiha itu segera menoleh dan mendapati wajah tidur suaminya yang begitu polos. Sakura terpekur sejenak, sebelum perlahan menyentuh wajah sang suami dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

Tangan Sakura berhenti di rahang tegas Sasuke sebelum mengusapnya lembut.

Ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam masih begitu jelas terekam dalam memorinya. Menyeruak di antara rasa bersalah yang kini membelenggu jiwanya, membuat airmata mulai ke luar kembali dari _emerald_ beningnya dan membasahi bantal.

Sakura merasa hina terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia telah banyak berbohong, melukai perasaan orang lain, berselingkuh di belakang suaminya dan meminta pria itu menyentuhnya tadi malam. Sentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Sakura tidak tahu perasaan apa yang melandanya saat ini. Ia merasa sakit ketika Gaara marah padanya, menyebutnya sebagai pembohong ulung lalu memakinya. Mengatakan betapa bencinya pemuda itu padanya sampai-sampai tak ingin tahu tentang keberadaannya di muka bumi ini lagi. Namun ketika melihat wajah Sasuke tadi malam, entah mengapa membuatnya merasa sakit hanya dengan membayangkan wajah terluka pria itu.

Sakura takut Sasuke meninggalkannya. Takut sekali.

Sasuke selalu bersikap baik dan mencintainya. Ia selalu melimpahkan rasa sayangnya yang selama ini tak diacuhkan oleh Sakura. Ia memberi segalanya padanya. Baik cinta maupun kebahagiaan.

Ia ingin Sasuke selalu ada di sampingnya. Dia egois?—ya, mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Kau menangis dari tadi malam?"

Suara parau itu membuat tubuh Sakura berjengit. Tangannya yang berada di pipi tirus lelaki itu langsung digenggam oleh Sasuke, sebelum kepala sang lelaki menunduk untuk melihat wajah istrinya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, hn?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap sudut mata Sakura yang mengeluarkan air.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan, Sasuke," ujarnya kemudian.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin percaya, tapi ketika tangannya menyentuh dahi wanita merah muda itu, hatinya langsung berteriak khawatir. Pria itu dengan cepat bangkit dari pembaringannnya lalu menyadarkan punggung di sandaran ranjang.

"Badanmu panas," ujarnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura untuk mengecek suhu tubuh wanita itu. Setelahnya pria itu langsung turun dari ranjang, memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CEKLEK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura. Wanita itu menatap Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan nampan di tangannya. Pria itu menjatuhkan bokongnya di tepi ranjang setelah menaruh nampan tersebut di atas nakas.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Alis hitam pria itu terangkat, sedangkan tangannya tampak mengaduk-aduk bubur itu dengan sendok.

"Tidak," ujarnya pelan. Tangannya terulur, mendekatkan sendok itu ke mulut istrinya. "Aku ingin menemanimu hari ini," jawabnya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng keras masih dengan mulutnya yang terisi penuh bubur, matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air sedangkan kedua tangannnya menutupi mulut. Wanita Uchiha itu langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tungkai kakinya berlari cepat ke kamar mandi.

 _"_ _Hueekkk…ohokkk…okh."_

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam wastafel—termasuk sesendok bubur yang ia sulangkan tadi—dengan wajah khawatir. Sakura melirik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya ketika wanita itu memutar kran air.

Setelah berkumur-kumur, kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat melangkah ke arah suaminya itu. Wajahnya terlihat pias membuat dada Sasuke bergemuruh khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," ujarnya menenangkan, paham dengan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Hn," pria itu menggumam. "Seharusnya aku tidak memberimu bubur itu," ujarnya sambil menatap Sakura dengan wajah bersalah.

Kepala bersurai merah muda Sakura menggeleng kencang, tampak tidak suka dengan perkataan suaminya. "Aku tahu maksudmu baik," kata wanita itu dengan mimik wajah serius. "Mungkin tadi ada yang salah dengan pencernaanku," Sakura menambahkan senyum diakhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil menatap wanita yang kini tengah berjalan kembali ke atas ranjang.

=0=0=0=

…

=0=0=0=

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura- _sensei_!"

Wanita berambut pirang yang dikucir empat itu berujar pelan pada seorang perawat yang ada di sana. Tatapannya terlihat memohon.

"Tapi dia tidak masuk hari ini, Nara- _san,"_ ujar sang perawat pada Temari. Wanita itu menghela nafas sejenak merasa kecewa pada jawaban yang sudah diterimanya berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku minta alamatnya?" tanyanya lagi, masih belum menyerah.

Sang perawat menggeleng pelan, tampak merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tanpa seizin Sakura _-sensei_."

Temari menghela nafas panjang dan langsung melangkah pergi setelah mohon izin. _Jade_ -nya menatap langit, tampak berpikir keras. Menutup matanya sejenak, tungkai jenjangnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

…

…

…

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Menoleh ke samping, Sasuke dapat menemukan sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sai dan Naruto.

Ia lalu menumpu dahi pada kepalan tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja, membuat kedua alis dari pria yang ada di depannya mengerut.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" suara Naruto lah yang pertama mengudara, sebelum disusul suara baritone Sai.

"Hn, kau terlihat berbeda. Ada apa?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, memijat pangkal dahinya yang sedikit sakit. Sebetulnya ia merasa khawatir. Sakura sedang sakit dan ia sendirian di rumah. Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan terjadi pada istrinya itu?

Membayangkan wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat tadi pagi entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa uring-uringan sendiri.

"Sakura sakit," ujarnya. Kedua lelaki di depannya yang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu berhasil dibuat menoleh.

Naruto yang pertama kali menyadari makasud Sasuke langsung tertawa. "Ohohoh, jadi Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengkhawatirkan istrinya? _Good_ , Sasuke, aku kagum pada Sakura!" Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tajamnya yang sayangnya tidak berarti bagi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja," Sai memberi usul disertai senyum aneh yang terpoles di wajah pucatnya. "Atau kau ingin aku menghubungi Ino untuk menemani Sakura," ujarnya lagi.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan langsung mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sai. "Kurasa Karin juga tak keberatan," ujar Si Pirang jabrik itu.

Sasuke menggeleng lantas bangkit dari kursinya. Tangan-tangannya dengan lincah merapikan tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja lalu menyimpannya di dalam laci sebelum menguncinya.

"Tidak perlu," pria itu melangkah ke sofa, mengambil jasnya yang ia lepas sejak tadi. "Rapat selanjutnya, kuserahkan pada kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Sai mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang akan keluar dari ruangan, sebelum berhenti.

"Hn, Uchiha- _san_!" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah bata di depan mereka. Naruto dan Sai tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sekilas mereka dapat merasakan aura permusuhan di antara dua pria yang memiliki sikap hampir sama ini.

* * *

Gaara memperhatikan dalam diam Uchiha Sasuke dari balik gelas kopinya. Jari-jari pria Uchiha itu tampak menari lincah di atas layar _touchscreen_ -nya sebelum memasukkan kembali benda flat itu ke dalam saku jasnya.

Onyx itu menatapnya.

"Hal penting apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, Gaara- _san_!" tanya Sasuke.

"Aa," Gaara meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Ini tentang proyek kita tempo hari," jawabnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud lelaki itu. Setahunya, gedung yang akan dijadikan tempat pabrik sepatu itu sudah dalam tahap pengecatan, dan selama ini semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

"Tiga hari lagi," suara Gaara yang menyapa gendang telinganya menarik Sasuke dari lamunan sesaatnya. "Aku akan pergi meninggalkan negara ini," tambahnya kemudian.

Mata Sasuke sedikit membola mendengar kalimat akhir Gaara, namun ia tetap diam.

"Kautahu? Tujuan utamaku kembali ke Konoha bukanlah untuk bekerja," Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Apa Gaara sedang bercerita tentang alasan pemuda itu datang ke Konoha. "Aku ingin mencari sesuatu di sini, tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlambat," sudut bibir pria bertattoo 'Ai' itu terangkat ke atas. "Karena ternyata ada orang lain yang lebih cepat dari pada—"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Gaara- _san_!" ujar Sasuke memotong perkataan Gaara. Ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud pria itu, apalagi perkataannya barusan.

"Aku mencari kekasihku yang entah berada di mana," Gaara kembali meneruskan disertai dengan sorot matanya yang berubah tajam. Sasuke menegang di bangkunya, yang secara tak sengaja tertangkap retina Gaara. "Ada apa Uchiha- _san_?" pemuda tanpa alis itu memicingkan matanya, menatap Sasuke dengan netra _jade_ -nya yang berkilat. "Kau kelihatan tegang sekali," imbuhnya.

 **Tik.**

Sasuke merasakan waktu berhenti berjalan. Kakinya seolah tak menapak lagi dan empat yang mereka singgahi kini menjadi kosong, hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Dengan sorot mata tajam Gaara yang menatapnya.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tangannya yang terkepal di bawah meja bergetar ketika dengan perlahan seringai terbentuk di wajah Gaara.

"Ada apa Sasuke—"

"—Kau kelihatan sangat tegang."

"Sasuke—"

"—Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahunya. Nafasnya sedikit menderu ketika menatap Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya juga dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Kau melamun?" ujar pria merah itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang diletakkan di atas meja sebelum tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

Onyxnya menatap Gaara, dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya. "Kurasa aku sedang tak enak badan," ujarnya. "Mungkin kita bisa bicarakan hal ini lain kali."

Kepala merah Gaara membuat gerakan mengangguk sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke telah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya sebelum berhenti karena Gaara kembali memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke- _san,"_ mereka berbicara dengan punggung yang saling membelakangi. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," kepala Gaara menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang kembali tegang. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Shikamaru," tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke tak menjawab ataupun menoleh. Pria itu segera memacu langkah mendekati mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya lalu mengemudikannya dengan cepat menuju rumah.

=0=0=0=

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Entahlah. Hanya saja, ia merasa tubuhnya menjadi lemas seketika setelah pembicaraan yang _ia tidak tahu apa_ bersama Gaara.

Entah mengapa ketika ia menatap jade Gaara, energinya terasa terserap habis dan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas begini.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara kucuran air mengalir di wastafel. Pria itu menoleh, dan menemukan punggung Sakura berbaju kaus kuning sedang mencuci buah-buahan.

Onyxnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Kosong dan terlihat sedih. Sasuke ingin menghampiri wanita itu dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat—seperti biasa, namun kakinya terasa berat melangkah.

Jadilah ia di sini sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu dapur sambil memandangi Sakura, hingga tak sadar wanita itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hei," telapak tangan Sakura menyentuh lengan atas Sasuke, memberi efek kejut bagi pria Uchiha itu. Sasuke sendiri masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membuat alis merah muda Sakura berkerut.

"Kau sudah sembuh," gumam Sasuke pelan. Tangannya menyentuh dahi istri merah mudanya sebelum tersenyum samar. "Memang sudah sembuh," ujarnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, sambil menggamit lengan Sasuke, menariknya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan. Jelaganya menatap meja makan yang telah terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan, sebelum menatap Sakura.

Sasuke menerima piring yang diberikan wanita merah muda itu dalam diam. "Seperti biasa, Sakura. Selalu banyak makanan," ujarnya. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku merasa senang karena menyadari sesuatu."

Alis hitam Sasuke saling bertaut, memandang Sakura yang kini menyantap makanannya dengan khidmat. "Menyadari apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan jenaka sambil melempar senyum misterius. "Rahasia," katanya.

Sasuke makin mengerutkan alisnya, penasaran. Entah mengapa Sakura selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya. "Katakan apa, Sakura. Kautahu aku tidak suka dibuat penasaran," pintanya sedikit memaksa. Sakura menggeleng tegas, menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Nanti, ketika sudah waktunya," ujarnya lagi.

"Sakura," Sasuke menggeram pelan, membuat wanita itu terkikik. "Cepat katakan apa!"

Sakura tetap menggeleng. "Tidak akan!"

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri wanita itu. Sakura mengkeret di kursinya ketika ditatap tajam oleh onyx Sasuke. "Sakura!"

Wanita itu tetap menggeleng keras, menolak permintaan Sasuke. Hingga tak ada yang menyadari, ketika suasana itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Membuat suara tawa tak terkontrol dari keduanya dibawa udara.

….

….

….

"Sakura _-sensei!"_

Kepala bersurai merah muda Sakura lekas menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Wanita itu tampak mengernyit sebelum tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari siapa orang tersebut.

"Rin- _san_ ," sapa Sakura tersenyum. Pandangannya melirik Rin—wanita yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi pasiennya—sebelum berhenti di perut wanita beriris coklat itu. "Apa anda sedang…."

Dan Rin tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat wanita seperti Hatake Rin. Selain tutur katanya yang lembut, aura yang menguar dari wanita itu begitu hangat. Membuat Sakura merasa berada di dekat ibunya sendiri.

Penampilannya begitu sederhana, dengan jepitan rambut di sisi kiri wajahnya. Ia cantik dan berintelejensi. Dan ia merupakan seorang istri Hatake Kakashi, pria yang memiliki sifat serupa dengannya. Ramah dan bijaksana.

"Jadi sudah berapa bulan usianya, Rin- _san_?" tanya Sakura. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah café yang ada di pinggir jalan rumah sakit—tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Hm," wanita itu bergumam sambil mengelus perutnya yang telah membuncit. "Tiga bulan, Sakura- _sensei_."

"Sakura saja," ralatnya.

"Kalau begitu Rin saja," balas wanita yang mempunyai tanda lahir di pipinya itu. Keduanya lalu tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura mengendikan bahu, "Seperti yang anda lihat, aku baik," jawabnya. Rin tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, membuat perasaan nyaman mengalir dalam dada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kabar Uchiha- _san_? Semoga dia baik juga," ujar Rin.

Sakura mengangguk, "ya, dia baik juga."

Dan untuk seterusnya, pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Saling bertukar cerita. Kadang tentang Kakashi yang terlalu _overprotective_ pada Rin, atau tentang Sasuke yang begitu manis. Hingga akhirnya, tak ada yang menyadari ketika hari telah menjelang sore.

"Waktu terlalu cepat berjalan," ujar Sakura. _Emerald_ nya memandangi lembayung senja yang terukir di atas langit. Melihat semua ini, entah mengapa mengingatkannya pada Gaara. Dulu, mereka sering melihat _sunset_ berdua. Duduk di sebuah café dengan tempat yang selalu sama.

Sakura ingin mengulang itu semua, ingin sekali. Namun bukan lagi bersama pemuda yang sama. Melainkan bersama Sasuke,—suaminya sendiri.

Karena sekarang, dunianya telah dipenuhi dengan nama itu. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," Sakura menoleh ke arah Rin yang kini telah bangkit berdiri. "Lihat! Dia itu memang…." Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Rin dan menemukan seorang pria bermasker dengan tubuh tegapnya yang menyandar pada badan mobil.

Dua wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke luar setelah meletakkan selembar uang di atas meja. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Kakashi langsung menghampiri mereka dan menggamit lengan istrinya dengan kelembutan.

Sakura yang melihatnya dari jauh, dapat melihat cinta yang diberikan pria itu. Dan ini membuat sesuatu bermain dalam fikirannya.

 _Apa Sasuke juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya?_

Jawabannya adalah mungkin. Ya, mungkin saja.

Sakura balas melambaikan tangannya ketika Rin melambai padanya. Mobil yang dikendarai Kakashi kini telah melaju di jalan protocol. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri bersama udara kosong yang mengelilinginya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas sejenak. Dalam hati, Sakura mulai membatin. Ia ingin menjadi seperti Rin. Begitu sederhana namun tampak istimewa. Dicintai dan mencintai. Dan ia ingin, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama orang-orang terdekatnya dan Rin juga.

Sakura segara mengerahkan tungkai jenjangnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapa telinganya.

"Sakura?"

Kepala berhelaian _pink_ nya langsung menoleh dan bersitatap dengan jade yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Gaara."

Bahkan dalam suaranya sendiri, ia bisa merasakan ada getaran itu. Emeraldnya masih menatap wajah datar Gaara yang tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang mungkin tak akan membuat hati seorang Rei Gaara luluh.

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar," ada jeda dalam kalimatnya sebelum pemuda merah itu berbalik membelakanginya, seolah-olah ia muak melihat wajah Sakura. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan sendunya, sebelum berlari mengejarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Next to the last chapter….

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak:**

Jamurlumutan462, sho, zarachan, uchihaliaharuno, 69CoolAndCold69, ata, CheryyAsta, Younghee Lee, Frizca A, Hyemi761, Vani, Daun Momiji, Gilang363, Ayuniejung, Booo, QRen, My Evanthe, kiyoi-chan, beautifullcreature, unnihikari, wowwoh geegee, LukeLuke, Stanlic, kawaiihanabi, Riku Aida, echaNM, orange, ns, uchiha javaras, Wahyu khalil3, gilang ramadhan 129357, ytamano, Chanshin08, AP Hatake, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Yencherry, uyaayu, Harika-chan ELF, Dewazz, Shinn, Mustika447, sparkyu, fansanime, meirin, Annis874, kasihrukmana2818, pebbychan, Hikaru Sora 14, ayu, SaSaSarada-chan, vika, Yukihiro Yumi, williewillydoo, DaMa31, Haruka Ryokusuke, marias.

* * *

Mind to RnR, again?


	9. Chapter 9

_Kau seperti embun yang hinggap di daun talas dan hilang terbias cahaya mentari._

 _Kau seperti pelangi yang datang setelah hujan. Datang saat-saat rasa sedih menggelayuti hatiku, walau hanya sekejap._

 _Lalu di lain waktu, kau datang seperti badai yang menabrak sebuah tembok rapuh yang berusaha tetap tegar. Menghancurkannya secara rata hingga tak bersisa. Dan aku hanya pasrah tersapu gelombang bernama duka._

 _Tapi ketika waktu kembali bergulir, kau kembali datang seperti matahari. Tidak perduli akan badai sekencang apa pun, walau bumi akan roboh, kau tetap berdiri kokoh dan menyinariku dengan cahaya cintamu. Dan terkadang aku berpikir, mana sebenarnya wujud dirimu yang asli?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Look at Me, Sakura! (c) Bang Kise Ganteng

Semua kata-kata yang tertuang dalam fanfiksi ini murni karya author.

 **Warning!**

Plot rush, OoC (sudah pasti), affair-affairan, typo, (miss)typo, dkk.

Gak suka langsung minggat, jika tak mau kena' begal #Plak

Berhubung ini last chapter, jadi agak panjang, semoga gak bosan ya bacanya…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uap asap mengepul dari secangkir kopi yang baru saja tiba di mejanya. Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Matanya tak pernah beralih dari _liquid_ berwarna kecoklatan itu, seolah-olah benda itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di matanya.

Ia bahkan tak berani hanya sekedar mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat wajah Gaara. Dan tampaknya pemuda bertatto _'Ai'_ itu juga masih betah dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Ini bahkan sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu sejak keduanya tiba di café ini.

Sakura bergerak dalam duduknya, sekedar menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kepalanya dengan pelan terangkat dan menatap Gaara yang kini memandangnya. Bibirnya bergetar pelan, ingin mengeluarkan suara namun urung dilakukan ketika melihat tatapan tajam pemuda itu.

"Banyak hal yang telah terjadi," gumam pria merah itu hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Pandangannya kini menerawang ke arah langit luas tanpa celah dari balik kaca etalase. Sakura masih duduk di tempatnya dengan bahu yang merosot turun. "Seperti halnya setahun yang lalu," kini _jade_ itu menatap intens sang _Emerald_. "Bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga berbohong padamu."

Sakura tak mengerti maksudnya dan lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk bersuara walau hanya untuk sekedar bertanya ' _apa maksudnya?_ '. Jadi Gaara kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingat, setahun yang lalu bagaimana ketika kita berpisah," Ia menarik otot-otot di rahang kakunya membentuk senyum sendu. "Waktu itu Kankurou mengatakan bahwa Ayah harus menerima mentah-mentah bagaimana perusahaan kami yang telah ia rintis dari titik nol harus berhenti di tengah jalan," lanjutnya dengan getir. Sakura mengerti sampai di sini, namun tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Hal itu sudah menjadi masa lalu dan sudah sangat terlambat jika ingin menghibur pemuda itu sekarang. Apalagi ia sudah menabur luka akibat kebohongannya selama ini.

"Akibat karyawannya yang melakukan penggelapan dana, perusahaan lain terpaksa menarik sahamnya kembali. Masalah langsung datang dengan silih berganti," ibu jari dan jari telunjuk pemuda itu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit pegal. Gaara memejamkan matanya, coba menggali kembali memori-memori pahit yang ia rasakan dulu.

Di lain sisi, Sakura masih terhenyak dalam diamnya begitu mendengar ucapan Gaara. Bibir bagian bawahnya ia gigit pelan, mencoba menahan isakan kecil yang mungkin tak lama lagi akan lolos dari sana.

Gaara membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam seraya menengadah, memandang Sakura yang sejak tadi menunduk diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia tak ingin menceritakan hal ini—yang berarti harus kembali membuka luka lama—namun ia merasa _perlu_ untuk menjelaskan semuanya, sebagai alasan atas hilangnya ia beberapa waktu lalu.

"Perusahaan kami bangkrut dan seluruh aset-aset perusahaan tersita habis. Selain itu, kami juga harus melunasi hutang dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan," Ia menghela nafas gusar dan memandang Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan air mata yang telah mengalir deras di pipinya. "Keluargaku benar-benar hancur dan penyakit jantung Ayah tiba-tiba kambuh," jelasnya lagi. Gaara tetap membiarkan air mata membasahi wajah wanita itu sementara ia terus menceritakan semuanya. "Tapi untunglah, Shikamaru datang dan membantu melunasi semua hutang-hutang kami. Dia yang sudah menikahi Temari _-nee_ dengan senang hati membantu keluargaku," ada jeda dalam kalimatnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan, " Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika dia tidak ada saat itu."

"Mengapa kau tak bilang padaku soal ini," ujar Sakura mencoba menahan getar dalam suaranya. "Kau bahkan tak pernah mengabariku sejak kita lulus menjadi sarjana," air mata tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari _emerald_ teduhnya dan Gaara tak pernah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka air mata tersebut. Itu sudah bukan lagi haknya. Apa pun yang ada pada Sakura bukan lagi haknya, meskipun cintanya masih mengakar kuat untuk wanita berhelaian _soft_ _pink_ itu.

"Karena aku takut…" Sakura berusaha menahan isakan dari bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut merah bata itu, "Kau akan meninggalkan aku nantinya," walaupun percuma saja.

Bukan hanya isakan, tetapi tangisan pilu dia tunjukkan pada pria yang masih mencintainya. Ketika kenyataan begitu kuat menamparnya hingga membuatnya terhempas jatuh ke dalam jurang kehancuran. Ia telah hancur, menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil saat tak ada tangan yang terulur untuk menariknya dari pintu gelap yang kian menutup dan menjauh.

Tidak Gaara maupun Sasuke.

=0=0=0=

….

=0=0=0=

Jari-jarinya dengan gerakan lihai menekan _tuts_ demi _tuts_ , membentuk sebuah melodi. Bibirnya membuat satu lengkungan kurva tipis yang jarang terlihat, sedangkan kelopak matanya mengatup rapat dengan wajah menengadah, membiarkan bias cahaya keemasaan yang terpantul dari jendela kaca menyirami wajah rupawannya.

Dalam kepalanya berputar ribuan memori, di mana takdir membuat kehidupannya berubah. Dan nada ini sebagai pembicaranya. Tentang hidupnya, dirinya, dan… _wanita itu._

 _Ah, betapa bahagianya._

Senyum makin melebar saat ia akan sampai di bagian akhir. Mendesah pelan, kesepuluh jarinya akhirnya berhenti bergerak dalam hitungan beberapa detik. Kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan sepasang jelaga yang tak pernah berhenti membius wanita akibat ketajamannya.

 **PLOK PLOK PLOK**

Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya. Di sana, Uzumaki Naruto tengah bertepuk tangan sambil memoles cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda _tan_ tersebut. Di belakangnya, Shimura Sai hanya mengulas senyum tipis sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Chopin Etude Op. 25 no. 5_. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna, Sasuke," ujar pemuda berambut _eboni_ itu.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebelum bangkit berdiri, membetulkan letak jasnya sebentar lantas melangkah ke sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu mengambil sebotol minuman dari lemari pendingin yang ada di ruangan khusus Galeri Seni milik Sai.

"Hahaha, kau tahu, aku hampir menangis mendengarnya," ujar Naruto. Demi mendramatisir suasana, pemuda pirang itu mengusap sudut matanya dengan senyum tak lekang dari bibirnya. "Perasaanmu… benar-benar," lanjutnya kemudian sambil menggeleng pelan,

"Diam, _Dobe!_ " Kata Sasuke sebelum meneguk minumannya hingga tandas setengah. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati jendela dan bersandar di sana.

"Hari ini cerah sekali," ujar Sai. Pria itu duduk di depan piano peninggalan Ayahnya yang tadi sempat dimainkan Sasuke, menekan _tuts-_ nya sebelum kembali bersuara. "Semua pekerjaan berjalan lancar dan Naruto mengeluarkan kepintarannya hari ini," Sai tersenyum tipis. Dengan setengah menyindir, pemuda itu lanjut berkata, "Mungkin faktor cuaca membuat otaknya mencerna lebih cepat."

Di sisi lain, Naruto yang mendengarnya mencebikkan bibir. "Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih, bukannya malah menghinaku."

"Ya, ya. Terima kasih Naruto," ujar Sai sambil merotasikan matanya jenaka. Sedangkan pemuda lain yang ada di antara mereka masih menatap jalanan penuh sesak di bawah sana, ikut menghitung menit demi menit yang dilalui orang-orang, kapan sekiranya lampu merah di pinggir jalan itu berganti menjadi hijau.

"Sebentar lagi akan malam Sasuke, kau tak menjemput istri kesayanganmu?" Naruto mencoba menggoda bungsu Uchiha itu.

Ada jeda yang lama sebelum Sasuke angkat suara. "Tidak," Ia menggeleng pelan. "Dia memintaku begitu, entah mengapa," tukasnya.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik sebelum helaan napas gusar Sasuke terdengar. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Sai menatap heran sahabat mereka tersebut.

"Aku pulang!" cetus pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sambil beranjak pergi. Sasuke berbalik sebentar saat tangannya akan menyentuh gagang pintu. "Oh iya, laporan pengeluaran kali ini, aku serahkan kepada kalian," ujarnya sebelum benar-benar ke luar dari ruangan itu.

Sai menepuk bahu Naruto sambil tersenyum setan. "Kuserahkan padamu, Naruto."

"LAGI?!" Pekik Naruto tak percaya yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa tanpa dosa dari Sai. "SIAL," umpatnya keras yang hanya menyebabkan gelak tawa pria _eboni_ itu semakin keras.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, Sakura ada di sana. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan gaun tidur tanpa lengan miliknya. Wajahnya yang biasa berseri-seri kini kelihatan murung. Wanita dengan mahkota merah muda itu tampaknya belum menyadari kedatangan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan mendekat sehingga gema dari langkah pria itu menyadarkannya.

Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. " _Okaeri,"_ ujarnya pelan, tanpa senyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya. Tangan lentiknya menyeka sejumput rambut yang menempel pada wajahnya sebelum menyampirkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Hn." Sasuke terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan penampilan wanitanya. Ia menggunakan gaun tidur berwana lavender tanpa lengan, menampilkan kulit putih porselen tanpa celah miliknya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Sasuke melepaskan jas kerjanya. Pria itu meringankan tugas sang Istri dengan membantu melepaskan dasinya. Tangan lentik Sakura kemudian membuka kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh suaminya.

"Ingin mandi dengan air hangat?" tanya wanita itu sambil menyerahkan handuk biru pada Sasuke. Ia hanya menggeleng sambil mengelus pelan kulit wajah istrinya sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Sakura mengumpulkan pakaian kotor Sasuke lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda dari lemari pendingin dan kembali ke kamarnya. Suara gemericik yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi menandakan bahwa Sasuke masih betah berada di dalam sana.

Putri tunggal Kizazhi Haruno itu kemudian berjalan ke balkon, menikmati hembusan angin malam sambil meminum sodanya. Banyak pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya. Tentang Gaara, Sasuke maupun hubungan rumah tangganya.

Memorinya kembali memutar ke pertemuannya dengan Rei Gaara sore tadi. Setelah mengetahui semua kebenaran dari Gaara, rasa bersalah yang ada pada dirinya kian mengakar kuat. Seandainya saja ia punya kekuatan untuk mengulang waktu, sekedar kembali ke awal di mana kebohongannya dimulai. Karena jauh di dasar hatinya, Sakura tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapa pun juga.

Tapi nyatanya, Sakura _tidak akan_ pernah bisa mengulang apa yang telah terjadi atau kembali menuju titik di mana ia memulai. _Karena kehidupan itu berjalan maju, bukannya mundur._

Wanita itu memekik kecil ketika sebuah tangan merebut kaleng sodanya. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, kau tak dengar?" Mata Sasuke menyapu seluruh tubuh Sakura saat menyadari apa yang dipakai istri merah mudanya itu. "Dan… apa yang kaulakukan dengan pakaian ini di luar Sakura?"

Semburat merah tipis menyepuh wajah manis wanita itu ketika melihat pandangan sang Suami. "Aku kepanasan Sasuke," jawab wanita itu lirih. "Dan di sini lebih nyaman."

Sakura membuat gerakan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sebelum mengelus dari siku sampai lengannya. Sasuke merotasikan bola matanya, bersikap pasrah dengan kekeraskepalaan Sakura.

Hening yang cukup lama menyelimuti sekitar mereka dengan suara nyanyian jangkrik sebagai penyapu sunyi. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap langit gelap dengan jelaganya.

Sakura sendiri masih setia memaku sang Suami dengan tatapannya. Melihat bagaimana Sasuke meminum soda dari kaleng yang ia rebut dari tangannya. Memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dari gerakannya, cara ia menarik nafas, tatapan matanya yang tajam, Sakura menyukainya.

Segala yang ada pada pemuda itu membuat seluruh saraf yang ada di tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh seketika. Seolah-olah dia…. _mencintainya_. Mencintai segalanya yang ada pada Sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di dada ketika merasakan degupan kencang di sana.

Sakura merasa bahwa kini semua darah yang dipompa oleh jantungnya berkumpul di wajahnya, membuat rona merah tampak jelas di sana ketika hal itu lagi-lagi terlintas di kepalanya. Segala sesuatu yang membuat sikapnya menjadi aneh di mata Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

Perasaan semu yang masih Sakura cari kebenarannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya ketika tak mendengar suara apa pun dari sampingnya. Ia menolehkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga permata hitamnya dapat menatap wajah sang Istri.

"Sakura," kedua tangan Sasuke memegang bahu wanita itu, membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kau melamun, hn?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, itu… _gomen_ , aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan," matanya menolak menatap _onyx_ itu. Sasuke tak bergeming dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan intens.

Merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan mengintimdasi dari suaminya, Sakura praktis melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang hinggap di bahunya dan segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya masih tetap menghindari tatapan tajam permata hitam itu. Namun tidak. Gerakan lelaki itu lebih gesit. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke pintu.

Bibir mungil menantu Uchiha itu mengeluarkan ringisan pelan saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya akibat perbuatan sang Suami. Sakura menengadah dan langsung menemukan pandangan tajam dari sepasang mutiara hitam milik Sasuke.

Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya cepat. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke yang begitu gelap ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti," lirih pemuda itu hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan. _Onyx_ nya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, membidik dengan pandangan _intens_ sepasang _emerald_ di depannya. Tak ingin ada sedetik pun terlewat. Seolah-seolah, ia bisa memecahkan satu teka-teki hanya dari tatapan itu.

Rahangnya mengatup keras, "Kau jauh berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya," ujar lelaki itu tanpa melunturkan sedikit pun ketajaman dalam tatapannya. "Kau menangis, tertawa, tersenyum… dan sekarang…" lelaki itu menggeleng tak mengerti, " Kau aneh di mataku."

"Sudah kubilang aku—"

"Che!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura lewat decihan. "Kau selalu berbohong dan menghindariku. Lalu tiba-tiba kau datang dengan wajah manis, membuatku merasakan perasaanmu dan menganggap itu seperti kau menyukaiku," pungkasnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja—"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua belah pipi wanita merah muda itu, mengelusnya dengan sayang. Membuat perkataan Sakura tak selesai diucapkannya.

"Apa kau punya masalah? Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku," ujar pria itu lirih. Kedua _emerald_ Sakura langsung membeliak mendengar nada sedih dari suaminya, apalagi ketika Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku merasa… menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terlambat memahami dirimu."

Sakura melemah, begitupula Sasuke. Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri. Namun tanpa diduga, tangan putih Sakura terulur, mengalung di leher pria itu sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyingkirkan helai _raven_ yang menutupi wajah suaminya.

Ada kilat sedih yang menaungi jelaga hitam tak berdasar itu. Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun ketika wanita gulali itu memberi kecupan di rahang tegasnya.

Kepala Sakura bersandar di bahu kokoh Sasuke. Sakura bahkan tak perduli jika ia harus berjinjit agar bisa lebih merengkuh tubuh hangat itu dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin menghapus segala kesedihan itu.

Sakura menatap lautan malam dengan hamparan bintang dari balik bahu Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas tanpa sadar saat kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya sementara kepala berhelaian _raven_ itu menumpu di bahunya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan masalah itu saat kaulah yang menjadi penyebabnya," gumam Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Wanita gulali itu merasakan tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang dan jelaga hitam Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan heran. Sakura menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya saat menatap balik _onyx_ itu. Ia ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal—dimulai dari sang Suami baru setelah itu ia menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Gaara.

"Aku?" beonya tak mengerti.

Sakura menunduk. Lantai adalah objek paling menarik untuk dipandangnya kini.

"Aku menyentuhmu, memelukmu, menghirup wangi tubuhmu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Mengecup bibirmu, mendengar suaramu dan tertawa bersama seperti menjadi kebutuhanku," Ada nada sedih yang tersirat dari suara Sakura.

 _Emerald_ itu memandangnya lekat-lekat, penuh perasaan dan kepastian. Mematut sosok Sasuke dalam lingkaran hijaunya. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Sedangkan Sasuke belum melunturkan pandangan herannya. "Apa itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku cinta kamu," lirih Sakura. _Emerald_ teduhnya memandang mata hitam Sasuke yang tampak terkejut dengan intens.

Sasuke merasa ada uluran tangan yang menyentuh rahangnya, menarik wajahnya mendekat dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Dingin, hangat dan… manis.

Dingin ketika bibir itu mengecupnya. Hangat ketika lidah itu membelainya. Dan manis…saat rasa itu terkecap olehnya. Padahal kenyataannya, Sakura tak melakukan apa pun padanya selain hanya menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Pertanyaanmu yang waktu itu, apa sudah terjawab?"

Hatinya benar-benar dilanda perasaan senang saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Bibirnya terkulum mencoba menahan senyum. Jelaganya menatap Sakura penuh arti.

"Kau…mencintaiku?" tanyanya skeptis, dengan nada tertahan. Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan yang terpancar pada lautan hijaunya yang telah berkaca-kaca.

Apa ini artinya Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya dan melupakan Gaara?

"Coba katakan sekali lagi," pinta Sasuke dengan menatap intens Sakura. Dia tidak ingin ini semua hanya mimpi dan akhirnya Sasuke akan kembali bangun dalam lautan dukanya karena wanita ini.

Kedua tangan lembut wanita bermanik hijau daun itu membingkai wajah si Pemuda Uchiha dan menatap _onyx_ nya dengan lekat. "Aku. Cinta. Kamu," ulangnya dengan lamat-lamat dengan nada tak terbantah.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan itu dan menggenggamnya lembut tanpa pernah sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian dari mata Sakura. Bibirnya perlahan melengkung tipis dan terus melebar begitu Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

Ditekannya bibirnya pada pelipis Sakura, sambil bergumam bahagia, "Aku lebih mencintaimu, kau harus ingat itu," sebelum kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Membiarkan Sakura mendengar detakan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Dan di pertengahan bulan april ini, Sasuke bisa mendengarkan musik dari piano Chopin yang mengelilinginya. Tepat di mana ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Temari baru saja menaruh semangkuk sayur bayam ke atas meja saat melihat adiknya lewat tanpa bicara apa pun. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tak acuh dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

Temari mengelus dada melihat tingkah adik bungsunya itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Shikamaru datang dengan Shikadai dalam gendongannya. Anak itu berontak dari gendongan sang Ayah begitu melihat makanan kesukaannya sudah tersaji di atas meja. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan menurunkan putra tunggalnya—mendudukkannya di kursi khusus milik bocah itu.

Pria itu mengambil sepiring nasi yang telah diisi oleh istrinya dengan berbagai lauk dan sayuran yang masih hangat. Atensi wanita Nara itu kini berpusat pada anak satu-satunya. Melilitkan serbet di sekitar lehernya dan menaruh nasi dengan sup kentang di depannya.

"Kau makan sendiri ya," ia menyodorkan sendok plastik pada Shikadai yang menerimanya dengan antusias. Bocah kecil itu menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya dengan belepotan, menarik tangan sang Ibu untuk membersihkan wajahnya. "Anak pintar," ujarnya lagi sambil mengelus surai halus dengan model nanas itu.

Perhatiannya kembali pada sang Suami yang sedang memakan makanannya dalam khidmat. "Kau ingin tambah lagi?" pria itu menggeleng tanpa berucap apa pun. Temari mengangguk pelan dan menggerling menatap pintu kamar adiknya yang masih tertutup rapat. "Aku ingin memanggil Gaara dulu," ujarnya sambil melengos pergi.

Dengan perlahan tangannya mengetuk pintu marmer itu. Sekali. Tidak ada sahutan. Dua kali. Masih sama. Temari mulai tidak sabar, ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit kuat—hampir menyerupai gedoran—sambil memanggil sang Empunya kamar.

"Gaara!" Tidak ada sahutan. Wanita berkuncir itu baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum mendengar suara kenop yang diputar.

Pintu berderit ketika dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Rei Gaara dengan celana training dan kaus merah yang membalut tubuh kekarnya. Handuk kecil menggantung dengan nyaman di pundak kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan pemuda itu sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah.

"Ada apa?" suaranya begitu ringan tanpa beban.

Temari mendengus pelan mendengarnya, "Pergilah ke ruang makan, kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," katanya.

Gaara lekas menutup pintunya ketika sang Kakak berbalik, "Aku sudah makan," ujarnya sambil mengunci pintu.

Tungkainya dengan perlahan menghampiri ranjangnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Matanya kemudian menggerling ke samping, ke sebuah figura dengan foto seorang gadis SMA yang tengah cemberut.

Netra hijau klorofilnya yang besar tampak berkaca-kaca, dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah dan pipi merona merah karena kesal. Foto Sakura yang diam-diam Gaara ambil saat Sakura merengek karena Gaara tak sengaja menjatuhkan es krim kesukaannya yang hanya tersisa satu. Foto delapan tahun yang lalu, tepat saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA.

Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengelus wajah Sakura dalam foto dengan ibu jarinya. Teringat kenangan dulu membuatnya rindu. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu dan terjebak di sana bersama gadisnya. Gaara kembali mengulas senyum menawan di bibirnya dan kembali menatap figura lain dengan objek yang sama.

Kali ini menampilkan seorang gadis berbalut gaun merah maroon. Gaun yang Sakura pakai saat menghadiri perayaan kelulusan mereka. Sakura di foto tersenyum lima jari ke arah kamera. Matanya menyipit menyerupai bulan sabit dengan pipinya yang semakin _chubby_ , membuat pemuda bertatto _'Ai'_ itu ingin mencubitnya karena gemas.

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Gaara segera beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju lemari. Membuka laci di bagian bawah dan menemukan sebuah album. Ia membukanya dengan pelan, membiarkan segala kenangan itu merangkak naik dan mengambil alih pikirannya. Satu per satu.

Ah, rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana ia pernah begitu bahagia karena memiliki seseorang di hidupnya. Andaikan saja kenyataan tak begini kejam menghantam dirinya hingga terjatuh dalam kubangan duka bersama dilema. Andai pernikahan antara Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah terjadi.

Tapi, bukankah cinta Sasuke hanya sepihak? Istrinya masih berhubungan dengan pria lain di belakangnya. Berbohong padanya.

Ya, itu benar, yakin Gaara dalam hati. Hanya pernikahan bodoh itulah yang menjadi pengikat hubungan mereka. Sebuah bentuk hubungan tanpa ada rasa cinta dari awal.

Tuhan memang bisa membuat langit tanpa tiang. Namun manusia tidak bisa membangun rumah tanpa tiang. Begitupula dalam hubungan rumah tangga. Cinta yang menjadi tiangnya sedangkan kebahagiaan adalah dinding terkuatnya.

Tanpa itu semua, bukan tak mungkin jika badai kecilpun tak bisa menghancurkan dindingnya. Diam-diam lelaki berumur dua puluhan itu mengambil pendapat sendiri.

….

….

….

Nyanyian burung pipit di pagi hari turut mengiringi cahaya matahari yang kini mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam setiap ruangan melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Menyiraminya dengan cahaya keemasan yang perlahan semakin terang.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat bias cahaya mentari pagi yang telah memayungi kota Tokyo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seraya menggeliat, ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil seorang wanita yang sejak semalam berbagi kehangatan bersamanya.

"Hei, ayo bangun. Kau harus bekerja, Sasuke," Uchiha Sakura menekan pipi tirus itu dengan jari telunjuknya, mencoba mengganggu sang Empunya agar segera terbangun.

"Lima menit lagi."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pula ia mendengar gumaman Sasuke tentang _lima menit lagi_. Lima menit yang sudah setengah jam berlalu.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau harus bangun sekarang," wanita dengan surai merah muda cantiknya itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukungan tangan Sasuke yang erat. "Oh ayolah, ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Aku harus siapkan sarapan," ujarnya kemudian masih dengan usahanya yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Suami.

Tubuh kekar itu semakin meringkuk dan menariknya merapat pada tubuhnya. Sakura mendengus keras-keras seperti kuda melihat tingkah Sasuke ini sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada dagunya.

Kelopak mata itu dengan perlahan membuka, menampilkan jelaga sekelam malamnya yang polos. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum menggumam, "Kau memang selalu tahu cara untuk membuatku tidak bisa tidur."

Kekehan merdu langsung meluncur manis dari bibir ranumnya dan Sasuke berusaha menahan lidahnya untuk tidak berdecak ketika melihat senyum kemenangan yang terpatri anggun di bibir merah muda itu.

Ya, ya. Uchiha Sasuke mengakui bahwa Uchiha Sakura yang menjadi pemenangnya kali ini. Dia memang selalu menang dalam hal apa pun yang menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"Cepat mandi, aku akan siapkan sarapan di bawah," ujarnya sambil mendorong punggung pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasuke bergumam dengan malas dan langsung menutup pintunya. Tak lama kemudian, suara gemiricik air shower terdengar dari dalam sana.

Tungkai jenjangnya kemudian berjalan mendekati lemari, mengambil pakaian sang Suami dari dalam sana. Menaruh pakaian kerja Sasuke di atas tempat tidur, Sakura segera meluncur ke lantai bawah. Mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai berkutat dengan bahan makanan.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Sasuke menyesap _ocha_ —yang baru saja diseduh Sakura—dalam hening sambil membaca koran paginya selagi ia menunggu istrinya menyiapkan sarapan.

Mulai dari berita seputar olahraga, bom bunuh diri, gedung terbakar sampai berita tentang perusahaan pun tak terlewat dari sapuan _onyx_ nya. Jika minggu lalu memuat berita tentang ayahnya, maka kali ini tentang seorang pria paruh baya bernama Fujimaki Kirishawa—Sasuke mengenalnya karena mereka sempat bertemu dalam ulangtahun Ayahnya beberapa bulan lalu. Pria paruh baya itu cukup ramah padanya.

Mata _onyx_ nya kembali menyapu sederetan berita tentang pria itu sebelum menekuk korannya menjadi lipatan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Sakura datang bersama nasi goreng omelet buatannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil meraih sendok dan menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Hari ini aku punya _shift_ sampai jadwal makan siang," ujar Sakura setelah Sasuke menghabiskan separuh makanannya. "Kau ingin makan malam apa, mungkin pulang dari rumah sakit aku langsung belanja ke pasar," Sasuke kembali menyesap tehnya sambil tetap mendengarkan ucapan sang Istri. "Sekalian beli bahan untuk buat kue, nanti aku antar ke Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka pasti senang, apalagi saat ini Kak Itachi ada di sana," Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke menggangguk sembari tersenyum manis. "Apa pun itu, kalau masakanmu pasti kumakan," ujarnya.

"Idih, gombal," balas Sakura sambil bersemu merah. Wanita kebanggaan Uchiha itu mengikuti langkah sang Suami, meyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Selagi Sakura memakaikan sepatu untuknya, Sasuke menggerling pada arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah siap," gumam Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Tangannya berada diatas lutut pria itu. "Sudah periksa semuanya? Yakin tak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyanya kemudian. Kepala berhelaian _raven_ itu mengangguk singkat dan mengelus kepala sang Istri penuh sayang.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu dengan cepat bangkit berdiri diikuti Sakura. Wanita itu berjalan di belakangnya—mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu. Hal ini sudah seperti menjadi rutinitas bagi istrinya itu bahkan sebelum pengakuan tadi malam terjadi.

Sasuke menarik kepala sang Istri dan mengecup keningnya berkali-kali dengan mesra. Ia tumpahkan seluruh perasaannya dalam kecupan itu, menghantarkan aliran listrik yang menyengat tubuh Sakura dalam kebahagiaan.

"Hati-hati," kata wanita gulali itu saat Sasuke telah masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sasuke tersenyum ringan dan mengangguk singkat sebelum melajukan kendaraannya ke luar dari halaman rumahnya. Sakura yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

Inilah kebahagiaan yang selalu ia impikan bersama suaminya sejak dulu. Ia benar-benar bahagia, seolah semua beban yang tampung di atas punggungnya terangkat ke atas. Dalam sekejap, Sakura mampu melupakan seorang Rei Gaara karena euforianya.

=0=0=0=

Sakura mendorong troli berisi barang belanjaannya menuju kasir dengan senyumannya yang khas. Sang Penjaga kasir itu memberi secarik kertas kecil berisi jumlah harga ketika ia selesai membayar. Tersenyum sekali lagi sambil mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura langsung ke luar dari tempat itu sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya. Memang tidak berat mengingat Sakura hanya membeli beberapa cokelat batangan, bubuk kue, tepung dan persedian makanan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Wanita bersurai _pink_ pucat itu berdiri menunggu taksi lewat. Dia sengaja tidak menelepon Sasuke karena tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan suami _raven_ nya itu mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk. Sakura menghela napas dalam dan memandang ke depan.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Gaara berdiri di seberang jalan sana sambil menatapnya. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka tak menjadi penghalang saat kedua netra dengan warna serupa itu bertemu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah ketika melihat pemuda merah itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Demi apa pun juga, dia belum siap setelah kejadian di café kemarin.

"Sendirian? Kau tidak bekerja?" pemuda itu langsung mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan begitu ia sampai di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab, "Iya, _shift-_ ku hanya sampai jadwal makan siang."

Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu menggangguk mengerti. _Jade_ nya bergulir ke bawah, melirik tangan Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa plastik berisi belanjaanya.

"Kau tampak terkejut saat melihatku, ada apa?" pemuda itu mulai membuka suara dengan datar sambil menghitung kendaraan yang lewat di depan mereka. Sakura hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gaara melirik sekilas lewat ekor matanya dan menghela napas. "Dua hari lagi, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang," tukasnya.

Keterkejutan spontan menabrak Sakura, membuatnya diam tak berkata. Tiba-tiba tangan Gaara menariknya, membuat kedua netra mereka bersiborok. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya di bahu mungil wanita itu, meremasnya pelan.

"Aku menaruh sesuatu di depan rumahmu, sebagai hadiah dariku. Kuharap kau suka," ujarnya. Sakura hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kosongnya. Gaara akan pergi, mengapa ia tidak rela begini? Pemuda ini akan meninggalkannya, bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Senang karena hubungan rumah tangganya takkan terancam hancur lagi.

Ia mulai gusar. Menatap sang Pemuda dengan pandangan terlukanya, Sakura mulai buka suara. "Kau akan pergi ke mana?" walau sedikit tercekat, Sakura masih bisa mengontrol getar dalam suaranya.

Pemuda bertatto merah itu kembali menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis. Khas seorang Rei Gaara sekali. "Kanada. Mungkin dalam rentang waktu yang lama atau aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini," pungkasnya sambil mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Dan hari ini, perasaan seorang Uchiha Sakura sukses hancur diterjang badai bernama Rei Gaara. Namun tampaknya kejutan Gaara tak hanya sampai di sini saja. Terbukti dari senyum misterius yang lelaki merah itu lemparkan saat melihat ekspresi tak karuan Sakura.

 **…**

 **…**

"Oh lihatlah CEO kita ini, tersenyum menawan sepanjang hari," sindir Naruto. Sai di sebelahnya tertawa renyah sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengulas senyum miring. "Apa mungkin Shion menaruh sesuatu dalam gelas kopimu? Atau kau tak sengaja terbentur sesuatu?" si Pirang jabrik itu makin menjadi karena tak mendapat tanggapan apa pun dari sahabat Uchiha-nya.

"Diamlah Naruto, Sasuke sedang bahagia saat ini. Jangan karena Karin menendangmu ke luar dari kamar, kau melampiaskannya pada Sasuke," pemuda _eboni_ itu tergelak mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Mengapa begitu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya penasaran dan menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

"Dia menggandeng Hyuuga Hinata, siswi SMA. Cantik, sih. Karin yang merasa tersaingi langsung minta pisah ranjang," jawabnya dengan kekehan geli sambil menepuk pundak pemuda Uzumaki itu penuh simpati. Sedangkan Naruto di sebelahnya merengut sebal sambil melotot galak ke arah Sai.

Sasuke tersenyum di tempat duduknya melihat tingkah _random_ kedua temannya yang kini tengah beradu argumen.

"Dasar _playboy_ kelas cacing."

"Mayat hidup."

"Muka rubah."

"Berhenti. Kalian terlihat seperti anak kecil," interupsi Sasuke—saat Naruto akan melayangkan penghinaannya pada Sai—dengan datar. Suami Sakura itu mengecek sebentar beberapa _file_ yang baru diperiksanya sebelum memanggil sang Serketaris.

"Ya, Tuan," ujar gadis cantik bermanik _violet_ itu sambil ber- _ojigi_ singkat. Sasuke menyerahkan beberapa _file_ dalam map dan satu lembar kertas di atasnya.

"Jam berapa kita akan pergi?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar monitor.

"Setengah jam dari sekarang, Tuan. Aku sudah siapkan semuanya," ujar sang Gadis Mikko. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan gadis itu ke luar dari ruangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika akan ada _meeting_ hari ini," ujar Naruto heran. Jemari Sasuke kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ , membuat suara 'tak tik tak tik' pengisi keheningan yang sejenak ada di antara mereka sebelum kemudian berhenti bergerak.

"Bukan _meeting_ , aku hanya menemui Shikamaru dan menjalin kembali kerja sama dengannya," ujar Sasuke. "Gaara akan pindah dari Jepang dan Shikamaru yang akan menggantikannya," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Itu bagus," Sai menyahut dengan datar. Pandangannya lurus menatap Sasuke dengan beribu misteri yang tak bisa terpecahkan.

"Sai, jangan bilang kau membenci Gaara."

Tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Dari pandangannya, pemuda _eboni_ itu menyiratkan hal yang lain. Bukan rasa benci, tapi sakit hati. Namun, sakit hati karena… _apa?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mebuka album berwarna cokelat muda di tangannya dengan perlahan. Kenangan masa lalu yang indah langsung menyeruak masuk memenuhi kepalanya, memaksa Sakura menarik satu senyuman simpul di bibirnya.

Sakura terus membalik lembar demi lembar tersebut hingga ia menemukan secarik kertas di sana.

 _Kenangan yang takkan kulupa._

Hati Sakura berdebar kencang ketika matanya menyapu sederet kalimat yang tertulis rapi di sana. Ia sangat mengenal tulisan ini, tulisan Gaara. Matanya kembali bergulir ke bawah, ke deretan tulisan lainnya.

 _Sakura…_

 _Ada luka yang secara tak sengaja kau koyak dalam hatiku. Aku tak menyalahkan dirimu karenanya, karena aku juga ikut andil dalam bagian ini. Aku yang pergi tanpa kabar dan menghilang dalam waktu yang lama._

 _Kupikir, waktu sepuluh tahun sudah sangat matang untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam lagi. Aku ingin cinta kita menyatu dalam satu ikatan sah bernama pernikahan, seperti apa yang selalu kau inginkan dulu._

 _Tapi kenyataan tak berjalan mulus sesuai rencana. Aku sudah menceritakan bagian ini di pertemuan kita sebelumnya, 'kan? Aku tahu, seharusnya sejak saat itu juga aku mengatakan hal ini. Aku mencintaimu dan berharap kau kembali. Ya, hanya berharap._

 _Sakura, tiga hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Kanada dan mungkin tak kembali. Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. Namun aku juga tak bisa pergi dengan tangan hampa, dengan kata lain… aku ingin kau ikut._

 _Tapi semua pilihan ada di tanganmu, kau yang berhak memilih. Pergi denganku dan kembali merajut cinta kita atau tetap tinggal bersama Sasuke._

 _Aku tak berharap apa pun, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku juga akan siap dengan segala keputusanmu nantinya. Tapi pilihlah yang benar-benar tulus dari hatimu._

 _Sakura… maaf jika aku menuliskan hal konyol sepanjang ini hanya dalam secarik kertas. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu harus menatapmu bagaimana nantinya. Oh ya, jika nanti akhirnya kau memilih Sasuke, tolong simpan kenangan kita ini dengan baik, sebagai pengingat bahwa aku pernah ada dalam hidupmu._

 _Tapi jika kau memilihku, ambilah visa dan paspor juga tiket pesawat yang telah kuselipkan di lembar berikutnya dan datang temui aku. Aku akan menunggumu, selalu._

Sakura langsung membalik halaman berikutnya dan menemukan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar serius padanya. Sakura meremas pinggiran kertas itu sebagai pelampiasan emosinya.

Hatinya berderit sakit. Mengapa takdir harus begini kejam padanya. Saat Sakura sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk bahagia bersama Sasuke, Gaara malah datang dan meluluh lantakkan semuanya hingga hancur tak bersisa.

 **Ding!**

Sakura mengerjapkan mata guna menghapus buram yang menyinggahi permata hijaunya. Wanita yang hampir berumur kepala tiga itu langsung menyambar benda tipis berwarna biru metalik miliknya yang beberapa detik lalu berbunyi.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di sana, dari suaminya. Sakura membuka pesan itu dan tersenyum tipis.

 _Aku pulang pukul tujuh. Siapkan makan malam yang enak untukku ya~—_ Sasuke.

Singkat namun terasa manis. Dalam sekejap Sakura mampu melupakan semua kesedihannya. Ia kembali melempar pandang pada benda di tangannya dan mengelusnya dengan sayang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, membuka laci nakas dan menaruh benda itu di dalam sana. Netra hijaunya beralih menatap jam yang menempel kokoh pada dinding. Sudah pukul lima sore. Ia harus bergerak cepat sebelum Sasuke pulang.

Wanita merah muda itu lantas melangkah ke luar kamar dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibir ranumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan di jalan bebas hambatan. Sesekali netranya menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendek telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat—ini sudah terlambat satu jam dari janjinya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan masuk dengan tergesa-gesa setelah memakirkan mobilnya di garasi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak sadar ia telah berlari bak orang kesetanan saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan napas terengah sambil menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menuangkan jus tomat ke dalam gelas. Wanita itu berbalik dan melempar cengirannya.

"Hai, kau baru pulang?" Tanyanya sambil menaruh dua gelas berisi jus tomat ke atas meja. Sasuke menghampirinya sambil menggulung lengan kemeja dan tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah.

Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk dan menatap semua makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. "Semuanya terlihat lezat," pemuda itu membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan saliva sebelum meraih sendok.

"Tidak ingin mandi dulu?" tanya Sakura. Pria _raven_ itu menggeleng pelan dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

" _Oishi,"_ gumamnya sambil berdecak pelan begitu rasa makanan tersebut terkecap oleh lidahnya. Sakura mengukir senyum sambil menyodorkan segelas jus tomat pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga membuat _pudding_ mangga, tidak terlalu manis," wanita Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa mangkuk berisi _pudding_ dari dalam sana. Sasuke meliriknya sekilas sambil meneguk jus tomat kesukaannya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya pada akhirnya. Ia mulai mengunyah _pudding_ dalam mulutnya dengan mengernyit; makanan itu masih terasa _sangat_ manis di lidahnya.

"Aku—tidak!" balas Sakura setelah beberapa saat sambil meminum jusnya. Wanita merah muda itu kemudian bangkit, mengumpulkan piring kotor dan menaruhnya di bak pencuci piring. "Kau ingin mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangat ya," katanya kemudian.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menjawab dengan tak acuh, "Tidak," Ia menahan lengan sang Istri dan menarik tubuh mereka mendekat. Sakura bisa merasa rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya menahan dada bidang itu; membuat jarak yang tak bisa dibilang jauh.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas hangatnya di wajah wanita itu sembari menyingkirkan helai rambut dari wajah sang Istri dengan tangan kirinnya. "Aku merindukanmu sepanjang hari," gumamnya sambil menekan bibirnya pada dahi wanita itu. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan bibir melengkung ke atas.

"Aku juga," bisiknya.

Sasuke mendesah, entah karena apa. Pandangannya menatap langit-langit dapur dengan menerawang. "Rasanya seperti mimpi," Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengetuk dahi lebar Sakura dengan dua jarinya. "Tapi kau nyata," dia tersenyum kemudian.

Bibir _peach_ Sakura merengut, "Apa artinya?" dia bertanya, merujuk pada hal yang baru saja dilakukan sang Suami pada dahi lebarnya. Matanya memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya sambil bergumam.

"Artinya, rasa sayang yang tiada batas," lalu punggungnya hilang di balik sekat dinding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Temari membantu adiknya mengepak barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Tiga hari lagi, pemuda rupawan itu akan pergi ke luar negeri. Ia melirik Gaara lewat ekor matanya dan melihat sang Adik kini tengah mengumpulkan beberapa macam DVD, buku dan figura ke dalam kotak kardus.

"Kau juga akan membawa itu semua?" pekik sang Kakak dengan nada melengking. Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melirik malas ke wanita Nara itu.

"Ini akan kukembalikan pada Sakura," katanya datar. Ia bisa mendengar helaan napas panjang dari belakangnya.

"Dia sudah menikah, kau harus ingat itu!" tukasnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan, seakan-akan menahan emosi yang terjebak di dalam sana. Diamnya Gaara hanya menghasilkan keheningan yang tak berarti. "Jangan jadi bodoh Gaara. Kau bisa merusak—"

"Mereka tidak saling mencintai," desisnya marah. "Tidak ada cinta dengan dasar perjodohan, Temari. Jangan kolot," tukasnya tajam.

Temari diam, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran adik bungsunya. Ia gigit keras-keras bibir bawahnya menahan emosi. Tak menunggu apa pun lagi, wanita berkucir empat itu langsung ke luar dari kamar bernuansa putih gading tersebut dan membanting pintunya keras-keras sambil mengumpat.

Meninggalkan Gaara sendirian yang kini tenggelam dalam keheningan.

* * *

 **=0=0=0=**

* * *

Ada udara hangat yang menyapu kulit tengkuknya sebelum lingkaran tangan itu menariknya ke belakang. Sakura tersenyum, tahu siapa oknum yang berani melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Sudah bangun," Ia membetulkan letak kain yang sedang dijemur sebelum menjepitnya di dua sisi. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar namun kepala berhelaian _raven_ itu bertumpu pada bahunya, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Aku lapar."

Suara datar itu otomatis mengundang kekehan geli Sakura. Wanita itu melepas lingkaran tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi aku sudah buatkan _sandwich_ untukmu," ucapnya.

Sasuke sedikit manja—Sakura menyadarinya semenjak malam itu. Hal itu tak pelak membuatnya gemas pada suami _raven_ nya ini. Bersama Sasuke, membuatnya lupa akan segala hal—termasuk Gaara.

Oh ya, tentang pemuda itu, Sakura jadi ingat tentang permintaannya tempo hari. Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini membantunya menjemur pakaian. Tinggal satu hari lagi sampai semuanya berakhir. Sesuai dengan keputusannya.

Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke—begitupula dengan Gaara. Dia membutuhkan keduanya. Jika Sasuke adalah napasnya, maka Gaara yang menjadi udaranya. Jika tidak ada mereka, sama saja dengan mati. Namun saat ini, Sakura harus melepaskan salah satunya.

 _Egoiskah jika ia menginginkan keduanya?_

"Sasuke," panggilnya lirih. Pria _raven_ itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh makna. "Masuk yuk, aku harus siap-siap," lekas ia menarik tangan suaminya masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu berjalan mendekati wastafel dan mencuci tangan. Selagi Sakura mengeluarkan bumbu dan bahan-bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng dari dalam kulkas, lelaki itu duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran paginya.

Sudah pukul delapan pagi dan ia harus bergegas. Sasuke tidak pergi ke kantor— Ia menyerahkan urusannya pada Naruto dan Sai. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke, Sakura langsung menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengantarkannya dengan senang hati ke rumah sakit. Setelah melepaskan _safety belt_ , Sakura tak lekas turun melainkan bersandar ke arah pria itu, memberikan kecupan pada bibirnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi, menantu Uchiha itu segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Wanita itu menyapa beberapa perawat yang lewat termasuk para pasien. Tubuhnya langsung hilang dari pandangan begitu selesai membuka pintu.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa tentang sebuah kardus yang kini ada di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Memarkirkan Porsche-nya, pemuda Uchiha itu lantas menghampiri kotak kardus yang tak jelas asal-usulnya tersebut.

Tidak ada nama pengirim atau apa pun selain nama Sakura yang ditulis menggunakan spidol hitam. Dengan begini Sasuke yakin, bahwa ini adalah kiriman paket untuk istrinya. Dengan cepat ia membawa benda itu masuk ke dalam kamar, menaruhnya di samping pintu.

Rasa penasaran mendominasi kepalanya dengan hal-hal tak masuk akal. Ia melempar pandang pada kardus yang teronggok malang di depan pintu itu sekali lagi sebelum mengambil gunting dari laci.

Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah sebuah album berwarna cokelat susu. Sasuke sangat mengingat apa pun yang pernah dilakukannya dan ia merasa tak pernah menaruh album itu di sana. Mungkin Sakura? Ia membenarkan kalimat itu dalam hati. Namun yang ia tak mengerti adalah; setelah mengambil gunting dari sana, ia turut membawa album itu bersamanya. Entah karena apa.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan kardus tersebut dan menggunting perekatnya dengan pelan. Hal yang pertama ia lihat setelah membuka penutupnya adalah; bermacam-macam foto Sakura menggunakan seragam SMA, beberapa DVD, buku dan sebuah bandana berkuping kelinci.

Semuanya terlihat seperti milik Sakura. Apa mungkin Kizazhi yang mengirimkan ini untuk anaknya? _Tidak mungkin_ , Sasuke berucap dalam hati.

Ada kertas yang menyembul saat Sasuke mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam sana. Uchiha bungsu itu mengambilnya sebelum membacanya.

 _Otanjoubi omedetou, Gaara-kun. Semoga makin pintar ya~ aku mencintaimu.—Sakura-chan._

Sasuke menahan napasnya ketika membaca sederet kalimat dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat di kenalnya itu. Siapa yang mengirim semua ini? Apakah Gaara… atau—

 _"_ _Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Uchiha-san."_

 _"_ _Tenang saja, aku mengetahuinya dari Shikamaru."_

Ingatan Sasuke berputar pada malam pertemuannya dengan Rei Gaara. Kalimat ganjil yang diucapkan pemuda itu, mengapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Oh Tuhan! Sasuke seperti merasa dibodohi selama ini. Gaara tahu semuanya, yang berarti ia telah bertemu dengan Sakura.

Dengan gontai, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ranjang. Tak lupa, ia membawa serta albumnya. Menaruhnya dengan asal di atas meja. Sepuluh detik kemudian, matanya kembali menggerling pada benda itu sambil bertanya-tanya. Akhirnya, dengan rasa penasaran yang tak lagi bisa berkompromi, Sasuke meraih benda itu dan membukanya dengan perlahan.

Halaman pertama berisi foto-foto Sakura dengan seragam SMA; sedang tersenyum, melamun bahkan tertawa. Hal ini tak pelak menarik senyum Sasuke. Berlanjut ke halaman berikutnya, masih berisi foto-foto Sakura saat membaca buku, menangis—Sasuke baru sadar kalau Sakura sangat menggemaskan saat menangis. Membuka halaman selanjutnya, Sasuke terkejut ketika selembar kertas jatuh ke atas pahanya.

"Ini—"

 **=0=0=0=0=**

" _Tadaima,"_ ucap Sakura saat memasuki rumahnya. Wanita itu melangkah gontai mendekati sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam akibat menunggu Sasuke berjam-jam namun pria itu tak kunjung datang.

"Sudah pulang," Sasuke berdiri di anak tangga dan menatapnya. Wajahnya sedatar tembok tampak dingin seperti udara yang berhembus di luar sana. Sang Wanita hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas gumaman pria itu. Sakura tampak berpikir sebelum mengangguk pelan. Wanita gulali itu langsung melangkah menaiki undakan tangga sebelum suara sang Suami menghentikannya.

"Hm?"

"Kita harus bicara."

Dan Sakura tidak ada pilihan lain mengikuti langkah pria itu masuk ke kamar—walau dengan langkah berat.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Suara benda keras membentur lantai ketika dibanting terdengar jelas dalam ruangan itu. Mulutnya memekik pelan sambil menatap tak percaya pelaku yang masih berdiri dengan wajah datar di depan sana.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" akhirnya ia bertanya. Decihan itu praktis ke luar dari mulut sang Lelaki yang kini berdiri pongah.

"Mengapa kau tak bertanya pada diri sendiri, ' _apa yang telah kaulakukan?_ '" balasnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti. Dan darimana kau dapatkan semua ini," matanya menggerling pada tumpukan buku yang sesaat dibanting Sasuke ke lantai. Berjongkok, ia pungut salah satu buku bersampul hijau tua itu. Matanya membeliak ketika mengingat hal ini, "Mengapa bisa ada di sini?" katanya lirih—seolah bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Kautahu, kau menyakiti hati semua orang Sakura." Matanya beralih pada Sasuke, menatapnya nanar. Ia menggeleng keras, seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang pria itu katakan adalah salah. "Kau selingkuh—"

"Tunggu! Jangan katakan apa pun lagi," Sakura berlari secepat kilat dan menutup bibir pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Matanya menatap gelisah kedua _onyx_ Sasuke sebelum menunduk. "Aku bisa jelaskan," lirihnya.

"Tidak perlu," tangan Sasuke mengepal di dalam saku celanannya, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sekarang…" pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. "Kau yang pilih sendiri."

Sasuke tak perlu menjelaskannya secara spesifik, Sakura sudah mengerti maksudnya. Dan untuk melakukan hal itu, ia _harus_ menyakiti salah satunya.

"A-aku… tidak tahu," lirihnya. _Onyx_ itu masih membidik _emerald_ nya dengan tajam. Sakura kembali bersuara dengan tangisnya. "Mengapa kalian begitu egois, menyuruhku menentukan sesuatu seperti ini."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang, tampak lelah dengan pembicaraan ini. Ia menaruh visa, paspor dan tiket itu di atas ranjang kemudian mengambil bantal.

"Karena tidak ada seorang lelaki pun yang ingin bersama wanita yang masih menyimpan nama pria lain di hatinya," dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan ke luar kamar, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

 _…_ _dan aku merasa bodoh karena melakukannya sejak dulu_ —batin Sasuke.

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…**

Segala hubungan mereka berubah sejak malam itu. Sasuke tak pernah menyapanya di waktu pagi. Bahkan saat ini mereka tak lagi tidur bersama. Pria itu bahkan terkesan menghindarinya, dan ini membuat Sakura merasa sakit hati.

Wanita itu duduk di kamarnya, merenung. Wajahnya pias, dengan bibir pucat. Kembali ia melirik benda yang ditaruh Sasuke di atas ranjangnya tadi malam. Benda itu yang menjadi taruhannya saat ini. Ambil dan pergi atau pura-pura tak melihatnya.

Dia tak tahu semuanya akan menjadi rumit pada akhirnya. Dia menyayangi keduanya tapi harus memilih salah satunya. Menggerling sekali lagi, Sakura lekas menyambar benda itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan pergi.

 **…** **.**

 **…** **.**

Tak ada satupun dari dua pria itu yang mengetahui penyebab perubahan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik jika wajahnya sangat datar dengan bibir yang mengatup rapat. Bukan sehari dua hari mereka mengenal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke—"

" _Sstth_ ," Sasuke berdesis dan menaruh penanya dengan asal di atas meja. "Kurasa, sebaiknya aku menceraikan Sakura."

Sai dan Naruto tampak terkejut—semua orang akan begitu. Pasangan muda yang bahkan sehari sebelumnya baik-baik saja tiba-tiba akan berpisah, siapa yang tidak terkejut.

"Mengapa Sasuke, kukira kalian baik-baik saja," Sai berujar, masih dengan tampang terkejutnya.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja," pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Kupikir, setelah Sakura mengatakan cinta padaku, kami bisa memulai sesuatu yang baru. Tapi tidak. Kata-katanya malam itu tak lebih untuk mengelabuiku."

Sasuke melirik dua sahabatnya yang masih tak mengerti, terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka. "Dia akan pergi bersama Gaara. Dia membohongiku selama ini," ada nada sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

Sai tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke, begitupula Naruto. "Dia hanya ragu, Sasuke. Wanita itu makhluk paling peka. Makanya jika mereka berbohong, itu karena dia tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu," ujar Sai bijak. Sasuke mencernanya lamat-lamat sebelum melirik curiga ke arah pemuda _eboni_ itu.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah tahu semuanya," katanya. Sai mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bicara apa kau," wajahnya kembali serius ketika menatap Sasuke. "Kau bilang ingin bercerai, kau bisa saja menjadi orang jahat karena menyakiti perasaan wanita. Beri dia waktu Sasuke dan bicarakan hal ini baik-baik."

Tapi semua tidak berjalan seperti apa yang Sai bicarakan. Ketika pulang, Sasuke tidak menemukan istrinya di rumah. Padahal Sasuke tahu, wanita itu muntah-muntah dengan hebat tadi pagi. Wajahnya pias dan tidak secerah kemarin. Walau begitu, ia tetap tak mengacuhkannya dan pergi bekerja.

Dan sekarang, Sakura sudah pergi. Mungkin meninggalkannya mengingat besok kepergian Gaara. Ia menyesal karena tak mencegah wanita itu. Saat ini, hanya hujan deras di luar sana yang menggantikan tangisnya.

 **…** **.**

Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menerobos hujan di luar sana. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan sampai tempat tujuan. Melihat bangunan megah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan sana ia merasa senang. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke sana dengan benda yang telah basah dalam genggamannya.

 _Gaara ke luar dari dalam rumahnya dan menatap Sakura yang telah basah kuyup berdiri di depannya. Tubuhnya menggigil pelan dengan mata merah seperti habis menangis seharian. Tak tega, ia menarik wanita itu masuk ke dalam rumah namun Sakura menolaknya._

 _"_ _Gaara, aku…"_

 _Gaara menyela, "Tunggu sebentar, kuambilkan handuk,"dengan cepat ia berlari masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Sakura di luar. Tak menghiraukan pandangan heran dari Temari dan Shikamaru._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda merah itu kembali dengan handuk tebal di tangannya. Ia menarik Sakura mendekat, dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk itu._

 _"_ _Bodoh. Apa yang kaulakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini," pemuda itu menceramahinya dengan blablabla_ — _yang Sakura tidak begitu dengarkan. Karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu._

 _"_ _Aku ingin bicara," ucapnya dengan bibir bergetar sambil menahan tangan sang Pemuda yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu. Maaf Gaara, tapi sekarang aku mencintai Sasuke. Sangat."_

 _Lelaki di depannya terdiam seribu bahasa, tak tahu harus menanggapi dengan apa. Tapi yang jelas, sakit hati itu tetap ada._

"SASUKE!"

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas terengah. Matanya dengan rakus membidik segala arah. Namun tidak ada Sasuke di sini.

Tubuhnya berbalik ke belakang dengan tiba-tiba dan rengkuhan tangan kokoh mengelilingi pinggang dan punggungnya. Wajah orang itu tenggelam di cerukan lehernya sambil menggumam samar.

"Sasuke," Sakura menarik wajah itu dari bahunya, membingkainya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke mengambil sebelah tangan wanita itu sedang tangan yang lain masih setia berada di pinggangnya.

"Aku berharap ini bukan mimpi," ujarnya. Sakura menggeleng dengan airmatanya. Melihat wajah terluka prianya membuat hatinya perih. Sasuke menarik kepalanya mendekat dan menghujani wajah itu dengan ciumannya sambil bergumam, "Syukurlah ini bukan mimpi. Aku hampir kehilanganmu."

Ia tatap wajah penuh airmata itu dengan lekat, "Aku menolak Gaara. Aku mengatakan semuanya, termasuk… aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum sendu mendengarnya, "Tapi kau mencintainya juga," ujar Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat sedikit kekosongan dalam mata Sakura saat menyebutkan nama Gaara.

Sakura kembali bersuara sambil menatap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Ya, mungkin," bibirnya kembali mengumbar senyum, "Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu."

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelahnya, karena Sasuke langsung menarik wajah mereka mendekat dan memangkas jarak yang tersisa lewat ciuman yang menggebu. Di tengah pagutannya, Sakura kembali mengingat….

 _Hujan masih enggan berhenti. Menghasilkan suara berisik. Membasahi setiap sudut jalan tanpa terlewat sedikitpun._

 _Mereka masih di sana, berdiri dengan kebisuan masing-masing sebelum suara salah satunya terdengar, "Gaara, apa kau merasa sakit?"_

 _Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum pahit, "Apa yang kautanyakan, tentu saja ini menyakitkan," Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya sehingga napasnya tercekat. "Tapi, kalau kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, maka tidak apa-apa."_

 _Sakura menatapnya dengan nanar, tapi dia sudah menentukan pilihan. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan langkah agar tidak memeluk pria itu, yang pastinya akan membuat rasa sakitnya bertambah._

 _"_ _Gaara, apa kau membeciku?"_

 _Angin bertiup kencang sedangkan sang Pemuda masih terdiam sambil menatap sang Wanita. Bibirnya perlahan melengkung ke atas, "Bodoh. Tidak pernah ada cinta yang berubah menjadi benci," ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala merah muda itu._

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya saat mereka menyudahi ciumannya. Napasnya sedikit tersenggal, kontras dengan Sasuke yang biasa saja. Mereka kembali bertatapan seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah terpisah sejak lama.

Ia sudah melepaskan Gaara dan akan bahagia bersama Sasuke. Dia telah melepaskan cintanya yang lain dan menggenggam salah satunya. Seperti teringat sesuatu, Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu," Sakura tersenyum misterius membuat satu alis Sasuke terangkat. "Coba tebak!" ujarnya.

Pria itu mendengus pelan sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Aku tidak suka main tebak-tebakan," katanya datar. Sakura memberengut imut sambil memukul jenaka lengan suaminya. "Katakan saja apa isinya?"

Hilang sudah wajah imut Sakura digantikan dengan wajah cantiknya yang biasa. "Aku…" alis Sasuke semakin menukik, merasa begitu penasaran dengan ucapan wanita itu. "Aku…" Sakura tampaknya sedang menggodanya. Wanita Uchiha itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berjinjit dan memberi kecupan di pipinya setelah berbisik, "Aku hamil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tapi ternyata aku salah._

 _Kau bagaikan udara. Tak terlihat, tak tersentuh, tapi tetap berhembus dengan tak jenuh…_

 _Karena kautahu, aku takkan bisa bernapas tanpamu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next to epilogue**

* * *

A/n:

Tinggal satu chapter lagi buat epilog-nya. Senang bgd cerita ini udh tamat, hehehe. Ohya, music Chopin yang dibilang Sasuke waktu di balkon itu; **Ecossaises Op. 72 No. 3.** Aku suka bgd dengarnya.

Buat masalah chapter yang ilang, udah saya bilangkan mau edit typo (buat yang login) terus saya juga ada masuk ke kotak review, yang ada baca pasti tahu. Jadi gak ada maksud apa-apa. Soal sok-sok-an buat penasaran itu; ohohoho, NO!


End file.
